


We've Got Time: Part II.

by FriedaBerlinFan



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 48,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedaBerlinFan/pseuds/FriedaBerlinFan
Summary: Frieda’s life is turned upside down, who will help her pick up the pieces? Possible spoilers for s6. Please read and review! Sequel to We've Got Time. Warning: This story will contain heavy ff sex scenes. Update: COMPLETED.





	1. Chapter 1

**2013**

_**The Riot** _

As Red and Frieda hurried towards the cafeteria, Frieda turned to her friend, " I need your advice on something," she said.

" You haven't buried anymore bodies in the garden have you?" Red asked warily. " Or what's left of it."

" Of course not. This is about Zoe."

" Oh, well I'm all ears."

" I want to ask her to marry me," Frieda said and Red stared at her in surprise. Tough, no-nonsense, ever so practical, Frieda Berlin wanted to marry? It was made clear to Red then that Frieda was deeply in love with Zoe and Red would have no chance with Zoe ever again.

" Do you think she'll say yes?" Frieda went on.

" You know she will- that woman really loves you," Red replied, " I guess if you want to marry her before she gets out, you can ask the Chaplin to marry the two of you off. Like Lorna had done."

" I know she loves me-I even knew she still loved me during the time we relapsed a few months ago. Even though she said she didn't, I knew otherwise." Frieda said.

Red's eyebrows went up and she stared at her friend. " When you and Zoe what?"

" Um…when we slept together a few months ago."

" But-Zoe and I were still together then," Red frowned digesting this news.

" I'm sorry Red, I thought you knew."

" Well I didn't, this is news to me." Red said.

" I thought that was the reason why you and Zoe broke up in the first place?"

" No it wasn't. I broke up with her because I could tell she still loved you Frieda. It's always been you." Red told her, " I guess she really didn't love me. "

" I'm sorry Red," Frieda said again.

" That's all in the past. All I want is for Zoe to be happy and if marrying you will make her happy, than I certainly won't stand in the way." Red said and smiled at Frieda, " And I'm really happy for you both. Hope I'm invited to the wedding." A crowd of women ran past them, hooting and hollering, " This riot, what a mess,"

" I think it's exciting," Frieda said, glad Red didn't seem upset or angry that Frieda had slept with Zoe.

" You would," Red scoffed.

* * *

 

The two CO's opened the door to the cage and Frieda barged through as Skanky, Brandy and Helen captured them and tied them up. Frieda had shot them both with her homemade darts and she made them think she had shot them with wolfs bane. The alarm had finally stopped and Frieda can hear herself think again. One of the bald girls tied CO Stratman's hands together. " You coming?" she asked Frieda as Frieda picked up the economy sized jar of peanut butter.

" No, I have to find someone," Frieda replied as the three ladies left with the guards. Frieda followed them out and ran into Zoe.

" There you are. I've been looking for you," Zoe greeted Frieda, " Where have you been?"

There was no one in the cafeteria now so Frieda leaned forward and kissed her chastely, " I've been locked up in that storage cage," she said.

" All this time?" Zoe replied, " What happened?"

" Long story. Are you okay?"

" I'm fine. I helped Gina turn off the alarm. But I don't want to get involved anymore. I've got three weeks left and I don't want to jeopardize that."

" That's understandable. I was meant to meet up with Red later but I have no clue where she disappeared to. Why don't we go and ride this out in the bunker?"

" Thought you'd never ask," Zoe replied as the two headed for Frieda's bunker.

Zoe was Frieda's girlfriend-the love of her life. They've recently gotten back together after breaking up two years ago and things were stronger than ever. Two years without Zoe had been torture. Frieda was never interested in another woman after Zoe but Zoe had gotten together with Red. Red had fallen in love with Zoe after Zoe had helped Red get her family back. Frieda and Zoe even relapsed and had spent a passionate hour together and this was a few months ago, while Zoe was still with Red.

Frieda wrapped Zoe up in a hug and the two of them shared a long and lingering kiss before they cuddled up together on the cot.

" We can ride it out down here. I've got enough supplies to keep us going. Red thinks this riot won't last-three days tops." Frieda told her.

" Is she okay?"

" She's fine, last I saw of her, she was going exploring."

" She's up to something," Zoe guessed as Frieda tightened her arms around Zoe. Frieda's mouth came down onto hers hungrily and for a brief moment they both forgot about what was happening upstairs. When suddenly they heard a loud bang, making them both jump. Frieda looked up at the ceiling, " That sounded like a gunshot," she said and Zoe grabbed her arm.

" You're not going up there are you?" she asked, alarmed.

" No, but I think it's time to bring our friends down here. Where's it's safe."

Zoe went quiet, " You're going to…bring people down here?"

Zoe didn't like the idea-at all. She didn't want to be selfish, but this was their place-the only place where they can be alone. She was surprised Frieda was even considering it.

" Which friends are you talking about?" she asked finally and Frieda told her. " Just a select few," Frieda grabbed some paper and a pencil and started drawing a diagram-directions on how to find the bunker. She looked up to see Zoe frowning.

" Look, it's better to be down here then up there in the Purge. You heard it-someone has a gun up there and it went off. Don't you want our friends safe?"

" Of course I do. Who bought in a gun? I thought the guards weren't allowed."

" They aren't. It must be one of those new guards," Frieda said, " It'll be okay-we'll all ride out this riot together." She cupped Zoe's face in her hands and kissed her.

" Our time alone has come to an end," Zoe said sighing, " and when things goes to shit down here, then don't say I didn't warn you." She went and sat back down on the cot.

Frieda watched her for a few minutes and decided this was the time. She's been thinking about doing what she'd been planning to do for a while now but there's never been the right time. And there probably won't ever be a right time. It was now or never and Frieda's hands started to sweat. She wiped them on her pants and took a deep breath.

" Zoe, I want to ask you…," Frieda stammered and cleared her throat then got down on one knee and took Zoe's hands in hers. " Zoe Katherine McKenzie, will you marry me?"

Zoe stared at her dumbfounded. " What did you say?" she whispered.

" Will you marry me?" Frieda asked again and waited.

" Yes, Frieda, of course I'll marry you," Zoe finally said and threw her arms around Frieda's neck, almost knocking her off balance.

" Oh thank god, I actually thought you were going to say no for a minute there." Frieda sighed with relief as Zoe leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

_A month later_

_Litchfield Max_

 

Suzanne was having snacks with Tiffany Doggett one late afternoon. Things were sombre in B block. It's been two and a half days since Zoe McKenzie was found dead in the cell she had shared with Frieda Berlin. That awful day had been so sad-Frieda had collapsed with grief and was taken away and no one heard anything since.

Suzanne's heart hurt for Frieda. The last month she was starting to get to know the two older ladies well and liked them both. They had been in minimum with her but they never really knew each other. And it was obvious to her the two ladies had adored and loved each other.

And now Zoe was dead. Zoe, the kindest person Suzanne had ever met, was gone forever. She wondered why Zoe would do such a thing, committing suicide. She had thought things were going well between her and Frieda.

 _Maybe it's nothing to do with them, maybe it was something else_. Suzanne thought as she took a bite from her vanilla pudding. Doggett nudged her suddenly. " Look who's back, " Doggett said and Suzanne looked up. A guard was walking Frieda back to her cell. Frieda looked pale and sad as she hesitated in the doorway of her cell before disappearing inside.

Suzanne stood up to see her but Doggett grabbed her arm, " I think you should give the lady some space," she said.

" Okay," Suzanne agreed doubtfully and returned to her pudding.

An hour later, Suzanne headed to Frieda's cell. Doggett had gone to outside time and Suzanne decided this was a good time to see how Frieda was.

Frieda was sitting on her bed, holding what looked like a hair ribbon in her hands. " Frieda?" Suzanne greeted the older woman and Frieda looked up.

" This was hers," Frieda said, " This hair ribbon. She didn't like to tie her hair up though because having her hair up gave her headaches…"

" Frieda, I just wanted to say how sorry I am," Suzanne replied, " She was a nice lady and it's kind of a waste and-"

" If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone," Frieda interrupted as she put the hair ribbon under her pillow.

" But-"

Frieda stood up, " I'm trying to grieve-please just give me some space." She said and Suzanne noticed that her hands were shaking.

" Mommy said that having company is good for when you're grieving," Suzanne said as she stepped inside the cell.

 _What is that girl doing? I told her to leave!_ Frieda thought.

" No offense, but I'd rather be locked in a cage with a swarm of bees," Frieda retorted.

" Was that a no? Some people love bees," Suzanne said. Ten minutes later Frieda finally managed to get rid of Warren. She laid back down on her bed. Her mind was still a bit foggy from the pills they had forced her to take and they dulled her senses.

She rolled over on her side and closed her eyes, trying her hardest not to think about Zoe.

* * *

Several Months Ago

Frieda was playing a game of cards with Norma in Norma and Nicky's cube when Red appeared, looking furious. She leaned forward angrily and Frieda shrank back. Red's eyes were cold and hard, " Why did you do it huh? Because I wouldn't let you grow pot? Because I overwatered your tomatoes? What did it take to sell me out?" she yelled in Frieda's face.

" Huh?" Frieda asked confused when Red knocked her cards out of her hand and slammed Frieda against the partition, " How could you do this to me? I gave you fibre supplements! I gave you BENGAY! And this is how you repay me? What did it take to sell me out?"

" Red, I have no idea what you're talking about," Frieda protested, clearly distressed that her best friend had suddenly turned on her.

" Red, come on." Nicky grabbed Red and pulled her off Frieda and herded her out of the cube.

" I have no idea what she's talking about," Frieda said despairingly to Norma.

Later that afternoon, Frieda went back to her cube to find Zoe reading on her bed.

" What's wrong?" Zoe asked, Frieda was obviously distressed about something.

Frieda told her what happened and Zoe's eyes darkened. " Red had no right to do that to you," she said, " There are other members of the gardening club. It could have been anyone!"

" I don't know who it was, but it wasn't me," Frieda answered.

" I know that,"

" Don't worry about it. Red will see that I wasn't the one who squealed," Frieda said confidently.

" Well, she had better apologise to you for threatening you," Zoe said.

" You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Frieda demanded, " I'd rather just let it be."

" I promise," Zoe assured her but she crossed a finger behind her back.

Later on, they were both at movie night. Frieda avoided Red and sat in the third row in the middle of Zoe and Chang. It was a good movie and Frieda found herself getting immersed in it. Zoe munched on some popcorn and offered Frieda some but she shook her head. She noticed Red had gotten up from the second row on the left side and headed out. Zoe crumped up the paper bag. " I'm just going to the bathroom," she whispered to Frieda, " Be right back."

Frieda nodded, not taking her eyes off the screen. Zoe didn't blame her-the movie was good-The Fugitive with Harrison Ford but she'd seen it before anyway.

She whispered to the CO that was on duty that night that she was going to the bathroom, but CO Donaldson just waved her on.

She didn't see Red in the cubes, so the bathroom was a safe bet. She went in and found her former girlfriend, tidying up her hair.

Red looked up, " Oh, hey," she said, " Enjoying the movie?" she took out a toothbrush from her caddy but Zoe leaned over and knocked it away and it cluttered into the sink.

" How dare you," she hissed, grabbing Red's hand and squeezing it-hard. Red winced as Zoe pressed down on her knuckles.

" Frieda told me about your little encounter," Zoe went on, " What gave you the right to accuse her of selling you out? You know very well she wouldn't do that. She's been your friend ever since you were ousted from your family!"

" I-"

" And she's not the only member of the gardening club," Zoe continued, her big brown eyes darkening, " Did you threaten her to get back at her because she and I are back together again?"

" No I didn't, I was just angry and not thinking straight," Red replied, " I know now that she wasn't the one. "

Zoe let go of her hand, " If it's one thing I hate it's seeing Frieda upset. And you really upset her. She wants to forget about this but I can't."

" Look, I'm sorry I hurt her feelings. " Red rubbed her aching hand. She'd forgotten how scary Zoe can be.

" It's not me you should be apologising to," Zoe pointed out.

Red nodded, " I know."

" Good." Zoe said and left the bathroom. Red looked down at her hands and noticed they were shaking.

The following morning, Frieda headed towards the greenhouse, she had a few jobs to do that morning. Zoe had an appointment with Healy, she was hoping to start up a book club with a few like-minded readers. Frieda was watering her vegetables when a shadow fell across her and she looked up, It was Red.

" Peace offering," Red greeted her, holding out three oatmeal creme pies.

" My favourite," Frieda replied, taking them from her.

" I know." Red said, " Look, I just wanted to-"

" There's no need to apologise. What's done is done." Frieda interrupted.

" No, let me get this out." Red took a deep breath, " I'm sorry Frieda. I was wrong to accuse you the way I did. I know who sold me out and it wasn't you. You've been my most loyal friend when my family casted me out. Forgive me?"

" Of course," Frieda assured her, " You were right to think it was me-after all, I'm no saint, I have a shady past. But I'd never sell you out Red."

" I know that now," Red said as she watched the older woman water her tomatoes. It amazed her that even after Zoe went back to Frieda, she and Frieda still remained good friends.

" Zoe's right-I do suck at apologies."

Frieda looked up at her," Did Zoe put you up to this?" Frieda asked after realising that Red would have never apologised to Frieda on her own. Frieda agreed with Zoe, Red did have a hard time with apologises. It all had something to do with that Russian pride.

" Well-" Red hesitated, not wanting to get Zoe into trouble with Frieda. But she knew deep down that she wanted to cause some trouble in paradise. Anything to get the ball rolling and have them break up again…even it might mean losing Frieda as a friend.

But who's to say that will happen? She lost Zoe to Frieda and she and Frieda were still good.

Weren't they?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Litchfield Max_ **

**_Present Day  
C Block._ **

 

Red tried to read, but she kept reading the same page over and over. Giving up, she tossed the book aside.

A shadow fell across the bed and one of Carol’s girls leaned over.

“ You better come with me now,” the tall woman greeted her.

“ Why?” Red asked warily.

“ Carol’s got some news,” the woman said and reluctantly Red followed. She was glad she found someone who had beef with that traitor Frieda but she didn’t trust the woman. Not one bit. She didn’t trust anyone-except for maybe her Nicky.

Carol was sitting at a table with her usual crowd of followers but she ordered them to give them privacy and the ladies all left.

“ Sit down Red,” she invited.

“ What’s this about?” Red asked.

“ I got some news from my contact in Florida,” Carol said then paused.

“ What is it ? Is it Frieda? Is she dead?” Red leaned forward expectantly.

“ No, unfortunately the bitch is still alive. This is about Zoe.”

“ Zoe? Is she okay?”

“ She’s dead.” Carol said, “ She was found dead in her cell two and a half days ago. I’m sorry Red. I know how much you loved her.”

Red stared at her stunned. Her Zoe was dead? “ How? Was it her heart? She’s had heart problems in the past…”

“ It wasn’t natural causes.” Carol shook her head and Red went white.

“ It wasn’t murder was it? You didn’t send someone to kill her to get to Frieda?” Red asked as grief started to set in.

“ Of course not,” Carol looked offended at the accusation, “ Didn’t I assure you that no harm will come to Zoe?”

“ Well, how did she die?” Red asked.

“ It was suicide.”

“ No…she wouldn’t do that,” Red whispered, “ She wouldn’t-“

“ Things must have been really bad if she offed herself,” Carol pointed out.

“ But she was with Frieda. They were together in Florida. Why would she do this?” Red stood up, “ Excuse me, I just need to be alone for a while,” then she hurried back to her cell. _Frieda. What Frieda must be going through._ Red thought as all the hate she had for her former best friend melted away. Frieda had really loved Zoe…maybe more than I ever did. Red admitted to herself.

* * *

**2013**

**Litchfield Penitentiary**

 

Frieda and Zoe were in the cornfields again. Zoe was kissing her tenderly but Frieda didn’t seem to be into it. She had been acting a bit weird the last few days. Zoe sighed with frustration. “ What’s up Frieda? You’re not into this.”

“ I’m sorry… I guess I’ve been in a bit of a mood these days.”

 Zoe reached for her shirt, “ No kidding,” she said sarcastically, “ What’s got you in a mood?”

Frieda paused, “ If I tell you something, you have to promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone.”

“ I promise. You know you can trust me.”

Frieda told her the story of helping Alex and Lolly Whitehill cut up a dead body of a guard that they had killed in the greenhouse a few days ago. Zoe’s eyes went wide with shock.

“ Why were you helping them?”

“ Because I found him-I didn’t want a dead body in my greenhouse.”

“ Why didn’t you tell me?” Zoe was kind of hurt that Frieda kept a secret this huge from her, “ I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other.”

“ You’ve only got three weeks left. I didn’t want you involved,” Frieda replied as she gathered up her clothes and got dressed. Zoe did the same.

“ So where’s this body buried?”

“ You’re sitting on him…parts of him, “ Frieda said and Zoe leaped up.

“ Are you telling me we’ve been having sex in the cornfield with dead body parts underneath us?” she cried.

“ Uh…yeah,” Frieda said ruefully as Zoe finished dressing.

“ Well, I’m never having sex in the cornfields again, I can tell you that much.” Zoe marched off and Frieda followed.

* * *

 

A few days later, their secret was out when they found the buried body-or parts of it. The alarm sounded and everyone was on lockdown. She hurried up to Red who told her, Chapman and Alex to be at her cube in an hour.

Zoe appeared at Red’s cube to find Frieda and Red playing cards. Alex and Chapman joined them. Zoe sat down next to Frieda and Frieda took her hand. Apparently Chapman knew about Frieda and Zoe-Alex had told her.

They discussed the body and Red was worried that they would want to interview Frieda because of her record. Frieda had assured them she wouldn’t rat anybody out when the big beared CO started calling out names. They were all surprised when she called out McKenzie’s name.

“ Why her?” Piper frowned as Zoe slowly stood. She exchanged a worried look with Frieda.

Then Red’s name was called and that was it. Frieda squeezed Zoe’s arm in assurance as her lover followed Red out. Frieda was very surprised that she wasn’t a suspect. _Guess I’m more invisible than I thought_. She thought to herself.

“ Why would they want to interview Zoe?” Alex asked Frieda, “ She had nothing to do with it.”

“ It’s not about that,” Frieda replied and she had no idea why they were picking on Zoe. “ But you don’t gotta worry about her. She won’t squeak.”

A few hours later Zoe was finally released. She looked tired as she dragged herself back to her cube. Frieda was waiting.

“ Are you okay?” Frieda asked as the younger woman sat down on her bed.

“ I’m fine. I didn’t say a word.” She assured Frieda.

“ I know that. I’m just stunned they wanted to question you.” Frieda said sitting down next to her.

“ Maybe because they know I’m getting out soon and they want to add to my sentence,” Zoe guessed.

“ Maybe,” Frieda agreed dubiously.

“ We still have to talk about that,” Zoe added, “ About what’s going to happen when I get out.”

Frieda shrugged “ You’ll be out and I’ll be stuck here. There’s nothing we can do to change that.”

“ I know but…won’t you miss me?”

“ Of course I will. Things won’t be the same with you gone,” Frieda paused,” You’ll be living a life that won’t include me.”

“ You won’t have to worry-I won’t even look at anyone else,” Zoe promised “ You and me, we’re forever.” Then her lips crushed down onto Frieda’s.

* * *

**_The Riot_ **

 

As Red and Frieda hurried towards the cafeteria, Frieda turned to her friend, “ I need your advice on something,” she said.

“ You haven’t buried anymore bodies in the garden have you?” Red asked warily. “ Or what’s left of it.”

“ Of course not. This is about Zoe.”

“ Oh, well I’m all ears.”

“ I want to ask her to marry me,” Frieda said and Red stared at her in surprise. Tough, no-nonsense, ever so practical, Frieda Berlin wanted to marry?  It was made clear to Red then that Frieda was deeply in love with Zoe and Red would have no chance with Zoe ever again.

“ Do you think she’ll say yes?” Frieda went on.

“ You know she will- that woman really loves you,” Red replied, “ I guess if you want to marry her before she gets out, you can ask the Chaplin to marry the two of you off. Like Lorna had done.”

“ I know she loves me-I even knew she still loved me during the time we relapsed a few months ago. Even though she said she didn’t, I knew otherwise.” Frieda said.

Red’s eyebrows went up and she stared at her friend. “ When you and Zoe what?”

“ Um…when we slept together a few months ago.”

“ But-Zoe and I were still together then,” Red frowned digesting this news.

“ I’m sorry Red, I thought you knew.”

“ Well I didn’t, this is news to me.” Red said.

“ I thought that was the reason why you and Zoe broke up in the first place?”

“ No it wasn’t. I broke up with her because I could tell she still loved you Frieda. It’s always been you.” Red told her, “ I guess she really didn’t love me. “

“ I’m sorry Red,” Frieda said again.

“ That’s all in the past. All I want is for Zoe to be happy and if marrying you will make her happy, than I certainly won’t stand in the way.”  Red said and smiled at Frieda, “ And I’m really happy for you both. Hope I’m invited to the wedding.”  A crowd of women ran past them, hooting and hollering, “ This riot, what a mess,”

“ I think it’s exciting,” Frieda said, glad Red didn’t seem upset or angry that Frieda had slept with Zoe.

“ You would,” Red scoffed.

* * *

“ Fuck that alarm is loud,” Zoe groaned, sitting up. All the other women were going crazy, throwing stuff around and running down the hall. She headed for Frieda’s cube but found it empty. She headed down the hallway and flattened herself against the wall as a crowd of women ran past. “ Why did a riot have to happen _now_?” she mumbled to herself. When she only had three weeks left. But who said she had to get involved? She could find Frieda and the two of them could hide it out in her bunker. If she ever found her that is. Gina ran past and Zoe grabbed her arm, “ Have you seen Frieda?”

“ I saw her with Red just a moment ago. I’m going to see if I can shut off the alarm. It’s making everyone nuts. Want to help?”

“ I can’t get involved now, I’ve only got three weeks left,” Zoe replied.

“ But-“

“ And I don’t want to screw it up.”

Gina sighed, “ Whatever,” she said and headed down the hall.

Zoe headed the other way. Where the fuck was Frieda? She could be anywhere.

“ Gina, wait,” she called and hurried after her bunkmate. If she _had_ to get involved, she might as well be useful.

Gina was successful in shutting off the alarm and Zoe breathed a sigh of relief. “ Thank god, it was giving me a migraine,” she said, rubbing her forehead.

“ But we’re in the dark now. I have to try and turn the lights back on,” Gina squinted at the mass of wires.

“ Good luck with that,” Luscheck snorted, crossing his arms.

Zoe glared at him, “ You’re a piece of shit Luscheck, You are head of electrical, you could have been more helpful.”

“ It appears you ladies have got this,” Luscheck retorted.

Zoe held up her hands,  “ Whatever. I’m out.” She started for the door but Gina grabbed her arm.

“ Wait, you’re not staying?”

“ No. I really need to find Frieda.”

“ She’s a big girl. She can take care of herself. I really need _your_ help here. You’re right, Luscheck is not being helpful.”

Zoe sighed, “ Gina, I’d love to I really would. But I have faith in you. You got this.” She squeezed the younger girl’s arm with assurance.

Gina sighed and turned back to the wires, “ Frieda was heading for the cafeteria with Red. She could still be there. Although I don’t know why you’re so worried about her. She really can take care of herself you know.”

* * *

The two CO’s opened the door to the cage and Frieda barged through as Skanky, Brandy and Helen captured them and tied them up. Frieda had shot them both with her homemade darts and she made them think she had shot them with wolfs bane. The alarm had finally stopped and Frieda can hear herself think again. One of the bald girls tied CO Stratman’s hands together. “ You coming?” she asked Frieda as Frieda picked up the economy sized jar of peanut butter.

“ No, I have to find someone,” Frieda replied as the three ladies left with the guards. Frieda followed them out and ran into Zoe.

“ There you are. I’ve been looking for you,” Zoe greeted Frieda, “ Where have you been?”

There was no one in the cafeteria now so Frieda leaned forward and kissed her chastely, “ I’ve been locked up in that storage cage,” she said.

“ All this time?” Zoe replied, “ What happened?”

“ Long story. Are you okay?”

“ I’m fine. I helped Gina turn off the alarm. But I don’t want to get involved anymore. I’ve got three weeks left and I don’t want to jeopardize that.”

“ That’s understandable. I was meant to meet up with Red later but I have no clue where she disappeared to. Why don’t we go and ride this out in the bunker?”

“ Thought you’d never ask,” Zoe replied as the two headed for Frieda’s bunker.


	3. Chapter 3

Frieda opened her eyes and sat up slowly. The pills she had been on had finally worn off. Her head was clear and her limbs back to normal. She wondered how long she’d been sleeping. _No more sleeping. You need to stay sharp and alert for any unwanted visitors._ She told herself. She reached underneath her pillow for Zoe’s hair ribbon. She undid her ponytail and redid it using Zoe’s ribbon.

Suzanne and Doggett were having some pudding cups when Suzanne saw Frieda coming out of her cell. Frieda had been sleeping for two whole days since she returned from medical. Frieda had dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale. Suzanne noticed Frieda had tied her ponytail using Zoe’s hair ribbon.

“ Hi Frieda,” Suzanne greeted her cheerfully, “ How are you feeling?”

“ Fair,” Frieda replied sitting down, “ How long have I been asleep for?”

“ Two days,” Suzanne said and handed her an orange and a pudding cup, “ I saved these for you in case you were hungry.”

Frieda started to say no but her stomach growled. “ Guess I am kind of hungry,” she admitted taking them from Suzanne, “ Thanks.”

“ Hi girls…hi Frieda, how are you?” Sophia Burset joined them. She’d been a good friend of Zoe’s.

“ I’m fine,” Frieda muttered not looking up. Already she was getting sick of being asked that.

“ I just wanted to say how sorry I am. Zoe was a lovely person.” Sophia said, touching her arm gently.

* * *

 

The main door to B block opened and Piper Chapman followed a guard in. Her eyes swept the room and landed on a table with four familiar looking faces from minimum. Tiffany Doggett, Suzanne Warren, Sophia Burset and Frieda Berlin. The table was missing Zoe McKenzie and her heart hurt for Frieda. It was weird, not seeing Zoe with Frieda.

“ What’s Chapman doing here?” Doggett whispered to them and Frieda looked up sharply. Chapman was from C block. Carol’s block.

“ Hey guys,” Piper greeted the group. She was holding a clipboard.

“ Piper. Nice to see you,” Sophia offered a seat, “ Sit down. What brings you to Florida?”

“ I got special permission to come here and I wanted to pay my respects.” Piper replied and turned to Frieda.

 _Here we go again._ Frieda groaned inwardly.

“ I’m really sorry to hear about Zoe. She was in max before wasn’t she?”

“ Yes, ten years ago. Why?”

“ I was in the library the other day when I came across a box of old photos. And I found this.” Piper took something out of her shirt pocket and handed it to Frieda.

Frieda stared down at the photo. It was a photo of Zoe in her younger days. She was wearing D block’s uniform.

“ Zoe,” she whispered. Zoe had been even more beautiful when she was younger. In the photo her hair was even longer and her brown eyes sparkled mischievously. Frieda wished she had known Zoe when she was younger. Frieda had been transferred to minimum security a few years before Zoe was first sent to Max.

“ I thought you might like to have it.” Piper said.

Frieda’s hand trembled, “ Thanks Chapman. This is really…thoughtful.” She stood up.

“ Are you okay?” Sophia asked with concern but Frieda didn’t reply. She went back to her cell.

“ I hope I didn’t do the wrong thing,” Piper frowned.

“ No, it’s alright. She’s still grieving. At least now she’ll have something to remember Zoe by,” Sophia replied. 

“ There was another reason for my visit today. I’m organising a game of kickball…”

~~~

_It was dark. And cold. She had no clue how long she’d been tied up in this room. Two days? She was hungry and tired. She was afraid to sleep. The door opened and she could hear someone walk in. There was a loud scraping noise, like someone dragging a chair._

_Suddenly a light shone in her eyes, making her blink. She came to face with someone she hadn’t seen in a long, long time._

_“ Hello,” the visitor greeted her and smiled. “ Do you like your new home? You better get to used it. You’re going to be here a long time.”_

_“ Why are you doing this?” Zoe whispered, “ Why did you stage my death? Make people think I was dead? Make my finacee think I was dead. What do you get out of it?”_

_“ What a stupid question. What do I get out of it? The answer is simple- Revenge.”_


	4. Chapter 4

 

Frieda rejoined them a few minutes later, surprised that Piper was still there. 

“ I’m sorry if I upset you before,” Piper told Frieda.

“ Don’t worry about it,” Frieda replied sitting down.

“ We were just talking about Zoe-reminiscing.” Suzanne told her.

Piper chuckled, “ I remember when some of us were holed up in Frieda’s bunker and we all started fighting and Zoe told us all off. Remember that Frieda?”

Frieda smiled, she did remember that.

“ You don’t mind us reminiscing about Zoe?” Piper asked softly.

Frieda shook her head. The memories had been painful but they were actually helping.

* * *

_Because they had the giant guard tied up in the pool, Frieda, Zoe and the rest of the ladies had to camp out in the main area of the bunker and things were a tight fit.  With everything that has happened the past two hours had put everyone on edge._

_Then the ladies started yelling at each other and all of a sudden, Frieda’s chess board and the chess pieces went flying._

_“ Hey! Enough!” Zoe shouted over them waving her hands. The ladies stopped yelling and Yoga looked at Frieda guiltily because she had been the one who knocked the chessboard away._

_“ Frieda invited you all to her bunker,” Zoe reminded them all, glaring at each lady in turn, “ You’re guests in her home. But here you all are yelling and breaking her shit.”_

_“ Sorry about the board Frieda,” Yoga said chastised._

_“ Zoe’s right and we need to try and hold onto our dignity.” Frieda said._

_Red stood up, “ I need to check on Piscatella,” she said and disappeared back into the pool. Frieda followed her and the rest of the ladies did too._

_The guard was still unconscious from Frieda’s devil’s breath she had shot him with._

_Frieda turned to Zoe, “ Thanks for keeping them under control,” she whispered to her._

_“ Well, they were being kind of disrespectful,” Zoe whispered back._

_“ You were right about things turning to shit down here. I wish I had listened to you and not bring people here.” Frieda added regretfully, “ And now we got a tall giant tied up in my bunker.”_

_“ Don’t worry-when the time is right, we’ll hand him right over,” Zoe said. Frieda looked upset at how things have gone. She put her arms around her neck and pressed her lips against Frieda’s for a slow kiss. Now their relationship was out in the open, they didn’t need to hide their affection for one another._

_Nearby Yoga nudged Red, “ Aren’t they just too cute?” she whispered. Red looked up and raised her eyebrows. Frieda and Zoe’s relationship was now out in the open?_

_She mentioned this to Yoga, “ It turned out most of knew anyway.”  Yoga explained what happened a couple of hours earlier, “ So now they aren’t shy about hiding it anymore.” She smiled, “ They are even engaged now. Frieda proposed before she invited us all down here.”_

_“ Well…I’ve certainly missed a lot.” Red replied. If only she had found Frieda’s invitation to this bunker earlier, she never would have been held hostage and scalped! We could have lured him in here and poisoned him before he had a chance to scalp me and abduct the other ladies. Red thought._

_The kiss between the two ladies deepened. “ Hey you two, get a room!” Demarco called out to them._

_Frieda looked up, “ Last time I checked, this was my room,” she grumbled._

_“ If we were alone right now, I’d be taking your clothes off and making love to you on that couch there,” Zoe whispered._

Frieda smiled to herself as the memory faded. It was the last nice memory they had together before the CERT team had arrived and everything went to hell.

* * *

Zoe looked away when a light was shone into her face. “ You've certainly seen better days.” Said a voice.

Zoe blinked as the light was switched off and she found herself staring into the face of her older sister Paige. She remembered she had something in her pocket. Frieda had always said to her that it was better to be prepared for shit that don’t happen then for shit to happen and not be prepared. If only she could get to it.

“ It’s been a long time,” Paige said as she leaned back into her chair, crossing her arms. Zoe stared at her sister, it was like looking at an older version of herself. Both women had long greying brown hair and the same dark  brown eyes and facial features.

“ H-how did you get into this prison? This is a maximum security prison,” Zoe stammered.

Paige smirked, “ I have my ways,” she said.

“ You didn't get in here by yourself, someone is helping you,” Zoe realised.

“ Well done…you always were the smart one,” Paige replied.

“ You staged my death and bought me here…all to do with ten year old grudge?”

Paige snorted, “ Wrong. This isn’t about Jack.”

Zoe raised her eyebrows, “ It’s not?”

“ Not exactly. It’s about you not doing your job.”

Zoe stared at her and her blood went cold, “ You couldn’t possibly know about that,” she whispered.

“ Oh I know quite a bit. You didn’t do the job you were supposed to and I’m here to deliver a message.”

“ So that makes you-“

“ That’s right little sis. I’m just the messenger. And here’s the message- do your fucking job or Barb will come after you and your precious Frieda.”

“ But-“

“ You had one job. _One job_! Instead of killing Frieda, you fell in love with her!”

“ Barb knows about us,” Zoe whispered, the colour draining from her face.

“ That’s right and she’s not very happy with you,” Paige whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe was confused, “ I’d like to know how you know about all this,”

Paige just smiled, “ That’s my secret,” she said, “ Let’s just say I agree with Barb-you had one job and you fucked it up.”

“ But this has nothing to do with you,” Zoe argued, struggling against the masking tape that bound her hands together.

“ Oh I got my own plan,” Paige told her. Zoe held her breath when she felt the masking tape give. Zoe winced when she thought about her fight with Frieda a couple of days ago. Frieda had been right to suspect her for being the one sent to kill her.

Zoe couldn’t believe that Frieda had figured out Zoe’s biggest secret. Zoe and Barb had come up with the plan when Zoe had been in max. Barb had been kind to her and Zoe had wanted to repay her kindness so she had agreed on Barb’s plan to murder Frieda. Barb had gotten her sent to minimum security up the hill, but when Zoe met Frieda, something had changed in Zoe.

Zoe had fallen in love with Frieda and had mostly forgotten about Barb’s plan. Until a few days ago that is. Zoe had managed to convince Frieda that she loved her. It wasn’t a total lie-Zoe really did love Frieda. Barb had manipulated her into thinking Frieda was the enemy when she wasn’t. It was Barb and her sister Carol that were the enemies.

 

* * *

 

**_Ten Years Ago_ **

**_Maximum Security_ **

 

Barb and Zoe were both finally out of the medical unit and sent back to their block-D block. Zoe headed towards her cell. Her cellmate was a woman named Miss Rosa.

“ You’re back,” Miss Rosa greeted her.

“ Yeah,” Zoe replied.

“ You look a little better when I saw you last.” It had been Miss Rosa who had found Zoe beaten up in the showers. “ And those bitches who jumped you, they are down in the SHU.” Miss Rosa added.

“ Oh,” was all Zoe could say when a guard appeared in their doorway.

“ Cisneros-you’ve got to come with me,” the guard said to her.

“ Why? What’s this about?” Miss Rosa replied warily.

“ The case manager wants to see you,” the guard said and Miss Rosa followed him out. Zoe was about to climb up to the bunk when Barb appeared.

“ Want to play a game of cards?” Barb asked, holding up a packet of cards.

“ Sure,” Zoe agreed and followed Barb out to the main area.

“ So, you never did tell me why you’re in here,” Zoe said as Barb dealt the cards.

Barb told her the story, “ It was only meant to be for ten years but then we both got extra time added to our sentence not so long ago-a few years before you arrived.”

“ What for?”

“ Carol had this friend-her name is Frieda. They ran a contraband market...until the bitch Frieda stole her stash and stabbed us both in the back.”

Zoe stared at her, eyes wide,” Why would Frieda do that? What did you and Carol ever do to her?”

“ I have no idea-I certainly didn’t do anything to Frieda. She was more Carol’s friend than mine.” Barb paused, “ She did it so that she can be transferred to the minimum security up the hill. It’s basically summer camp compared to this shit hole.”  

“ She stabbed you in the back just to get transferred?” Zoe shook her head,” Wow, what a bitch. And to think you never did anything to her!”

“ Me and Care got extra time and we never saw Frieda again. But if I ever did…”

“ You’d do the same thing to her like she did to you?”

“ Almost but not quite. I’d kill the bitch, that’s what I would do,”

They started playing, “ How are you going to do that?”

Barb looked thoughtful, “ I’m starting to get an idea…it might be crazy enough to work. Only if you’ll help me.”

Zoe hesitated, “ I don’t know. Will this add extra time to my sentence? I’m already doing ten years.”

“ You once said to me that you owe me a favour for being kind to you.”

Zoe swallowed and hoped she dind’t look as nervous as she felt. “ That’s true I did.”

Barb smiled, “ Well, I’m about to call in that favour. I’m not going to kill Frieda-you are.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

“ Me?” Zoe’s face went pale.

“ I was kind to you. I took you under my wing and because of that the beatings stopped. You _do_ owe me,” Barb reminded her.

 _She’s right. I do owe her_. “ I know…how am I going to do that when I’m stuck in Max?” Zoe asked.

“ Don’t worry about that. Just leave the details to me. Once you get to minimum security, befriend Frieda and when she leasts expects it…”

“ So, you want me to kill Frieda but won’t that send me straight back here…and possibly add more time to my sentence?”

“ Probably. But at least she’ll be dead and you’ve paid your debt.” Barb reminded her.

“ Okay…I’ll do it.” Zoe agreed sighing.

“ Good. Let me work out the details and we’ll talk about it more tonight.” Barb said.

The memory faded and Zoe opened her eyes and realised her sister was staring at her, “ You really spaced out. I guess having no food and practically no water for days is getting to you. I was told not to starve you, so I better go get some food and water for you.”

“ How long are you keeping me down here?” Zoe demanded. She had to admit she was parched and was dying to use the bathroom. But she had managed to hang onto it and was getting stomach cramps as a result.  She was probably dehydrated and the room spun dizzily around her.

“ Til I’m told to let you go,” Paige replied, “ Be back soon. If you need to relieve yourself, just let yourself go.”

“ How did you manage to stage my death?” Zoe asked.

“ It wasn’t me.  The guard Barb has on her payroll blindfolded you then injected you with a sedative. He made sure no one went near your “body” when he loaded you on a stretcher. Then you woke up in this room.”

Zoe had heard everything that went on in her cell. She knew Frieda had collapsed from grief. _Oh Frieda. What you must be going through_. She missed Frieda like crazy and couldn’t wait to be reunited with her. Paige left the room then and Zoe kept working on the masking tape that was giving bit by bit. She was lucky Paige hadn’t found the blade she hid in her shirt pocket.

At last the masking tape ripped and her hands were free. She stretched her arms and ripped the masking tape away from her ankles. She stood up and swayed. She took out the blade from her pocket and positioned herself by the door and waited.

Minutes later, the door swung open and Zoe lunged at her sister, knocking her to the ground. The food and bottle of water went flying. Zoe straddled Paige who stared up at her in shock and disbelief.

“ How did you-“

“ You underestimated me,” Zoe said pressing a blade against her throat, “ I’ve spend nearly ten years with a woman who grew up in a survivalist household and she has taught me to _always_ be prepared.”

Paige struggled underneath her but Zoe was strong. Her dark eyes that mirrored Zoe’s own stared up at her mockingly, “ Go ahead kill me, you don’t have the-“but her words were cut short when Zoe slashed the blade across Paige’s throat and blood spurted out, staining Zoe’s pink shirt.

Paige made a gurgling noise as blood ran down onto the ground. Paige’s eyes closed as Zoe stood up. The door to the storage room was wide open. She stepped over Paige’s body and walked down the hallway that lead to B block when she saw Barb duck into a nearby utility closet. A few minutes later Carol did the same thing. Zoe’s blood went cold when she saw that Barb was wearing the pink uniform of B Block.

They were planning on killing Frieda, since she had failed to do the job herself.

 _Barb will tell Frieda I was the one who was sent to kill her and Frieda will end up hating me. I can’t let that happen!_ Zoe thought running down the hallway, towards the closet.  

* * *

A few hours later, Frieda sat on her stool, and put down her empty pudding cup. Just a few hours before, she had learned some news-the Denning sisters were dead. They were found in the hallway leading to B Block. They had killed each other.

 _They were on their way to kill me but I guess paranoia got to them and they ended up killing each other instead._ Frieda thought to herself. It would be just like them. She figured they had come up with the idea to use the big kickball game as a diversion so that they could walk into Florida undetected and kill Frieda.

 _I always knew they would come for me._ Frieda thought, _But they got to each other first. I was lucky this time. And I’m free._ Or was she? Sure her biggest enemies might be dead, but she still had other enemies to worry about. Their followers for one and her fellow inmates from minimum, the ones she had sold out to the feds. 

She went over to her bed and laid down and stared at the photo of Zoe. She wished Zoe was still around to share in the good news. Now Frieda could be less paranoid about things. Then she thought of Suzanne and Doggett and winced. Just before their kickball game, Frieda had told Suzanne she wasn’t her friend-she never had been her friend, she had just been using her for survival. But it wasn’t the truth-not really. Frieda wanted Suzanne away from B block, out of danger. And she wanted Suzanne to get out to enjoy the fresh air while she could. _It’s called tough love._ Frieda thought but Doggett didn’t see it that way.

Frieda hadn’t seen the two of them since then and she hated to admit it, she was starting to feel lonely. Having friends around had helped her with her grief over Zoe.

It was just yesterday she had received a visitor. Someone she’d never thought she’d see in a long time. It’s not easy for inmates from other blocks to visit inmates in Florida, they need special permission. And even then permission wasn’t usually granted.

The visitor had been Red and Frieda had thought Red had come to kill her.

The former chef stood in Frieda’s doorway, “ Kill you? I haven’t come to kill you Frieda,” Red assured Frieda who stood cowering against the far wall of her cell. “ Although I had thought about it-“

 _I knew it_ Frieda thought.

“ I came to pay my respects. It took a while but I finally managed to get special permission to visit you. We have to make this quick though, it’s only for ten minutes and Carol doesn’t know I’m here.”

“ We can talk out there,” Frieda said leading the way to the main area. Talking out in the open with lots of guards around was safer.

“ Your friends with Carol?” Frieda asked as they sat down.

“ Kind of. I just wanted to say I’m sorry about Zoe. When I heard she had died, all my hatred I had for you died with her.” Red studied the older woman. Frieda was a mess-her face was pale, there were dark circles under her eyes and her hair unwashed.

“ It’s been hard without her,” Frieda admitted, “ Every time I close my eyes I see her. I dream about her. I’m having trouble coming to terms to with it I guess.”

“ Well the two of you have been together for nearly ten years. She was a big part of your life. No one can expect you to get over it quickly.” Red pointed out, “ But one thing I don’t understand is why did she do it? Weren’t things going well between you two?”

Frieda winced when she thought about the ugly confrontation between her and Zoe. “ Not really…I haven’t been very good to her since we came to Max.” she said softly. _Because of you, Zoe’s dead. She had been the best thing that’s ever happened to you and now she’s gone._ Frieda finally realised that it was her fault Zoe had died. She had driven Zoe to commit suicide.

“ Oh Frieda. You know how sensitive she is,” Red said sighing. So there had been big trouble in paradise.

“ I know. It’s because of me, she’s dead. I miss her so bad Red.”

 _Zoe’s dead. And it’s all Frieda’s fault. Frieda’s taken everything away from me. My freedom and the woman I loved_. All the sympathy that had been building up for Frieda vanished and the hate returned. Frieda looked up and saw the look of pure rage on Red’s face and the hatred in her eyes.

All of a sudden, Red lunged at her and Frieda fell to the floor with Red straddling her and hands around Frieda’s throat.

“ Reznikov!” a guard shouted as several guards ran up and inmates rushed over. Red tightened her grip around Frieda’s throat and Frieda’s face was turning grey. She applied more pressure and she could see an image of Zoe in her mind-and Zoe was frowning at her.

“ You’ve taken everything from me Frieda,” Red hissed at her as rage lines started to appear, “ My freedom and the woman I loved. The Dennings wanted you dead, and I’m going to finish what they tried to start!”

The guards grabbed Red’s arms and hauled her off Frieda.

“ You’re going straight to the Shu Reznikov. You did this all on your own,” the guard yelled at her.

Two inmates helped Frieda up and she shook them off, “ Leave me alone,” she growled and ran for her cell.

* * *

Several hours later, Suzanne found Frieda still in her cell. She had been hiding in there ever since Red tried to strangle her and had refused to talk to anybody. But she had to talk to Frieda, she had some news. News Frieda was going to like.

“ Frieda?” Suzanne appeared in her doorway to find the older woman sharpening the shivs that Frieda had found a week ago. The colour had returned to her face but she looked grim-determined even.

“ Go away Warren,” Frieda replied, not even looking up.

“ But I really have to talk to you-I’ve got some news.”

“ I’m not in the mood for visitors,” Frieda replied shortly.

“ It’s about Zoe,” Suzanne said stepping into her cell. Very slowly Frieda put down the shivs and glared up at Suzanne.

“ I said I don’t want any visitors and I certainly don’t want to talk about Zoe.”

“ But…you’re going to want to hear this,” Suzanne pleaded. Frieda sighed. She knew the girl wouldn’t go away unless she was heard.

“ Zoe’s alive,” Suzanne said and Frieda stared at her coldly.

“ Suzanne, if this is payback for what I said to you earlier, than this is a very cruel trick to play on someone who is still grieving.”

“ No! This is no trick. It’s true-I overheard two guards talking. Her death was staged by someone-don’t know who-and she’s in medical right now getting looked over. Frieda, your Zoe is alive!”

Frieda narrowed her eyes at Suzanne, “ I still think this is a trick you and Doggett cooked up…”

Susanne shook her head, “ Frieda, I’d never lie about something like this. I promise.”

“ I’m sorry but I don’t believe you Suzanne,” Frieda said and headed for her cell.

Two hours later, Frieda heard a commotion outside. She ignored the commotion and continued to work on the booby traps. Just because the Dennings were dead, didn’t mean she got to relax.

Someone knocked on the door jamb to her cell, “ What is it?” she said grumpily looking up and her heart skipped a beat and time seemed to stop. She dropped the empty pudding cup and stared at her visitor in disbelief and shock.

“ Z-Zoe?” she whispered.

Her fiancée, the love of her life smiled at her, “ Hi Frieda,” she greeted her.

Frieda stood up and the two women stared at each other. From outside, Suzanne and Doggett and a few other inmates watched the reunion.

Frieda finally opened her arms and Zoe fell into them as Frieda held her tight.

She’s come back to me, Frieda thought as Zoe looked up at her, tears of joy springing into her eyes. Frieda felt her own eyes tear up.

Frieda stood back slightly and studied her. Apart from being a little thin and pale, she looked well, “ I look good for a dead person don’t I?” Zoe asked with a wry smile. Frieda laughed, the first time she laughed in ages and the two women embraced again. Frieda’s mouth settled down onto Zoe’s for a lingering kiss as the other inmates cheered.  


	7. Chapter 7

 

The kiss between Frieda and Zoe deepened and became more urgent as Frieda buried her hands in Zoe's long brown hair and after a while they finally broke apart.

" How is it that you're actually here right now?" Frieda asked her. " I saw your body being carried out on the stretcher…"

" Long story," Zoe replied, " What about you? What happened while I was gone?"

" Lots of things," Frieda took her arm and they sat down on Frieda's bed, " but you go first," and that's when Zoe noticed the photo on Frieda's wall.

" Oh my goodness," she laughed staring at a photo of her younger self wearing the uniform of C block. Her hair was even longer then, she was thinner, and not a grey hair or wrinkle in sight, " Where on earth did you get  _that_?"

Frieda told her. " You were really beautiful when you were young," she said.

" And I'm not now?" Zoe replied and Frieda reddened.

" I mean uh-" that's when she saw the familiar mischievous sparkle in Zoe's brown eyes. Frieda glanced over at the photo-young Zoe was also smiling at the camera mischievously.

" I'm just teasing Frieda," Zoe kissed her forehead then began telling her story.

" After our fight that day I came back here. Someone put a blindfold over my eyes and injected me with something. My whole body went numb, I couldn't move. I must have blacked out for a while because the next thing I knew I was being loaded onto a stretcher and taken away. It was the weirdest feeling-I could hear everything going on in our cell but I couldn't call out for help or move." She paused, " Frieda, I heard you. I heard you call my name but I couldn't make a sound."

" But who would do such a thing?" Frieda asked, taking her hand in hers, " Who would stage your death and abduct you?"

 _It was Barb,_ Zoe wanted to say but knew she couldn't. So she had to come up with a story she knew Frieda would buy, " It was my sister." She said, " She did it because of what I did to her boyfriend ten years ago."

" It makes sense...I guess. But how did she get into a maximum security prison?"

" She had paid a guard off to stage my death. The guard made sure nobody touched my…body otherwise they'd learn I actually wasn't dead. Then he bought me to this storage room and held me there for a few days."

" How did you escape?"

"  _You_  helped me escape," Zoe told her and Frieda stared at her confused.

" We've been together since 2004 Frieda. You've taught me to always be prepared. I kept a blade in my pocket. My sister never thought to pat me down for weapons." she told her how she escaped and that one of the guards found her in the hallway, nearly fainting from lack of food and water and bleeding.

" And Paige?"

" Dead. I killed her," Zoe said softly.

" Well she did abduct you and tried to kill you herself, what you did was self-defence."

" That's what one of the guards said when I showed them Paige. They believed my story about being abducted because the guard who abducted me confessed to staging the whole thing."

" And you went for days without food and water," Frieda shook her head in wonder, " You're one tough lady,"

" She did remember to bring me water from time to time but hardly any food,"

" I still can't believe you're here," Frieda said, " It's been really hard without you Zoe." She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against Zoe's, " The last few days have been a nightmare. Losing you was like losing a part of myself."

Zoe smiled at her and noticed vanilla pudding on their desk and grabbed it, " I've actually missed vanilla pudding," she told Frieda as she picked up a spoon and dug into it. She glanced over at the photo, " Piper found that in the library did she?"

" Yes, along with a bunch of other photos," Frieda replied, " Oh, I have some news. The Denning sisters are dead."

Zoe froze in mid-bite. She stared at Frieda shocked. She swallowed the mouthful of pudding and sat down at their desk. " They are dead? How? When?"

" Just a few hours ago. Before you were found. They were found in the hallway. It appeared they killed each other." Frieda sighed, " Two of my biggest enemies are now dead."

Zoe finished her pudding and put down the pudding cup, " And how do you feel about that?" she asked, opening up another pudding. She was famished.

" I still can't afford to relax. Carol and Barb have their followers. And we can't forget about the ladies we sold out…"

" Red," Zoe supplied wincing, " But we're safe. They can't get to us in here."

Frieda decided not to tell her about Red's visit.

* * *

The food cart arrived and dinner was served. After dinner, Frieda couldn't find Zoe. She had disappeared somewhere.

" I haven't seen her," Suzanne said when Frieda asked if she saw her. Frieda bit her lip. It was unlike Zoe not to tell Frieda where she was going.

Later that evening, Zoe returned and found Frieda in their cell.

" Where've you been?" Frieda asked looking up.

" I was taken to medical for a check-up. I would have told you but I didn't have time," Zoe said evasively.

" Oh," was all Frieda said. Zoe sighed, Frieda was mad.

" Frieda, don't be mad. I was fine-I was in medical, than I went to the library to find something."

" What did you find?" Frieda asked and Zoe held up a photo. It was a photo of Frieda, around 30 years ago. " You were quite the hottie yourself," Zoe said studying the photo. The young Frieda wore the blue jumpsuit of C block and her dark hair was braided. " I wish I'd known you when you were younger. If we had been in max at the same time do you think we could have been friends?"

" Well, we would have been in different blocks. But if we were meant to be, then yes. I think we would have been more than friends."

" We  _are_  meant to be." Zoe said softly as she stared at the photo of young Frieda.

" You and I-we're forever," Frieda echoed the same words Zoe once said to her before Zoe leaned over and captured Frieda's lips with her own. They both fell backwards onto Frieda's bed, discarding clothes before Zoe covered Frieda's body with her own.

 _The Dennings are dead, my secret is safe._ Zoe thought as she made love to Frieda,  _As long as I'm alive, Frieda will never know that I was the one sent to kill her._ She kissed Frieda's stomach and the insides of Frieda's thighs before her tongue find its target.  _If Frieda ever does find out, she'll kill me. It doesn't matter how much she loves me, she will kill me, there's no question about it._ Frieda moaned as her tongue worked on Frieda's clit and after awhile Frieda arched her back," Oh, Jesus," Frieda moaned as she came.

 _The only way to stop her from killing me is to kill her first,_ Zoe thought as she slid a finger inside Frieda. Frieda had locked her legs around Zoe's waist and drew Zoe closer to her as Zoe kissed Frieda's jawline then traced the outline of her octopus tattoo as finger slid in and out. Frieda's eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy. Her hands clutched at Zoe's shoulders as Zoe's finger worked on Frieda, faster and harder.  _I just hope it won't come to that. I love Frieda. I don't want to kill her. "_   Oh Jesus!" Frieda moaned again. 

Frieda felt herself coming again as Zoe made love to her. Usually their lovemaking was pretty passionate, but tonight it felt different. There was an urgent feel to it-more desperate and it was actually starting to hurt.

" Zoe, slow down," she gasped as Zoe's finger applied pressure down there. She looked up at Zoe was shocked at what she saw-Zoe's eyes had a cold and dark look to them and seemed to be in her own world.

" Zoe, it's starting to hurt a bit," Frieda said but Zoe wasn't paying attention. She pushed at Zoe's shoulders, " I said, stop!" Frieda commanded as Zoe jerked backward, that look in her eyes vanishing.

" Frieda?"

" Zoe, you were hurting me just now," Frieda said softly as Zoe moved away from her. She grabbed the blanket that had fallen onto the floor and covered herself with it.

" I was?" Zoe stared at Frieda and realised she was right. Things went a little overboard. " I was too rough-I'm sorry Frieda. I guess I lost myself for a minute…" she trailed off. She was unable to explain herself. Frieda studied her fiancée. She's not in a good place right now. She's been through a terrible ordeal. Maybe jumping into bed right away hadn't been the best idea. " Zoe, maybe you should go back to your own bed. We'll talk about it in the morning." Frieda said. Zoe nodded, her eyes tearing up as she grabbed her nightgown and disappeared up to her bunk bed.

What's happened to Zoe? Frieda wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

 

Frieda woke the next morning to find Zoe’s bed empty.  According to Suzanne, Zoe already had her breakfast and had disappeared soon after. Frieda sighed, it was clear that Zoe was embarrassed about last night and was avoiding her. Frieda cringed when she thought about the terrible night. She needed to fix things with Zoe.  

“ I’m surprised she’s not with you,” Suzanne said to Frieda as they ate their breakfast, “ Now that she’s back I thought you guys would always be together. Just like before she…went away. But now she keeps disappearing on you,” Suzanne frowned. “ Is she okay?”

“ She’s been through a lot,” Frieda replied, “ Maybe she just needs time to herself,”

“ But haven’t you noticed?” Suzanne persisted, “ Zoe’s been acting different since she’s been back.”

“ I’ve noticed. Believe me I’ve noticed. She’s just not the same Zoe.” Frieda said and Suzanne nodded in agreement.

After breakfast, Zoe still hadn’t returned. “ I have some idea of where she might be,” Frieda said, “ I’ll be back.”

* * *

Zoe sat in the little nook of the library and wiped her eyes. She thought she was done crying but apparently not. She’d cried herself to sleep last night and ever since breakfast, she’d been crying since. So far nobody had find her little hiding spot. She had found it yesterday after finding the box of photos and so far no one has found it.

 _I was in such a bad place yesterday_ , She thought to herself and shuddered, _I had better watch myself or Frieda will figure something’s up. She’s not stupid._

She glanced at the clock on the far wall. It was nearly ten, exercise class would be starting soon. Before she was abducted, she and Frieda often joined the exercise class that was set up in the rec room of B block. But she couldn’t make herself move.

Think I’ll skip it. She decided. She was feeling too tired to exercise and her whole body felt clammy. Probably from lack of sleep.

She closed her eyes when she heard footsteps. She looked up and it was Frieda. “ There you are,” Frieda greeted her. Zoe’s eyes were red rimmed and swollen from crying and her face was pale.

“ How did you know I was here?”

“ I used to use this corner of the library.” Frieda said, “ Zoe, we really do need to talk about last night.”

Zoe’s shoulders slumped, “ I know,” she said softly and shifted over to make room for Frieda. Frieda sat down beside her and looked around. 

“ I haven’t been in this library for thirty years.” She said, “ What happened last night?” she put her arm around Zoe’s shoulders and to her relief, Zoe didn’t pull away.

“ I really don’t know. It was if I couldn’t control myself-it was like a part of myself disappeared and this other person took over. I felt…different.”

“ You were different,” Frieda agreed, “ Last night was different.”

“ I’m sorry I hurt you,” Zoe said, “ I never meant to hurt you…”

“ I forgive you. Just as long as you forgive yourself,” Frieda replied kissing her forehead, before her mouth found Zoe’s for a long and searching kiss. _I’ve forgotten,_ Zoe thought as Frieda pulled her in for a tight embrace as the kissed deepened and turned passionate. She’d forgotten how good it felt being in Frieda’s arms-she felt loved and safe.

  _I can never kill Frieda_ _and Frieda won’t ever kill me,_ Zoe thought, _what on earth was I doing thinking those kind of thoughts last night? And hurting her while we made love? Barb Denning has warped my mind. She manipulated me into thinking Frieda is the enemy when she’s not. Frieda loves me and I love her_.  Even though Barb was dead, she continued to warp her mind. Well, enough was enough! She had to get rid of all dark thoughts now or she’d lose Frieda for good.

She wrapped her arms around Frieda’s neck as Frieda kissed her and all dark thoughts vanished. After a while, she found herself lying back on the floor with Frieda’s head between her thighs as her tongue explored her. She reached down with her own hand and rubbed herself as Frieda’s tongue explored her.

Frieda sat back and watched as Zoe pleasured herself. Frieda covered Zoe’s body with her own as her own hand disappeared between her legs.  She fondled Zoe’s breasts with her free hand before sucking on a nipple. Her tongue found its way back between Zoe’s thighs and Frieda continued to stroke herself as she massaged Zoe’s clit and it wasn’t long before Zoe came. She arched her back and moaned. Frieda lay back down next to Zoe.

Zoe pressed her mouth against Frieda’s and to give Frieda some relief she slid her hand between Frieda’s legs and stroked her. “ Fuck,” Frieda moaned.

They lay in each other’s arms afterwards, “ This corner of the library doesn’t get used, so we can use as our own private place,” Frieda said as she propped herself up on one elbow.

“ I’m amazed we haven’t gotten caught,” Zoe said, “ I like the idea of using this nook as our own hide out…”

“ Now we won’t be restricted in making love in our cell after lights out,” Frieda whispered.

Zoe was about to reply but her words were lost when Frieda pressed her lips against hers.

* * *

Red lay on her bed in the SHU, hands behind her head as she thought about the past few days. Carol was dead and so was her sister Barb. Both had killed each other-or so it had appeared.

But Red knew better. _It’s Frieda,_ Red thought, _She was the one who killed them because she knew they were after her. So she got to them first…and how does she get away with it? She just does. Every single time._

On the same day the sisters died, Red was told some astonishing news about Zoe. Zoe was alive-she had been found wondering the halls near D block, dehydrated and weak. Nicky had been assigned to clean the SHu and had told her that Zoe’s death had been staged by some guard that Barb had on payroll. Red came to the conclusion that Barb staged Zoe’s death as revenge against Frieda because Barb knew Zoe and Frieda were an engaged couple and knew that by “killing” Zoe would fuck Frieda up. The last report Nicky had was that Zoe had recovered from being abducted and was doing well.

 _I can’t believe I had sympathy for Frieda_ , Red thought, disgusted with herself. _Once again Frieda wins. She gets everything and I get zilch._

* * *

Suzanne looked up to see Frieda and Zoe appear, walking towards them arm in arm. Suzanne smiled, it looked like they had sorted things out but they’d been gone for hours. Where on earth did they disappear to?

“ Doggett and me are going to have a game of UNO,” Suzanne greeted the two older women as they sat down, “ Want to join us?”

“ Sure, why not.” Frieda answered as she held Zoe’s hand. All through the game, Suzanne couldn’t help but watch them. They were so cute-sharing private looks when they thought no one was looking and whispering sweet nothings to each other. It looked like everything was back on track, Suzanne thought happily, _Things got messy for a while before the kickball game but the four of us are friends again just like we were before Zoe returned._

Suzanne might have lost her family from minimum, but she had gained herself a new family and she hoped this one will last.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

It was almost dusk, Zoe headed back to the hidden nook. She had found a note from Frieda asking her to meet her back at their new private place at dusk. They hadn’t spent that much time together since that morning because they were involved in different activities throughout the day and she had another check-up with medical. She missed Frieda and was looking forward in spending some time with her.

She rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment, someone had found their hiding place. There was an air mattress, a couple of pillows, blanket and even a small corner table and a desk lamp plugged into the wall.

“ I can’t believe it, someone found it,” she said with a sigh.

“ No one has found it, I set it up for us,” a voice said behind her.

“ You did this?” she asked Frieda and Frieda smiled at her. She was holding a few snacks and a couple of juice boxes.

“ If we’re going to use this old nook of mine, we may as well be comfortable,” Frieda said as she put the snacks and drinks on the little corner table.

“ How on earth did you sneak this stuff past the guards?” Zoe asked.

Frieda shrugged, “ It’s easy when you’re almost invisible to them,” she replied, “ This little nook might not be as good as the old bunker but it’s better than nothing. What do you think?”

Zoe threw her arms around Frieda’s neck and kissed her, “ It’s great. Thanks for doing this,”

Frieda returned the kiss with equal passion before leading her to the air mattress.

* * *

“ I’m always hungry after we just had sex,” Zoe said an hour later. She reached for the bag of potato chips and opened them.

“ I know, which is why I bought food,” Frieda replied, trying to get her breath back. She felt pleasantly numb. Making love had been passionate and that’s what they were used to-there was none of the pain Frieda went through the other night. It seemed Zoe was back to her normal self.

“ Did you want anything?” Zoe studied the food on the nearby chair,” There’s your favourite-oatmeal crème pie.”

“ I just need a minute, I can barely move,” Frieda groaned. They ate their snacks before they realised it was almost time for count before dinnertime. They cleaned up their rubbish before getting dressed and heading back to B block.

They stood outside their cells as the guards did the count. “ You’ve been gone for ages,” Suzanne greeted Frieda as she stood behind Frieda as Frieda got her dinner.

“ I hardly see the two of you anymore,” she added.

“ We are an engaged couple Suzanne,” Frieda reminded her, “ We need to spend time together.”

“ When are you two going to get married?” Suzanne asked.

Frieda hadn’t really discussed it with Zoe and she certainly didn’t want to discuss something so personal with Suzanne. Suzanne’s question reminded her that she really wanted to be married to Zoe-more so than ever.

“ It can be done you know-getting married in prison. I heard that Vause and Chapman recently tied the knot.”

“ They did huh?” Frieda and Suzanne headed for their usual table.

“ Yeah, Nichols officiated the ceremony. It’s a prison wedding, but it was still a wedding.” Suzanne sighed wistfully,” Wish I got an invitation.” She frowned, “ Maybe it got lost in the mail….”

“ What are you guys talking about?” Zoe joined them with her tray with Doggett behind her.

“ Weddings,” Suzanne replied, “ Vause and Chapman just got married and Nichols officiated it.”

“ I’m not surprised that Nicky officiated it. She told me once she did that online course,” Zoe told them.

“ So she can marry off anyone?” Frieda asked thoughtfully. Now that the leaders of C and D block were dead and Red was locked up and rotting away in the SHU, maybe she could ask Nicky to officiate her and Zoe’s wedding ceremony?

But would Nicky even want to? After all Frieda did rat out her mom. _But you aren’t the only one. Even Nicky betrayed Red in the end…_

She had to get a message to Nicky, she wanted to marry Zoe before anything else happened.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Nicky glanced down at the message given to her by Frieda Berlin. Frieda wanted her services as a marriage officiator as Frieda wanted to marry her partner Zoe. Apparently Frieda had heard about her marrying off Vause and Chapman and wanted to know if Nicky could do the same for her and Zoe.

 _Zoe is getting out in one month,_ Frieda had written, _I’d like to us to be married before then. Soon if that’s possible. I’ll make all the arrangements. Just let Kopeland know if you want to do it-or not._

_-Frieda._

Nicky knew that Zoe was one of the inmates from minimum that had gotten extra time on her sentence-even though she had been cooperative during the investigations and was actually a victim of the riot. She had gotten shot for Christ sake. So she was  given one extra month and before the riot, Zoe had just three weeks. Or was it four? Nicky couldn't remember.

 _I wonder what Red would say if she knew Frieda and Zoe were marrying?_ Nicky thought as she found CO Copeland.

“ The bitch had stolen everything from me” _,_ Red had said to Nicky a few days ago when Nicky went on her cleaning rounds, “ She sold me out to the feds so she can get cozy with Zoe down in Florida with extra pudding and better TV.”

“ You still love Zoe even though _she_ was the one who broke up with you?” Nicky had asked in surprise.

“ I can’t help it. I’ll always love Zoe,” Red shrugged.

 “ Tell Frieda, I’ll do it,” Nicky said to Copeland when the memory faded, “ I’ll marry the two lovebirds off. Just let me know when.”

* * *

 

She was sent to the SHU to clean and she found Red’s cell. “ Hey Red,” she said.

Red looked up, she looked a fright. “ Nicky,” she greeted her.

They chatted for a while, “ Did you know Frieda and Zoe are getting married?” Nicky asked her.

“ Of course I do, Frieda proposed to Zoe during the riot,” Red said as she tried to find a more comfortable position on the bed.

“ No, I mean they’re getting married in a few days,” Nicky said.

“ And let me guess, you’re marrying them off like you married Vause and Chapman,” Red replied.

“ Well, Frieda asked me. I couldn't turn them down.”

“ Once again Frieda wins,” Red muttered.

* * *

That afternoon after returning from their little nook, CO Hellman approached them and Frieda felt Zoe stiffen beside her. Neither liked Hellman.

“ McKenzie, come with me,” he ordered as she clutched Frieda’s arm.

“ Come with you where?” Zoe asked warily.

“ Don’t worry Berlin, I’ll bring her back,” Hellman told Frieda and Zoe was forced to follow him. She glanced over at Frieda worriedly.

 _Oh God, they've found out_   Zoe thought as she followed the guard. Somehow they found out that the Denning sisters didn't kill each other as first thought-she had killed them. She did it to protect Frieda-and herself.  But how did they find out? There had been no witnesses.

_Zoe watched as she saw Carol enter the utility closet after Barb. They were on their way to kill Frieda. She had seen Barb wear the pink uniform of B Block. And they will tell her that they were finishing the job that she failed to start. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't risk the woman she loved learn that she was supposed to betray her._

_She pushed the door to the room open with such force, she made Carol drop her weapon in surprise. Barb’s eyes opened wide when she saw who it was._

_“ You!” she snarled, “ Since you couldn't finish your job, we have to do it!”_

_Carol whirled to face Barb, “ You sent her to kill Frieda?” Carol chuckled,  
“ If you wanted something done properly, you should have just done it yourself Barbie. Those two-“ but she never got to finish her sentence. Zoe had reached down and snatched up Carol’s weapon and plunged it into her back. Blood trickled from Carol’s mouth and she fell to the floor. She watched Carol crawl away before she turned to Barb. Before Barb could do anything, she slashed Barb across the throat with her blade. She did it twice to be safe as Barb slumped to the floor, her life pouring out of her. _

_Zoe dragged the lifeless body of Barb out in the hallway and saw that Carol was still crawling. She placed a foot on Carol’s back and held her down as she gave the knife another push. Carol gurgled and was dragging herself along the ground. Zoe heard footsteps nearby and headed in another direction._

* * *

Zoe stood in line with some other inmates. She recognised a few from Litchfield Minimum and from her own block. There was Blanca Flores and Piper Chapman. She barely knew Blanca, she used to hang around the Spanish Harem back in minimum. Now she was in C block along with Gloria Mendoza, Piper and Alex.

Sophia Burset walked up behind her, “ Do you know what this is about?” Sophia asked Zoe.

Zoe looked up at her friend and shook her head, “ I haven’t a clue. But I feel like a kid who’s been called to the principal’s office,” she joked.

It was finally Zoe’s turn and the man sitting behind the desk invited her to sit down.

“ Ive read your case file,” the man said to her, going through some paperwork, “ And you haven’t had an easy time in prison have you?”

“ No sir…but who does?” she replied. _What is he getting at?_ She wondered.

“ I’m Sam Watts, your case manager and I’ve learned that for the past ten years you’ve only had two shots and other than that you haven’t caused any trouble…but you’ve been _involved_ in some trouble. But that was hardly your fault. MCC realises that you were a victim of the riot not a perpetrator.” then he started to shuffle the papers around and looked thoughtful, “ Yes, I think you’re eligible.”

 _The MCC bastards finally realise that I’ve been a victim?_ Zoe thought to herself. _Better late than never I suppose_.

 “ What am I eligible for? Some senior program that’s running?” Zoe made a face. She maybe in her mid-fifties but she certainly didn’t feel old enough to join a boring seniors program. _Frieda’s going to laugh at me when she finds out about this_ , Zoe thought ruefully.

Sam chuckled, “ No, nothing like that. You’re eligible for early release,” and he held up her file that that was stamped with: EARLY RELEASE.

Zoe stared at him, gobsmacked. “ E-early release? How early are we talking about?”

“ In three days.”


	11. Chapter 11

 

Zoe walked out of the office feeling stunned, happy and sad all at once. Sophia was next in line and saw the look of confusion on her friend's face.

" Hey, are you okay?" Sophia asked.

" Yeah, I'm fine…I'll tell you later," she said as CO Hellman took her back to B Block.

Zoe didn't find Frieda in their cell but she find a note from Frieda, asking her to meet Frieda in their little hideaway.

" Hey," Zoe greeted her fiancée. Frieda was idly looking through a magazine. She sat down on the air mattress next to her.

Frieda leaned over and kissed her, " Hey yourself. How was the meeting?" she asked.

" You know how I'm getting out?"

Frieda nodded, " In a few weeks time. Which is something we need to talk more about-"

" No, not in a few weeks time," Zoe took a deep breath, " They are giving me an early release."

Frieda stared at her tensely, " How early are you talking about?" Frieda asked.

" Three days, " Zoe said softly, " I'm getting out in just three days."

There was silence. Frieda's heart started thumping wildly.  _She's getting out in three days? I only just got her back and now I'm gonna lose her all over again!_

" Frieda, say something," Zoe begged, " You're starting to scare me."

" T-that's great you're getting out early," Frieda replied finally and she stood up, " Really. But I just remembered I have to be somewhere…so I'll see you later?"

" But-" Zoe protested, " Don't you want to talk about this?" but Frieda was already gone. Zoe bit her lip. Why couldn't Frieda be happy for her? She knew Frieda would get upset over it and sure she acted like she was happy but she knew Frieda inside and out and Frieda wasn't just upset-she was angry.

_Why is she angry at me being released? Does she think I'm betraying her by leaving her? I would have thought if she really loved me, she'd be happy for me._

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Frieda watched as Sophia supervised the decorating of the rec room of B block. Sophia and Frieda had gathered up a few B block ladies to help out including Suzanne and Doggett. Sophia had a good eye for detail and considering she had become close to Zoe over the past month she knew Zoe's tastes quite well and knew what Zoe liked and didn't like.

After when Zoe told her about her news, Frieda had decided the only thing left to do was for them to get married-not tomorrow, but now. They didn't have much time left.

" She's really getting out early?" Suzanne asked Frieda.

" She's really getting out," Frieda confirmed.

" Aren't you worried about how she's gonna face the outside?" Suzanne asked her.

" Sure I am but she's tough. She's a survivor," Frieda said proudly.

" I know she is but-"

" Something on your mind Warren?"

" Well, look at my friend Taystee. She was released but the outside was so tough she re offended so that she could be sent back to prison again. Maybe Zoe-"

" Zoe will do nothing of the sort," Frieda interrupted, "She'll be fine."

" Okay, okay."

" Talk about last minute," someone said behind her, " But luckily for you Berlin, I've got lots of free time on my hands…" Frieda turned to see Nicky hovering in the doorway with CO Luscheck behind her.

" I heard McKenzie is getting out soon," Luscheck said to Frieda, " and that you two wanted a prison wedding or whatever…"

Frieda nodded, " Thanks for doing this Nichols. I know I'm probably not your favourite person right now. Considering after everything…"

" Eh, water under the bridge," Nicky replied, " Besides Red forgave me."

Frieda wasn't surprised that Red forgave her. After all, those two were as close as mother and daughter. Heck, they  _were_  mother and daughter.

" How long do we have Luscheck?" Frieda asked the CO.

" An hour. So make it count," Luscheck replied, " When do you want me to bring Zoe?"

Frieda looked around, " Bring her now, everything's basically done. Thanks everyone."

Luscheck opened the door to the rec room and showed Zoe inside. Zoe's jaw dropped at the decorated rec room. There was Suzanne, Doggett, Sophia and a few other ladies she's gotten to know. Frieda was standing in the middle of the room and Nicky was beside her.

" Frieda…what is this?" she whispered.

" What do you think? Since we haven't got much time left, there was only one thing left to do," Frieda smiled and took Zoe's hands in hers, " and it was to get married."

" I thought you were mad at me," Zoe admitted. For the past half hour she'd been sitting in their cell, feeling lost and confused at Frieda's reaction.

" Mad at you? I wasn't mad at you…I was just in a rush to get this sorted. I'm sorry for leaving you alone like that…"

" If you ladies are ready, I'd like to begin. We only have an hour." Nicky, the wedding officiator reminded them.

Nicky officiated the ceremony and the two women said their vows. Frieda told Zoe that she had been the best thing that ever happened to her. Their relationship wasn't perfect but there was thing she's always been sure off-she's always loved Zoe.

Zoe said her vows and had vowed to always stay true. Nicky said a few words. " It's now time to kiss the bride," Nicky said to both of them.

Frieda cupped Zoe's face and her mouth came down onto hers for a long kiss. Finally they were married.

 _But I'm still going to lose her_ , Frieda thought sadly. They wouldn't be able to enjoy their new married life together.


	12. Chapter 12

 

“ You guys have half an hour,” Nicky told them before winking at them as everyone left them alone.

Zoe put her arms around Frieda’s neck and kissed her, “ I can’t believe you did all this.”

“ So you liked it?” Frieda asked pleased.

“ I loved it,” Zoe studied Frieda, she still looked sad. “ Frieda, it’s not if we’re never going to see each other. I’ll be visiting you all the time and there’s always conjugal visits…”

Frieda raised her eyebrows, “ I don’t think conjugal visits applies to a married couple of the same sex.”

“ Actually, it _is_ allowed in some states-like Connecticut and New York, so we’re safe,” Zoe grinned, “ I looked it up.”

“ Well, that’s better than nothing,” Frieda said and pulled Zoe in for a hug before her lips met with Zoe’s. She slid her hands up Zoe’s shirt and backed her up against the table and after a while Frieda found herself sitting on the table with Zoe between her legs. Frieda leaned back on her elbows and bit her lip, trying not to cry out as Zoe worked on her.  

“ Oh Jesus,” Frieda groaned, she couldn’t help it. “ Luschek is probably listening to us right now,” she said as Zoe lay down next to her and snuggled in for a hug.

“ Well, we should give him something to listen to then,” Zoe said with a mischievous grin.

Outside the rec room, Luschek heard passionate moaning and he pressed his ear against the door to hear more. The moaning got louder and he raised an eyebrow. He has seen those two ladies together and they were obviously very much in love and capable of passion. 

Twenty minutes later, both women got dressed just as Luschek opened the door to the rec room.

“ Hope you enjoyed listening Luschek,” Zoe ribbed him before he took the two women back to B Block.

Suzanne saw the two newlyweds arrive back at Florida and she smiled happily, seeing them arm in arm, deep in conversation and having eyes only for each other. It was as if no one else existed but the two of them.

How was Frieda going to cope without Zoe?  

* * *

That night, after lights out, Frieda and Zoe curled up together on Frieda’s bed after making love again and talked long into the night-mostly about Zoe’s plans.

“ I’ll probably go back to the place where I grew up, before my sister and I moved to New York after our parents were killed.” Zoe mused when Frieda asked where she was going to live.

“ New Haven?” Frieda said and Zoe nodded. Zoe and Paige were both born and raised in New Haven before their parents were killed by a drunk driver more than thirty years ago.

“ Why go back there? Why not find an apartment in New York?”

“ New York is too busy and crowded.  I just want live somewhere quiet. A house in the suburbs will do. And besides, living in New York will just make me think about my sister and the time I killed her boyfriend…and that’s what got me sent to prison in the first place,” Zoe trailed off.

“ Fair enough.” Frieda replied. Zoe fell quiet and Frieda pulled her in for a hug before her mouth settled on hers for a long, passionate kiss. Zoe returned the kiss just as feverishly.  Zoe was leaving in just two days and Frieda was going to spend every last minute with Zoe before the outside world took Zoë away from her.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Frieda woke up early the following morning. Zoe had gone back to her own bed after the second time they had made love and it had been sometime early in the morning-just as the sun was rising. Frieda had watched the sunrise from their small window while Zoe slept then went to back to bed for awhile. 

Zoe stirred and sat up and saw Frieda climbing out of her bed, “ Morning,” she greeted her wife cheerfully. “ What time is it?”

“ Seven-thirty,” Frieda replied glancing at the clock in the common area.

“ Alvarez’s computer class is at eight-thirty. I want to see the rental listings.”

Frieda nodded. Alvarez’s computer class was only an hour. She still had all day with Zoe and all night before Zoe left tomorrow.

The two women got dressed and joined Doggett, Suzanne and Sophia for breakfast. Sophia was chatting happily to Suzanne and Doggett about her plans-she had learned that she was getting an early release and was being released the same day as Zoe was.

“ What are your plans?” Sophia asked Zoe as she ate some scrambled eggs.

“ I guess I’ll be staying at a motel while I look for a rental in New Haven,” Zoe said decidedly.

Sophia felt sorry for her friend. She knew Zoe didn’t have any family to stay with while she went house-hunting.

“ Money is no problem,” Zoe added,  “ My parents had left me quite a bit and all my sister’s money went straight to me after…after she died. So at least I don’t have to worry about that.”

Sophia nodded and ate silently, an idea forming in her mind.  She knew she could get Crystal to go along with it.

She picked up her tray, “ I’m off to make a phone call, do you ladies want a card game later?”

“ Sure,” Zoe agreed, Doggett and Suzanne said yes also and Frieda frowned. This would not do. A card game would take precious little time away from Zoe.

Zoe sensed Frieda’s unhappiness and changed her mind, “ Frieda and I need to spend the little time I have left together.”

* * *

“ You didn’t have to say no to the card game,” Frieda told Zoe absently as Zoe began organising her things around the cell.

“ We don’t have much time to spend together,” Zoe replied as she put her stuff in her caddy then gave it to Frieda. “ Here, this is yours. Any stuff you don’t want just divvy it up between Sophia, Doggett and Suzanne.”

Frieda put the caddy down onto her bed, “ I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow.” She said softly. She opened her arms and Zoe walked into them for a tight embrace before the warmth of Frieda’s lips came down onto hers for a passionate kiss as the two women clung together.

* * *

 

Sophia found Zoe and Frieda a few hours later in their cell. She had accidentally walked in on them kissing and in a clinch and they both had jumped apart looking guilty. Even though there was no reason to be. Everyone knew about them. Maybe they thought she was a guard.

“ Oh, I’m sorry, I should have knocked.” Sophia apologised.

“ That’s okay, at least you’re not a guard,” Zoe said relieved as she sat down on Frieda’s bed and the older woman sat at their desk.

“ It’s all set,” Sophia told Zoe.

“ What’s all set?”

“ You are staying with Crystal and me til you find yourself a place in New Haven.” Sophia said, “ It’s all arranged.”

“ Oh no I couldn’t impose on your and your wife,” Zoe protested, “ Crystal doesn’t even know me. Why would she let a former inmate stay with her? Plus she’s got Michael to think about…”

“ In case you’ve forgotten, I’m also a former inmate,” Sophia reminded her, “ And besides, I’ve talked about you so often, Crystal says she feels like she already knows you.” The she remembered Frieda, “ I hope that’s okay with you too Frieda,”

Frieda shrugged and smiled, “ She doesn’t need my permission Sophia but now I don’t have to be so worried about where she’ll be living after when she gets out. She doesn’t have any family to pick her up tomorrow.”

“ I know,” Sophia said, “ That had me worried. So, what do you think?” she asked Zoe.

“ Thank you,” Zoe replied gratefully her eyes filling with tears at Sophia’s kindness, “ Thanks Sophia, this means a lot.”

 _Zoe, I’m going to miss you_ Frieda thought, _What the fuck am I going to do without you?_


	14. Chapter 14

Nicky was sweeping the floor of the SHU hallway and having a conversation with Red and Gloria. Gloria had gotten herself thrown in the SHU also and was Red’s neighbour.

“ Well, it’s done,” Nicky said as she started cleaning the floor with bleach.

“ What’s done?” asked Red tiredly.

“ The wedding ceremony. Frieda and Zoe are now married.”

“ Those two are finally married? Good on them. I’ve seen them together and even caught them together once or twice-“

“ Most of us has caught them together at some point in their relationship. They’ve been together for years.” Nicky interrupted.

“ Not for years. She was with _me_ for two years after she and Frieda broke up,” Red reminded Nicky.

“ But they got back together again. If that’s not true love right there then I don’t know what is.” Nicky said.

Red scowled at this. If it hadn’t been for Frieda, she and Zoe would still be together. _Or would you? Don’t forget, Zoe was only with you to get back at Frieda for breaking up with her. She didn’t love you like you loved Zoe._

“ I thought they weren’t getting married for a few weeks yet,” Red said as she went over to the door and peered through the opening at Nicky.

“ Uh, no they had to move the wedding up to today, Zoe’s getting out.” Nicky said.

“ In a few weeks, we all know this,” Red said, “ But-“

“ No, I mean she’s getting out-they gave her an early release like they did with Chapman, Burset and Flores. She’s getting out tomorrow which why they had to have the wedding ceremony yesterday.”

“ Wait a sec-Flores is getting out?” Blanca Flores was a good friend of Gloria’s and her bunkmate until they transferred Gloria from block D to C.

“ Yep,” Nicky confirmed and Gloria smiled.

“ Well, good for her. I hope things goes well for her and that she’ll finally get to have the child’s she’s been wanting.”

“ Zoe’s getting out tomorrow…I can’t believe it,” Red said.

“ You should see Frieda, she’s beside herself,” Nicky said as Red sat down on her bed.

Zoe was getting out and she was stuck in max for the next ten years. She’d never see Zoe again.

 _Frieda might have gotten married to the woman I love but she hasn’t won this time. Zoe will still visit her but Frieda and I both know it won’t be the same. Frieda Berlin loses this time_ , And at this, Red started to smile.

* * *

Frieda and Zoe were back in their little hideaway after a quick lunch to be alone. Zoe snuggled up against Frieda as Frieda put her arm around her. Frieda’s lips sought Zoe’s for a long, slow kiss that sent shivers up Zoe’s spine. She put her arms around Frieda as Frieda rained kisses down her neck.

“ In all these years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you with your hair down,” Zoe said after a few frenzied kisses, “ Can’t you let your hair down for me?”

Frieda hesitated. Zoe was right, she had never seen Frieda with her hair down. She reached up and undid her ponytail and let her hair fall to her shoulders.

“ You look different,” Zoe said as she ran her hands through Frieda’s hair before capturing Frieda’s lips with her own.

Frieda pulled away, “ Different?”

“ I mean a good different,” Zoe assured her before their lips met for another fiery kiss. Frieda slipped a hand down Zoe’s pants as the kiss became more urgent. Zoe’s own hand disappeared between Frieda’s legs as they stroked each other.

It wasn’t long before they were undressed and lying naked in each other’s arms when suddenly a voice blared over the PA system, making them jump.

“ Would inmate 1786540 please make her way to the common area.” Then it was repeated again.

“ That’s my prison number,” Zoe frowned as she sat up. She quickly gathered her  clothes, “ I wonder what they want?”

“ Talk about bad timing,” Frieda grumbled. She stayed where she was and watched Zoe get dressed.

“ I hope they aren’t changing their minds,” Zoe worried as she clipped on her ID badge.

“ Do you want me to come with you?”

“ No, it’s okay. Should I meet you back here?” Zoe asked glancing down at the naked Frieda.

“ I ain’t going anywhere,” Frieda replied and she bent down to kiss her.

“ I’m sorry-I hope I won’t be long,” Zoe reminded her before she disappeared.

Frieda sighed as she watched Zoe leave. She hoped whatever they wanted with her wouldn’t take up too much time. She felt uncomfortably damp down there and unsatisfied. An image of a naked Zoe in her arms flashed in her mind as her hand disappeared between her legs.

* * *

The woman with long dark hair gestured to the chair opposite her, “ Take a seat,” Zoe had arrived in the common area only to be shown to a private visitor’s room. There were just two of them plus a CO standing nearby.

“ I’m Linda, I’m the vice president of MCC,” the woman introduced herself, “ I requested to see you before your release tomorrow.”

Zoe raised an eyebrow. “ What does the vice president of MCC want with me?” she asked boldly but her hands were trembling nervously.

“ I’d like to offer you a settlement,” Linda replied and pushed forward some papers towards her, “ We’d like to offer you $50,000. I’ve cleared it with my superiors and the money can be transferred to your bank account within twenty four hours.”

Zoe stared at Linda in shock, “ You’re giving me half a million dollars?” she whispered, “ Why?”

“ Because we want to make sure you won’t sue us for your terrible time in prison,” Linda replied, “ As part of the deal, you cannot sue us.”

So that’s it, Zoe thought, MCC is afraid of the bad publicity if I ever tell the press what happened during my prison stay. MCC does not need that kind publicity and what Linda is doing bribing me. Say no!

“ No thanks, no deal.”

Linda leaned forward, “ Ms McKenzie, I’ve read your file. You’ve been through a lot during the last ten years and with this money can set you up for life. And I also know you’ve recently gotten married to a Ms Frieda Berlin. You can provide for her too.”

Zoe glanced down at the paperwork. “ That’s it? I don’t sue and the money is mine?”

“ That’s it. Call it an offer of goodwill.” Linda said. “ MCC is being rebranded as Polycon and we want a fresh start. This can be _your_ fresh start too.”

Zoe took the pen and signed the paperwork.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night after light’s out Zoe lay in Frieda’s arms after making love twice. “ Are you scared about tomorrow?” Frieda asked her.

“ Terrified,” Zoe admitted, “ It’s been so long since I’ve been out there…how am I going to cope on my own?”

“ You won’t be on your own. You’ll have Sophia,” Frieda reminded her.

“ Maybe but she’ll be too busy getting reacquainted with her son and wife,” Zoe replied, “ And I don’t want to be in the way of that. I’ll be mostly on my own and I’m fucking terrified.”

Frieda was silent for a few minutes. “ Zoe, you are the most capable person I know. You’ll be fine. Now me, on the other hand…I’ll be a mess once you’re gone.”

 “ Oh Frieda,” Zoe hugged her close and Frieda’s mouth came down onto hers.

* * *

Frieda watched through their small window as the sun rose over the horizon. It was morning and in less than two hours, Zoe would be gone. They hadn’t slept much, they had spent most of the night making love. Zoe woke up and Frieda climbed back onto the bed again and they made love for the last time.

Frieda watched Zoe get dressed before she took Zoe into her arms. Their lips met for a long kiss just as their cell door opened. CO Copeland poked her head in, “ Good morning ladies, are you ready McKenzie? You need to get showered and changed into new clothes before you’re released.” Copeland lead the two women out into the common area. There was a line of inmates waiting to be released.

“ Here we go,” Frieda said as Zoe’s hand tightened on Frieda’s arm.

“ McKenzie, hurry it along,” Copeland ordered the older woman. The pair clutched at each other. Copeland sighed, exasperated. Berlin and McKenzie were so joined at the hip.  She’d never seen two older woman so deeply in love before. It was a shame they were going to be separated.

“ McKenzie, this is the last time,” Copeland warned and McKenzie reluctantly followed the CO. Just as she was about to join the line, there was a commotion.

“ You can’t let her go!” a voice shouted. Copeland turned to find an inmate running towards them.

“ Inmate Waters, no running!” CO Alvarez bellowed, in purist of Sarah Waters, a newish inmate to Florida.

“ What the cheeseball-Waters, what is this about?” Copeland demanded. McKenzie glanced over at Frieda who shrugged at her.

“ You can’t release that woman,” Sarah pointed at Zoe, “ She’s a murderer.”

“ What are you talking about?” Copeland asked frowning at her.

“ The Denning sisters didn’t kill themselves like everyone thinks-I saw her do it. She murdered them!”

There were shocked gasps from other inmates and Frieda stared at her wife, “ Zoe, what on earth-“

“ She did it,” Sarah babbled, “ I saw her stab them.”

“ Is this true?” Frieda asked Zoe. Zoe’s face was white.

“ So why are you telling us now?” Copeland demanded her as she advanced towards McKenzie, “ Why not tell us sooner?”

“ Because when I confronted her about it she threatened to kill me,” Sarah said glancing over at Zoe fearfully, “ I didn’t want to end up like Carol and Barb so I kept my mouth shut. But not anymore. She’s a murderer and you were going to let her get away with it!”

Copeland requested assistance before she turned to McKenzie. “ McKenzie, in light of this new evidence, your release is now revoked. You are going straight to SHU.”

“ Zoe, did you really kill them?” Frieda couldn’t believe what was happening.

Zoe’s shoulders slumped and tears coursed down her cheeks, “ yes,” she whispered, “ I killed them. I did it for you Frieda,” she said as Copeland demanded her to hold out her hands. “ They were on their way to kill you so I got to them before they could get to you.”

Frieda stared at her wife as anger started to build up. “ Why would you do something so stupid?” she shouted, “ Why would risk your freedom for me?”

“ Because I love you Frieda,” Zoe sobbed as Copeland handcuffed her and started to lead her out, “ Frieda, no matter what happens to me just remember I love you.”

“ I can’t believe you would do this to me-to us,” Frieda shouted after her, “ As far as I’m concerned, we’re _finished_.”

* * *

“ You did a really stupid thing McKenzie,” Copeland said as she lead Zoe to the cells of the SHU and opened one up, “ You screwed things up for yourself.” She was very disappointed in Zoe so she gave her a hard shove into the cell. Zoe whirled around just in time to see the cell door slam shut.


	16. Chapter 16

Zoe sat down on the bed in her small cell in the SHU. She had never been in the SHU before.

 _As far as I'm concerned, we're finished!_ Frieda's final words to her echoed in her mind and her eyes filled with tears. It can't be over-she still loves me, Zoe thought. She won't ever forget that look of rage Frieda gave her before she was taken away.

* * *

"  _Are you sure you want to do this?" Zoe's friend Sarah Waters asked her as the two women made their way back to B block. Zoe had bumped into Sarah on her way back from her meeting with Linda._

"  _I can't do it Sarah, I can't cope out there on my own. I have no one. And I can't leave Frieda. We've been together for ten years and I won't be separated from her."_

_Sarah's eyes widened, " You're going to sacrifice your freedom to stay with Frieda Berlin?"_

"  _I love her. And she loves me," Zoe told her firmly._

"  _I know that-I've seen the two of you together. But you do know that if I tell the COs that I witnessed you killing those sisters, you might end up getting a life sentence?"_

"  _I'm counting on it," Zoe said._

But her plan backfired. Now Frieda hated her. It had all been for nothing.

" What have I done?" Zoe murmured.

* * *

Suzanne peered through Frieda's doorway, she had heard what happened.. The Denning sisters hadn't killed each other-Zoe had after escaping from being abducted. She claimed she had killed them for Frieda and Suzanne truly believed that. It seemed to be a pattern with Zoe-she killed those who threatened the people she loved. She had killed her sister's abusive boyfriend ten years ago and now she killed the Dennings in order to protect her wife.

Frieda was sitting on the edge of her bed, her face buried in her hands. Suzanne knocked lightly on the door jamb.

" Frieda?" she said softly, " Are you all right? I heard what happened, I was at rec time…"

Frieda looked up and Suzanne was startled to see Frieda's eyes were red-rimmed. She'd been crying. Suzanne had never seen the older lady cry before.

" No I'm not," Frieda replied stiffly, wiping her eyes.

" What's going to happen to Zoe?" Suzanne asked her.

" There will probably been an investigation into the murders and if she's found guilty she's looking at a murder charge. Which is-"

" Life in prison," Suzanne finished and Frieda nodded grimly.

" I still can't believe she would do this. Why sacrifice her freedom for me?"

" She would have gotten away it if Sarah hadn't opened her big mouth," Suzanne said angrily, " If it hadn't been for Sarah, Zoe would be free right now."

Suzanne was right. This was Sarah's fault and something needed to be done about it.

" Where's Sarah right now?" Frieda asked Suzanne grimly.

" In her cell," Suzanne replied.

* * *

Frieda found Sarah in her cell and the woman looked up to see Zoe's wife staring at her from the doorway.

" Sorry to bug you-can I come in?" Frieda asked.

Sarah studied the older woman warily. She could see that Frieda had been crying-her eyes were still red. Frieda's face was drawn and pale.

" Uh sure," Sarah replied. Frieda looked over her shoulder before she slowly took out her shiv and pointed it at her.

" If it weren't for you, my wife would be free right now," Frieda said to her coldly as she advanced towards Sarah who backed up.

" Frieda, please…just listen," Sarah was pressed up against the far wall as Frieda held the shiv against her throat. She had a feeling she was going to get a visit from Zoe's wife and she'd been right. " It was all planned-the whole thing had been Zoe's idea,"

Frieda hesitated but didn't lower the shiv, " I don't believe you. I think you're just saying this to save your own ass."

" But it's true. It had been her idea. She said she wouldn't be able to cope out there without you. She sacrificed her freedom because she loves you and wanted to stay with you."

Sarah could see that was Frieda was wavering, " Did you actually witness Zoe kill Carol and Barb?" Frieda asked, " Or was that a lie too?"

" I did witness it-she didn't see me. When I did confronted her about it, she asked me if I could help her."

Frieda still didn't lower the shiv, " So she didn't threaten you like you said."

" No, she didn't. She was a mess-she didn't want to leave you so she came up with a plan to get her early release revoked."

" And you went along with it," Frieda said.

" I was only trying to help," Sarah protested, " That's all."

Frieda lowered the shiv and sank down onto Sarah's bed. " Zoe was in on it all along-she killed Carol and Barb and kept it a secret from me. Then she came up with a plan to get her early release revoked and now she's looking at a life sentence. Just so she could be with me."

Sarah nodded, " She loves you Frieda. She did it all for love. I thought you'd be happy…"

" Happy? How can I be happy about this? Because of me she's ruined her life and our marriage." Frieda snapped, " I don't think I can ever forgive her." She pocketed the shiv and left.

"  _Are you scared about tomorrow?" Frieda asked her._

"  _Terrified," Zoe admitted, " It's been so long since I've been out there…how am I going to cope on my own?"_ Frieda thought about conversation they had yesterday and sighed.

" I should have seen this coming," she said to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

 

Zoe sat in her cell in the SHU and wondered what time it was. Was it still light? Or was it night-time? She spent most of it napping on the hard bed because after a while the walls felt as though they were closing in on her. She missed Frieda.

One of her neighbours suddenly started to mutter to herself and her voice got louder and louder until she began screaming. Zoe covered her ears and tried not to scream herself.

" Shut the fuck up!" a very familiar sounding voice shouted at the screaming woman. The screams finally died down and Zoe stared at the ventilation panel. It couldn't be her…could it?

" Red? Is that you?" Zoe asked timidly. There was a long pause.

From her cell, Red stared at her own ventilation panel in disbelief. There was no way that voice belonged to Zoe. No fucking way. She's been down here too long and was started to hallucinate. After weeks of yearning for Zoe, she was actually starting to hear her voice.

 _I'm going mad_ , Red decided, clapping her hands over her ears.

" Red?" Zoe tried again, " I know that was you."

" Shut up," Red replied, " You're not real. I'm hallucinating."

" Red, it's really me. You're not hallucinating."

Red lowered her hands and heart thumped. It really was her. " Zoe? I haven't seen you since the riot. And I heard you were supposed to be getting out today. What the fuck are you doing here?"

" Long story," Zoe replied ruefully, " But let's talk about you. What are  _you_  doing in here?"

" I guess your wife didn't tell you?" Red asked.

" How do you know we got married?"

" Nicky told me. This hallway is part of her cleaning rounds. So Frieda didn't tell you?"

" Tell me what?" she asked and Red told her the story.

" You tried to assault my wife?" Zoe couldn't believe it.

" I thought you were dead and Frieda was the cause of it," Red defended herself, " I was so angry…so she never told you huh?"

" Not a word."

" Your turn-tell me why you're in the SHU," Red said and Zoe did.

There was a long silence, " I can't believe you were the one who killed the Dennings," Red said shocked.

" Well, they were on their way to kill Frieda. I had to do something."

" And you hid that from her?"

" Yes,"

" The secrets the two of you keep from each other." Red tutted, " Not a healthy relationship."

"  _Marriage_ ," Zoe corrected her.

" I can't decide whether you were brave or stupid to get your early release revoked," Red said, " I'd give my right arm to have an early release. To see my grandchildren grow up…."

" I  _couldn't_  leave Frieda." Zoe said stubbornly.

" Well, it looks like you got your wish. You're looking at a life sentence. You're fifty-four years old and I hate to blunt, but you'll die in prison. Along with Frieda."

" I did it for love," Zoe said, " That's all it matters. And I'm not going to go trail…if I did, they might give me the death penalty. So I'm going to take a plea."

" There's no death penalty in New York," Red reminded her. If Zoe did indeed get a life sentence, that means she'll always be with Frieda. There's just no separating those two.

" How did Frieda take it?" Red asked.

" Not too well. She was furious with me," Zoe admitted and Red raised her eyebrows. Well, there might be hope after all.

* * *

Frieda sat on the air mattress in her little hidden nook. She'd been spending a lot of time here so that she can be alone and not have to deal with pitying looks from other inmates.

She sighed. Her relationship and then marriage to Zoe had been passionate and happy.

 _Why did she think I'd be happy that she sacrificed her freedom for me?_ Frieda wondered.

 _Who are you kidding?_ Frieda asked herself _, You may have said you and Zoe were finished, but you said those words out of anger and you didn't mean it. You still love Zoe and always will. It's time for you to quit being so angry and get her back. Save your marriage before it's too late._

* * *

CO Luschek and CO Alvarez headed towards Zoe McKenzie's cell. They had been given orders to move her from the SHU to administration segregation so that she can await the murder investigation.

" I hate this part-slapping handcuffs and putting chains on a woman in her mid-fifties and who's had chronic health problems the past," Luschek said as Alvarez took his keys out.

" I've known McKenzie longer than you," Alvarez reminded him, " She's been in max before and back then I was just starting my new job as corrections officer. I've learned to never to underestimate her. That's why she was one of mine during Fantasy Inmate. If only the stuff that happened with her happened  _during_  the game I would have won instead of Ginger."

" I shouldn't feel so sorry for McKenzie. She might be a nice woman, but she's a killer, just like her old lady, Berlin." Luschek said. He'll have to adopt a tougher approach with McKenzie so that she won't manipulate him.

" I just had a thought," Luschek continued, " Her murdering the Dennings  _did_  happen during the game. We all just thought they killed each other. Now we know the truth the  _real_  winner of Fantasy Inmate is you. After all, like you said, McKenzie was one of yours."

Alvarez stared at him. Why didn't he think of that? " We need to have a meeting with the other CO's. But I very much doubt Ginger will let go of her winnings easily." He unlocked the door and the two CO's stepped inside.

" Come along Inmate," Luschek said to McKenzie. She looked exhausted, her face was drawn and pale. Her long hair was limp and unwashed.

Zoe stood up and wavered a little on her feet. She felt weak from not eating the disgusting food they bought up here. She had thrown the plate of food into the corner of her cell.

They slapped the handcuffs on her and then chained her from her ankles to her wrists. She walked between them, " Where am I going?" she asked, " Back to gen pop?" she said.

" Nope. Ad seg." Luschek replied, " You're going be interviewed by the feds."

" What happens after that?"

" You'll be found guilty and then moved back into gen pop." Luschek said as they walked outside towards the waiting bus.

" Back to Florida?" she asked hopefully.

The two CO's exchanged looks, " No, you will be transferred to C block." Alvarez said.

Zoe froze and stared at each CO in bewilderment, " I-I'm not going back to Florida?" she whispered as her whole body went cold. Her whole plan had been for nothing! And C block was where her ex-girlfriend Red lived. And a lot of Carol's followers lived there too. If word was out that she was Carol's killer, she wouldn't survive.

" Not on your life," Alvarez replied " Let's just say it's punishment for getting your early release revoked. McKenzie, you won't be seeing Frieda Berlin again for a long, long time."


	18. Chapter 18

 

 **“** So you and Zoe have really broken up?” Suzanne asked Frieda when Frieda returned from wherever she went.

“ Of course not. What I said before when they dragged her away, I didn’t mean it. I was just very angry at what she did.”

“ But she doesn’t know that. She’s probably sitting in the SHU right now thinking her marriage is over.”

Frieda bit her lip. What Suzanne was saying was true. She had to get a message to her somehow. And she also had to think of a way to get Zoe back into Florida where she belonged.

Frieda saw CO Copeland and hurried up to her.

“ How’s Zoe?” she asked Copeland.

“ She’s fine. She’s been moved to ad seg-she’ll be talking to the investigators in a few days.” Copeland frowned at her,  “ What do you care? I thought you said it was over between the two of you.”

“ I didn’t mean it, I was just so angry that she’d give up her freedom for me. So she’s doing okay?”

“ She’s fine.” Copeland said dismissively.

Frieda hesitated, “ When you see her next could you give her a message from me?”

“ A message?”

“ Please? Just let her know I’m not angry at her and I love her.” Frieda said wistfully.

Copeland nodded, seeing the look of love for Zoe in Frieda’s eyes.

“ When do you think Zoe will re-join us in Florida?” Frieda asked.

“ She won’t be.” Copeland said.

“ What do you mean?”

“ I mean, after the investigations she won’t be coming back to Florida.”

“ She’s getting released after all?” Frieda asked surprised.

“ No. She will be transferred to a different block-C block.”

Frieda’s face went white. “ But…Carol’s followers are in C-block,” she said, “ If they know Zoe killed Carol, they’ll hurt her. Or worse. You can’t transfer her to C-block, her life will be in danger.”

“ It’s not up to me,” Copeland replied and felt a twinge of guilt. She knew the two women loved each other and she’s watched them together. They made a really sweet couple and deep down she didn’t really want to separate the pair.  The transfer had been Alvarez’s idea and the rest of the CO’s went along with it.  And she knew he had it in for Zoe. CO Hopper had told Copeland that Zoe manipulated Alvarez back in her first stint in Max and something went down between them which Alvarez never forgave Zoe for. Hopper wouldn’t say what it had been about. Copeland remembered the night of the Fantasy Inmate Draft where they all to pick the inmates and Alvarez had been quick to snap up Zoe McKenzie. 

* * *

 

_Luschek’s Residence_

_The CO’s had gathered at Luschek’s place for the Fantasy Inmate draft, ready to pick their inmates. Copeland had just picked Frieda Berlin since Berlin had recently tried to commit suicide. And she was the life partner of Zoe McKenzie who Copeland recently learned already been in Max once before. Copeland hoped to snatch up McKenzie. With those two as her picks, who knew what they were going to get up to together?_

_“ Ok, Alvarez, you’re up,” Luschek said. Alvarez was still smarting from being pushed aside as commissar for Luschek._

_Alvarez glanced at the list of remaining inmates and noticed with glee that McKenzie was still available. “ Give me Zoe McKenzie.”  He said and Copeland sighed._

_“ Poop! I wanted McKenzie,” she sulked. “ Her old lady Berlin and McKenzie together would have been gold.”_

_Luschek snorted, “ Why on earth do you want McKenzie? She’s a fifty-four year old with heart problems.”_

_“ I have my reasons,” Alvarez replied and Hopper smiled knowingly. Copeland wondered what Alvarez meant by that._

 “ I’m sorry Berlin, but you won’t see your wife for a long time,” Copeland said as the memory faded away.

Frieda trudged back to her cell and Suzanne saw the broken-hearted look on her friend’s face.

“ Frieda, what’s wrong?”

“ They’re transferring Zoe once the investigation is over,” Frieda said, her voice cracking, “ They’re sending her to C block. I won’t ever see her again.”

* * *

CO Copeland headed to ad seg and peered in at McKenzie. The older woman looked awful. Her face was drawn, there were dark shadows under her hazel eyes and her long brown hair limp and unwashed. She looked like she’d lost weight too. Copeland knew she hadn’t eaten the food down at the SHU and wasn’t eating the food here.

Copeland unlocked the door and headed inside, “ How are we doing McKenzie?” she greeted Zoe.

Zoe looked up. Her dark eyes looked haunted and red-rimmed. She’d been crying. She held her hands tightly in her lap, “ CO Copeland, you’ve got to help me,” she said hoarsely. “ I can’t be transferred to C-block. You and I both know what will happen to me there!”

“ You should have thought of that when you revoked your early release.” Copeland answered but despite herself she felt a wave of sympathy wash over her.  

“ I know,” Zoe said, “ I didn’t think it through. I was stupid and I realise that now.” She held out her hands pleadingly, “ Please, you’ve got to stop my transfer.”

“ Like I told your wife, it’s not up to me,” Copeland paused, “ but I do have good news-you get to make a phone call today.”

Zoe stared at the woman. How was that good news? She knew her transfer to C block was punishment by the CO’s and she also knew it had been Alvarez’s idea. It was his revenge for what she did to him ten years ago.

“ I don’t have nobody to call,” she said finally.

“ Well, you’re going to get yourself a good lawyer.” Copeland knew Zoe didn’t have any other family on the outside.

“ Wait-I do know someone,” Zoe remembered Sophia. She had meant to go home with Sophia and her wife Crystal. She hoped Sophia would not be angry with her and that she would help her.

“ Good.” Copeland gestured her to follow her after handcuffing her and lead her downstairs to the phones.

Zoe had memorised Crystal’s phone number that Sophia had given to her a few week ago, just in case. She dialled the number and after a few rings Sophia answered.

“ Sophia? It’s Zoe,”

“ Zoe! What on earth happened? Why was your early release revoked? What did you do?” Sophia demanded without even saying hello.

“ Oh Sophia, I messed up. I’m in big trouble and I need your help. Do you know of any good lawyers?”

“ I may know a few-but first, tell me what happened.”

Zoe told her what happened. “ I did for Frieda and me. I did it because I love her and I couldn’t leave her.”

Sophia didn’t reply.

“ Frieda didn’t take it too well-she’s so angry with me.”

“ So instead of visiting my best friend in her new home, I’ll be visiting her in prison. And I thought I’d seen the last of that place.”

“ I’m so sorry.”

“ I’ll get in touch with my lawyer, Billie Lancaster.”

“ Thanks Sophia,” Zoe sighed with relief and a few minutes later Copeland told her to say goodbye.

“ I don’t know why I need a lawyer,” Zoe told Copeland as they headed back to the cells, “ I’m going to take a plea-guilty.”

Later that night, after lights out, Frieda stared up at the bottom of what used to be Zoe’s bed. Copeland had just told her that Zoe was going to take a plea deal so that’d she won’t go to trial.

She’s giving up, Frieda thought, She’s giving up her right to fight the charges-for me.

And that’s when an idea to help Zoe get back to Florida hit her.

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

The following morning, Copeland unlocked the door to Zoe’s cell.

“ Morning. Hands out please.” She greeted Zoe who looked even worse than she did yesterday.

“ Where am I going?” Zoe asked tiredly. She didn’t sleep a wink again last night.

“ It’s time to be interviewed by the feds,” Copeland said as she lead Zoe down the stairs.

“ Is my lawyer here? I’m not talking to anyone without my lawyer.” Zoe said firmly.

“ She’s here. You’ll meet her first.” Copeland then remembered Frieda’s message. Zoe was probably still thought Frieda was angry at her.

“ Frieda still loves you,” Copeland told Zoe as they headed towards the interview room.

“ No she doesn’t,” Zoe replied sadly, “ You were there when she said we were finished.”

“ Oh but she does-she told me to tell you she still loves you. She only said that out of anger-she didn’t mean any of it.”

“ She still loves me? She’s not angry anymore?” Zoe looked hopeful.

“ Yes she does,” Copeland said. Zoe sat down at desk and waited for her lawyer to arrive.

* * *

Frieda found Sarah Waters in her cell, reading.

“ Can I talk to you?” Frieda greeted her and Sarah lowered her book and sat up.

“ What’s up?” she asked pushing a strand of red hair from her face as she walked over to Frieda.

Frieda looked over her shoulder before she took out her shiv and pointed it at her. Sarah’s face went white.

“ You are going to confess to the Denning murders,” Frieda said to her as she advanced towards Sarah. Sarah backed up against the far wall as Frieda pressed the shiv against her throat. Sarah winced as she felt the blade press into her skin.

“ Why would I want to do that? I didn’t kill them, your wife did,” Sarah retorted. She wanted to run or scream for help but she knew Frieda would cut her throat without a second thought.

“ You will confess to the murders or I’ll kill you,” Frieda whispered and Sarah squirmed, “ Nobody will believe me,”

“ Yes they will. If you’re convincing enough.”

“ What do I tell them?”

“ Tell them you blackmailed my wife into taking the fall for you because you threatened to kill me,” Frieda said.

“ I won’t do it!”

“ Yes you will. Or I’ll kill you.”  Frieda said. She wouldn’t really kill Sarah, she just wanted to scare her into agreeing with her plan-and it was working.

“ Okay, I’ll do it.” Sarah muttered and Frieda took the shiv away.

“ If it weren’t for you she’d be free right now. You should have never went along with my wife’s harebrained scheme,” Frieda said to Sarah.

“ Thanks to you and her I’m looking at a life sentence,” Sarah glared at Frieda.

* * *

 

Copeland unlocked the door to the interview room a half an hour later.

“ It’s time to stop the investigation. You have the wrong killer,” she told FBI Agent Bellamy. Just a few moments ago, inmate Sarah Waters had confessed to being the real killer of Carol and Barb Denning and had blackmailed Zoe into taking the fall because Zoe had witnessed Sarah killing Carol. Sarah also admitted that she knew everyone would believe her story about Zoe being the killer because the sisters had been on their way to kill Frieda and Zoe had seen them and got to them first to protect Frieda.

“ Excuse me?” Zoe replied staring at her.

“ The real killer just confessed, I’m taking McKenzie back to Florida.” Copeland said sighing. Alvarez’s plan to send Zoe to C-block hadn’t worked and deep down she was kind of glad. Frieda and Zoe would be back together again-the way it should be.

Zoe’s heart leaped. She was going back to Florida, not C-block! And who on earth confessed into something they didn’t do?

 _Frieda, I hope it wasn’t you_ , Zoe thought to herself.

“ Bring me the real killer then,” Bellamy told Copeland, “ Ms McKenzie, you’re free to go.”

“ I’m sorry for wasting your time,” Zoe told her lawyer then she turned to Copeland, “ Who confessed?” _Please don’t say Frieda_ , she prayed.

“ Inmate Sarah Waters.” Copeland said as she handcuffed Zoe and lead her outside.

Sarah? Sarah confessed? Why? Zoe frowned to herself than it dawned on her. It had to be Frieda. She had gotten Sarah to take the fall for her somehow.

“ So what happens now?” Zoe asked Copeland.

“ I’m taking you to the showers so you can clean up before processing you back into Florida,” Copeland said as she lead Zoe to the showers. Zoe nodded. It was standard procedure for all inmates to shower before being processed back into gen pop.

Zoe showered and washed her hair-without access to shampoo or body wash, she made do with warm water. She dried and got dressed again. Copeland lead her to Florida and processed her before taking off the handcuffs again. “ Welcome back, “ Copeland said to Zoe, “ Frieda never did get a new roommate, so you may as well share with her again.”

Zoe smiled at her gratefully, “  Thanks CO Copeland,” she said.

“ Yeah well,” Embarrassed, Copeland left and Zoe headed towards her old cell.

“ Zoe!” Suzanne exclaimed as she returned from the pill line, “ You’re back!”

“ Hey Suzanne,”

“ Frieda’s in her cell,” Suzanne said happily, “ She’ll be glad to see you! She’s been such a grump while you were away. Maybe now things will go back to normal.”

Zoe headed for her cell and peered inside. Frieda had her back to the door and was doing some simple exercises they had learned from exercise class a month ago.

“ Hi Frieda,” she said and Frieda whirled around.

The two women didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Then Frieda smiled, opened her arms and Zoe rushed into them for a tight embrace.

“ I guess my plan worked,” Frieda whispered into her hair before her lips sought Zoe’s for a long kiss that became more urgent. It’s been so long, Frieda thought as she buried her hands in Zoe’s long hair.

“ And mine backfired,” Zoe sighed after awhile. They sat down on Frieda’s bed, holding hands.

“ Well in a way it worked. You got your early release revoked,” Frieda pointed out.

 “ And I also got you mad at me,” Zoe shook her head, “ I spent four and a half days in the SHU thinking you hated me.”

Frieda leaned forward and kissed her, “ No matter what kind of crazy schemes you come up with, I could never hate you.”

“ But that look on your face when they took me away...I won’t ever forget it.”

“ I was angry,” Frieda admitted, “ But after a while I stopped being angry and started thinking of ways to get you back here. You did get my message from Copeland didn’t you?”

“ I did and I was so happy to get it,” Zoe said. She paused, “ Frieda, why didn’t you tell me Red assaulted you during my abduction?”

“ You talked to Red?”

“ Yes, she was my neighbour down there. She’s been locked up in the SHU for a while and I was shocked to learn she tried to strangle you-she blamed you for my so-called death. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“ I didn’t want to worry you,” Frieda said, “ You already went through so much…” she put her arms around Zoe and drew her close, “ I’ve missed you,”

“ I’ve missed you too. The SHU was the worst, all I could think about was you.”  She bought her lips down onto Frieda’s for a long and searching kiss before she pulled away.

“ Something just occurred to me. You got Sarah to take the fall for me right?”

Frieda nodded.

“ What if after the investigation, she is sent straight back here? I very much doubt Sarah will be happy to see either of us.”

“ It did cross my mind,” Frieda admitted, “ After all, Sarah is bat shit crazy and that is why she was sent to Florida, but I’m really hoping they’ll be transferring her to C or D block.”

“ I hope so-for both our sakes.”

* * *

Nicky swept the floor nearest to Red’s cell. “ You heard the latest?” she asked Red.

“ What?” Red asked.

“ They had to stop the investigation because someone else had confessed to killing the Dennings.”

There was a long pause,” You mean to tell me Zoe didn’t kill them?”

“ No, she was blackmailed into taking the fall for the real killer.” Nicky told her.

“ Why would she do that?” Red asked mystified.

“ Apparently Zoe witnessed Carol being murdered after escaping that crazy sister of hers and the killer threatened her-and also threatened to kill Frieda if she didn’t agree to confess murdering the Dennings herself.”

“ Poor Zoe,” Red said, “ Taking the fall for something she didn’t do. So who was the real killer? And what happens to Zoe now?”

“ Some inmate named Sarah who was in Florida with Zoe and Frieda,” Nicky replied, “ And Zoe was taken back to Florida. I don’t know if her release is going to be resinated though. But she’s back in Florida for now.”

“ Let’s hope her release gets reinstated,” Red scowled. So once again Zoe was back in Florida with Frieda and Frieda won. For now.


	20. Chapter 20

It was lights out and Zoe lay in Frieda's arms enjoying the warmth of Frieda's lips on hers after an hour of frenzied, pent-up passion.

" I better get back to my bed," Zoe said reluctantly as Frieda pulled away, " The guards will be doing their rounds soon."

Frieda nodded and kissed her before Zoe got dressed and climbed up to her bunk. They hadn't gotten caught once and Frieda planned to keep it that way. She was glad to have Zoe back where she belonged-with her.

* * *

Frieda woke up Zoe the next morning, it was close to 7.30 and breakfast time. Zoe usually woke early but she had told Frieda she hadn't been sleeping much the past seven days so Frieda thought she could do with a sleep in.

Zoe climbed down from the top bunk and got dressed in a new pink uniform she had received yesterday. She joined Frieda, Suzanne and Tiffany Doggett in the breakfast line.

" Hi Frieda," an eager voice said from behind her as she headed to her usual table.

Frieda glanced over at her shoulder and groaned inwardly. The younger woman was a new inmate, who had arrived at Litchfield Maximum while Zoe had been locked up in the SHU. When Frieda first met Julie Newman, Julie made it clear she had a crush on Frieda and had been following Frieda around like a lovesick puppy. Julie sat down on one side of Frieda while Frieda's wife Zoe McKenzie sat down on the other side.

Suzanne plopped down across from them with Tiffany Doggett joining them and chattered happily. Julie ignored Suzanne's chattering and watched Frieda.

Seven days ago when she first met Frieda Berlin, she knew had fallen in love. She admired the tough, no-nonsense former biker and according to Suzanne, she was serving a life sentence. Then she told Julie that Frieda was taken-her partner was a fellow inmate named Zoe McKenzie who was locked up in the SHU when Julie first arrived. Suzanne never said why Zoe was locked up in the SHU though. Suzanne also told her that Frieda met Zoe ten years ago at Litchfield Minimum and they had been a couple ever since and had gotten married a month ago.

_Frieda will eventually realize she's too good for Zoe McKenzie_ Julie told herself as she studied Zoe McKenzie through narrowed eyes.

_I've got competition though_ , Julie thought running a hand through her shoulder-length light brown hair. She had been watching Frieda with Zoe and anyone can see Frieda was deeply in love with Zoe and had eyes only for her. It was going to be tough to break them up. Julie had to admit Zoe was beautiful with long dark hair and big brown eyes that had a mischievous sparkle to them and had a slim figure, even at her age. Zoe had a warm personality that drew people naturally to her. She had no clue how total opposites like Zoe and Frieda lasted for ten years. But they had.

Julie made a vow to dig more dirt on Zoe and Frieda from Suzanne later on.

" Julie, have you met Zoe?" Frieda asked Julie, making her jump.

" No I haven't."

" Julie, this is my wife, Zoe. She was…away when you first arrived."

Julie forced a smile at Zoe, " Hi Zoe. Nice to meet you."

Zoe smiled back but Julie noticed her smile didn't quite reach her eyes," Likewise. Which prison are you from?"

They made small talk and after breakfast, Zoe asked Frieda if she still use their little hideaway in the library.

" I went to it all the time while were gone," Frieda replied as they put their empty trays on the tray shelf, " It's still there."

" Hey Frieda?" a voice interrupted them and they both turned around. Julie smiled at Frieda and Zoe noticed with amusement that the younger woman had eyes only for Frieda.

" Did you want to have card game later?"

" Sure," Frieda agreed readily, " After exercise class?"

Julie nodded, looking delighted that Frieda agreed. She wandered away as they headed for their hideaway.

" Someone's got a crush," Zoe murmured to Frieda in a soft sing-song voice.

" Huh?"

" Julie's totally infatuated with you."

" Oh please," Frieda snorted, " She's just being friendly that's all. There's no way she can like in that way. I'm too old for her, and besides, she barely knows me. And I hardly know her."

" So? I hardly knew you when I fell in love with you," Zoe reminded Frieda. " I noticed she had eyes only for you just now-I may as well not have existed." Zoe narrowed her eyes, " Just what went on while I was away? Who exactly is that woman?"

" Like I said, I hardly know her. We spoke a couple of times and that's it. Trust me, I'm not interested in her that way. And she knows I'm taken." Frieda put her arm around Zoe's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

" I trust you completely," Zoe assured her, " It's  _Julie_  I don't trust." They curled up together on their air mattress and Frieda's lips crushed down onto hers for a long and passionate kiss. Zoe returned the kiss that equaled in intensity. Zoe knew that women like Julie will stop at nothing to get what they want and what Julie wanted was Frieda.

* * *

Frieda cringed at the white lie she had told Zoe. She couldn't exactly tell her the truth-she had known Julie had a crush on her and while Zoe had been locked up in the SHU Julie had actually acted on her feelings. Frieda had rejected her and ever since Julie acted as though it never happened.

But the memory had stayed with Frieda. How could she tell Zoe? After everything Zoe had been through and things were going so well between them, she didn't want to ruin it.

It's best if I keep it a secret for now, Frieda decided. Zoe will never find out.


	21. Chapter 21

 

Julie wasn't the only problem Frieda had to worry about. Frieda had to worry about the possibility of Sarah returning to Florida and getting her revenge on Frieda for setting her up.

There was a slim chance Sarah could be sent to either C or D block but Frieda was doubtful. Sarah was bat shit crazy, that's why she had been in Florida in the first place. With her meds she's just fine, but when she's not on her meds was another matter.

Frieda and Zoe were returning from exercise class when Julie walked over to them.

" Are you ready for our card game?" Julie asked Frieda, ignoring Zoe completely.

" Sure," Frieda threw Zoe an apologetic look before following Julie to a nearby table.

" I'll be in our cell," Zoe grumbled as she stalked away.

A few minutes later, Suzanne interrupted the card game, " Frieda, I have to talk to you," Suzanne said ignoring Julie's glare.

" What is it?"

Suzanne paused, " Let's talk over here," she lead her friend a few meters away from the table.

" What's wrong?" Frieda noticed the distressed look on Suzanne's face.

" I was in the pill line just now and I saw Sarah," Suzanne wringed her hands, " She's coming back to Florida!"

Frieda stared at her for a few seconds, " She's…on her way here?"

Suzanne nodded, " I thought I'd better warn you."

" Are you sure you saw her?"

" Absolutely."

" I better go tell Zoe," Frieda went back to Julie, " I'm sorry but we have to cut this short, something's come up."

Julie didn't look happy, " Okay…rain check?"

Frieda nodded and headed to her cell. Julie gathered up the cards as Suzanne joined her.

" I can play cards with you," Suzanne offered.

" No, I don't feel like it now. And what was that all about? What was so important you had to interrupt my game with Frieda?"  _And my time with Frieda?_ Julie added to herself.

" Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Suzanne said but now Julie really was curious.

* * *

Zoe didn't look surprised when Frieda told the news about Sarah.

" We both knew it there was a chance she could be sent straight back here," Zoe said.

" I know," Frieda said. Later that day, the commissary cart came around and Zoe went to collect some things she had ordered the day before. Frieda watched the common area from her cell. Julie was nowhere to be seen for once and Suzanne and Doggett were playing cards nearby.

 _There she is_  Frieda thought as she saw Sarah in the common area. Sarah said hello to a few inmates before noticing Frieda standing in the doorway of her cell.

" Hi Frieda," Sarah greeted her cheerfully as she walked up to Frieda.

" Uh…hi," Frieda replied cautiously.

" I've been locked up in ad seg and had a lot of time to think," Sarah went on, pushing a strand of red hair from her blue eyes, " And I get it."

" You…get what?" Frieda asked.

" You wanted Zoe back and it didn't matter who paid the price. Am I right?" Sarah said, " So I get it." She said pleasantly. " You did it for love."

Frieda nodded, " That's right…I did it for love. I'm glad you see it that way." She paused, " So you're not…angry?"

" Nope," Sarah said, " Life is too short to hold a grudge," she held out her hand.

Frieda took her hand to shake it but Sarah yanked her close and stared right into Frieda's eyes," The Frieda Berlin I know would never shake a hand of an enemy-she would kill them before they got to her." Frieda yelped in surprise and pain as Sarah plunged the shiv into Frieda's abdomen. Searing pain shot through Frieda's body as Sarah whispered to her, " That's the thing about love. It makes you weak." She yanked the shiv out as Frieda collapsed to the ground. Her vision blurred and she could taste blood in her mouth. There were screams and running footsteps. Frieda pressed her hands against her wound but blood seeped through her fingers.

Zoe saw it all happen. She had turned around just as Sarah stabbed Frieda. The guards apprehended Sarah. " That bitch ruined my life!" Sarah was shrieking as they took her away, " I didn't kill them! Frieda made me say it!"

Zoe ran over to where Frieda had collapsed and cradled Frieda's head in her lap. Someone had grabbed a towel to try and slow the flow of blood but the towel was already soaked through.

" Oh Frieda, you've got to hang on," she whispered, stroking Frieda's face gently.

Frieda tried to reply but the pain was something she'd never experienced before. Then she found her voice, " I'm sorry," she whispered, " I love you." She felt herself being picked up and put on a stretcher. It was the image of Zoe's frightened face peering down at her was the last thing she saw before she finally let herself succumb to blackness.


	22. Chapter 22

Nicky pushed her cleaning cart into B-block. She and her cleaning team had been called to clean up the mess in Florida. Nicky saw the large blood stain on the floor and winced.

" Hi Nicky," a voice greeted her and Nicky glanced over to see Tiffany Doggett. Nicky had no clue how Doggett managed to get into Florida.

" What happened?" Nicky asked, gesturing to the bloodstain.

" It's Frieda…she was stabbed," Doggett confirmed and Nicky stared at her. Frieda was all kinds of shady but still she didn't deserve to be stabbed and poor Zoe!

" Who stabbed her? One of Carol's followers?" Nicky asked as she set to work to scrubbing the bloodstain off the ground.

" No, it was in inmate named Sarah. You know, the one who killed the Dennings? She stabbed Frieda."

" But why? It doesn't make any sense."

" She was claiming that Frieda set her up to take the fall and that Zoe really  _did_ kill the Dennings."

Nicky didn't say anything. She wouldn't put it past Frieda to blackmail somebody else to take the fall for Zoe. Just wait til Red heard about this. Nicky was indifferent to Frieda but she felt sorry for Zoe.

" Where's Zoe now?" Nicky asked.

" I don't know. She took off after Frieda was taken to medical. I tried looking for her but couldn't find her."

* * *

 

_Julie glanced into Frieda's cell to find the older woman taking a nap. She looked so peaceful. Julie looked over her shoulder, no one was paying any attention to her. She walked in, leaned over and pressed her lips against Frieda's. To her delight, Frieda responded, keeping her eyes shut. Frieda's arms went around Julie's neck and pulled her closer to her, as Frieda deepened the kiss._

_Frieda's eyes flew open suddenly and she pushed Julie away from her and sat up, " Julie! I thought you were-I mean, what the hell are you doing?"_

_Julie straightened up " I love you Frieda," she told the older woman simply,_

_Frieda glared at her, " You know that I'm taken Julie. Get out of my cell." She ordered._

_Julie walked towards the door, " You were enjoying the kiss Frieda, otherwise you would have stopped."_

_Frieda's blue eyes flashed angrily, " I had my eyes closed and I thought you were my wife. Now get out of my cell."_

"  _Well, you didn't deny it," Julie smiled smugly and disappeared._

Julie sighed as the memory faded. She had returned to the common area two hours earlier to find that Frieda had been stabbed by crazy Sarah and taken to medical. She looked up to see Suzanne hovering in her doorway.

" What do you want Warren?" Julie asked grumpily.

" I was just seeing how you were doing," Suzanne replied.

" I'm fine." Julie replied, " I just want to be left alone."

" Okay," Suzanne looked hurt and turned to go.

" Wait, where's Zoe?"

" I don't know. She took off after when Frieda was taken away and nobody's seen her since."

Julie nodded and Suzanne left her alone.  _Oh Frieda, you've got to be ok._ Julie thought.

* * *

 

The following day, Frieda slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the medical unit of the prison. She wondered how long she'd been out. She moved and winced when pain shot through her abdomen.

" I wouldn't make any sudden movements," a voice nearby advised and Frieda turned her head to see who had spoken. The voice belonged to a patient in the next bed, a woman in her late forties or early fifties with long brown hair and dark eyes. She resembled Zoe a little bit.

" You got six stitches," the woman confirmed and Frieda raised her eyebrows. " I overheard the doctors talking," the woman admitted.

" Stitches," Frieda murmured and lifted her gown to see. Sure enough dressing covered lower abdomen and she could see blood stains seeping through it. Obviously her dressing needed to be changed.

" You don't remember what happened?" the woman asked and Frieda shook her head.

" That's understandable. It must have been a heck of a trauma-getting stabbed."

 _Stabbed_. Frieda thought with shock, settling back against her pillows. Images of Sarah stabbing her in her lower abdomen, all the blood and Zoe's frightened face came flooding back.

 _Zoe_ , Frieda thought. Zoe must be going out of her mind with worry. Frieda hoped someone had told her she survived it and was going to be fine.

" I'm Laura," the woman introduced herself. Frieda noticed she had bruises on her arms and a bruise on the left side of her face.

" Frieda," Frieda grunted and Laura frowned.

" Frieda…you're not Frieda Berlin are you?"

" Yeah," Frieda replied, " How do you know me?"

" Carol often talked about you, her sworn enemy."

" I suppose you're from C block." Frieda said, " How are things there now that the leader is dead?"

" Mostly pretty quiet," Laura replied, " I've heard a few stirrings though of revenge against Carol's killer though. Maddison Murphy has already found out who it was. Somebody named Zoe McKenzie. Apparently Carol and her sister Barb knew McKenzie from her first stint in Max."

Frieda's face went white. So Carol's followers, especially Maddison Murphy knew who the killer was.

" They know," she whispered but Laura didn't hear her.

" Of course, they now know that McKenzie's not the real killer after all. It's some woman named Sarah from your block."

Frieda sighed with relief at this. That meant Zoe was safe.

The doctor entered the medical unit and changed Frieda's dressing. He told her she was on a course on antibiotics to prevent infection and painkillers.

" When can I go back to B-block?" Frieda asked the doctor.

" If you keep up the medications I don't see any reason why you can't go back in a few hours. We're short of space here and we're going to need your bed."

" Good," Frieda said, " Does my wife know that I survived?"

" Your wife?" the Doctor raised his eyebrows.

" My wife, Zoe. Someone needs to tell her I'm fine."

" I'll let someone know." The doctor promised as he went on with his rounds.

" Zoe McKenzie is your wife?" Laura asked Frieda in surprise.

" Yes, we've been together for ten years and married a month."

" Oh, you actually  _trust_  her?"

" Why wouldn't I? More than that, I love her." Frieda frowned, wondering why Laura was saying this about Zoe.

" Do you know something I don't? How long have you been in Max?" Frieda asked.

" Of course not. I've been here a long while." Laura answered and didn't say anything more.

* * *

 

Frieda slowly walked into B-block and looked around. It was pretty quiet, she glanced at the clock and realized it was rec time. She went over to her cell and Zoe leaped up from Frieda's bed.

" I was told you were coming back today," she greeted Frieda happily, throwing her arms around her wife.

" Oof. Careful," Frieda winced, hugging her back.

" Oh sorry. Did I hurt you?"

" You can never hurt me," she said, before cupping Zoe's face and giving her a long, slow kiss, " I've missed you." She whispered.

" I've missed you too. I'm so glad you're okay," Zoe took her hand and lead her over to the bed.

" What happened to Sarah?" Frieda asked.

" She was taken away. She's been transferred to a high security mental hospital and we won't ever see her again."

" Thank God," Frieda breathed a sigh of relief.

" How's your wound?" Zoe asked.

" I got six stitches. I'm on antibiotics and painkillers til the stitches come out. " Frieda paused, " I met someone at medical. A woman named Laura from C-block. Do you know her at all?"

" Laura," Zoe frowned. The name was familiar but she couldn't let Frieda know that. Laura had been in Max the first time Zoe was there and knew about her alliance with Barb.

This would not do. What if Laura and Frieda ran into each other again? Laura might tell her about my secret! After all, Laura was one of Barb's followers _._ " No I don't know any Laura." Zoe decided it was time to distract Frieda and put her arms around Frieda's neck. Frieda crushed her lips against Zoe's, Laura completely forgotten.


	23. Chapter 23

The kiss grew passionate and things got heated between them quickly. Frieda slid her hands under Zoe’s shirt and caressed her breasts as Frieda slid her hand down Zoe’s pants. Frieda kissed her jawline then her neck and lifted up Zoe’s shirt and took a nipple into her mouth. Zoe began to moan softly when she heard a commotion coming from the common area. Inmates were returning from rec time. Frieda lifted her head and sighed, “ Maybe we should have gone to our hideaway,” she said as Zoe sat up and straightened her uniform. Frieda’s face was flushed and so was hers.

“ We can still go,” Zoe pointed out. Frieda nodded and the two headed for their hideaway before anyone saw them go.

Once they were there, they got undressed and picked up where they left off-with Frieda’s mouth on one of Zoe’s nipples and her hand between Zoe’s legs. Frieda kissed Zoe hard as Zoe put her legs around Frieda’s waist and remembered Frieda’s wound.

“ Are you sure?” she asked, staring at the dressing.

Frieda just nodded and rained kisses along Zoe’s neck before taking a nipple into her mouth again. Zoe’s own hand started stroking Frieda. Zoe started to moan again as Frieda’s head disappeared between Zoe’s legs as her tongue found its target and worked on Zoe. Zoe dug her hands into Frieda’s back, making little red scratches as Frieda’s tongue worked feverishly.

Zoe’s moans became louder and as she tried to make herself last but couldn’t hold on much longer. She felt herself exploding and she gasped as Frieda continued to work on her, making her come twice.

Zoe slid a hand between Frieda’s legs to give her some release and after a while the two women lay together on the air mattress.

“ It’s nearly dinnertime,” Frieda said glancing at the clock on the far wall, “ We should head back.”

* * *

It was lights out and Frieda and Zoe both fell asleep after making love again. Sometime during the night Zoe went back to her own bed.

It was the low groaning of pain that woke Zoe. She had no clue what time it was as she leaned over her bed and looked down at Frieda. “ Frieda, are you okay?” she asked the older woman.

“ It’s the painkillers, they’ve worn off,” Frieda grimaced and breathed deeply.

Zoe felt a pang of sympathy “ I’ve have some ibuprofen that I got from commissary,” Zoe said as she climbed down and headed for their desk, ” It might be not be as strong as the stuff you’re on, but it should help ease the pain a little.” She took two tablets and took a small bottle of water out of her caddy and dampened a wash cloth and sat down on Frieda’s bed. Frieda’s face was white.

“ Here, take these.” She said giving them to Frieda. Frieda swallowed the pills with the water.

“ Thanks,” Frieda said as Zoe put the face cloth over Frieda’s forehead.

Zoe felt a little guilty. Their lovemaking earlier had been passionate and heated, maybe Frieda hadn’t been ready after all.

“ Do you want me to stay with you til you fall asleep?” Zoe asked and Frieda nodded, her eyes closing. Zoe took her hand and stayed with her til Frieda dozed off. 

A few hours later, Frieda woke up again, bathed in sweat. Zoe gave her two more painkillers, Frieda was able to take them every four to six hours. She placed a hand on her forehead,  “ You have a temperature,” she said, “ these will help bring it down,” she used her water bottle to dampen the wash cloth again before putting it on Frieda’s forehead. Frieda swallowed the pills and winced as she laid back down, “ It feels like someone is jabbing me with a hot poker,” she said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

 

The following morning, Zoe opened her eyes blearily. She had fallen asleep next to Frieda. Frieda didn’t have a good night. She woke up every few hours in pain and when she did sleep, she had nightmares. Zoe rested her hand on Frieda’s forehead and it seemed cool.

Frieda opened her eyes, the pain was still there. It was even worse as she struggled to sit up. She couldn’t wait for pill line so she could her medication.

“ What are you doing up?” Zoe asked as she got dressed, “ I think you need a sleep in.”

Frieda glanced at her wife and noticed Zoe’s bloodshot eyes and drawn face. Zoe had stayed up all night with her.

“ If anyone deserves a sleep in, it’s you,” Frieda stood up and swayed a little as the cell spun dizzily around her. She shuffled towards Zoe and put her arms around her, “ You didn’t have to stay up with me all night.” She murmured.

“ I’m your wife. It’s my duty to take care of you. You would have done the same thing for me,” Zoe replied as Frieda kissed her. Frieda looked as exhausted as she felt.

“ I’ve got to get dressed and go to my appointment-they need to change my dressing.” Frieda said as she got dressed.

Zoe watched her from their desk. For the first time in the ten years she had known Frieda, she had never seen Frieda look so vulnerable.

* * *

After getting her meds, Frieda went back to her cell to sleep but Suzanne wanted to talk to her about something. Frieda took her medication before lying down on her bed.

“ Make it quick, Zoe’s due back from commissary soon,” Frieda told Suzanne.

“ I saw you,” Suzanne blurtered out, “ I saw you kissing Julie,”

“ It was the other way around,” Frieda replied and told her what happened, “ The kiss didn’t mean a thing, “ Frieda added, “ What you saw was Julie coming onto _me_. I don’t even like her all that much.”

Suzanne nodded, “ As long as there’s nothing going on,” she said.

“ Of course not,” Frieda said, “ I love my wife and won’t ever jeopardize my marriage just because Julie has a schoolgirl crush on me”

Meanwhile, Julie walked away from Frieda’s cell, her face heating up with humiliation. She overheard the whole conversation between Suzanne and Frieda and Frieda made her feelings clear. She didn’t like Julie and thought Julie had a schoolgirl crush on her-nothing more. And to top it off, the kiss didn’t mean a thing.

 _I know you enjoyed that kiss Frieda Berlin,_ Julie thought as she stormed off, _I’m going to make you pay for what you just said about me. Just you wait._

Zoe returned and held out two oatmeal crème pies, “ I got these for you in case you got hungry later,” she said to Frieda as Frieda pulled the blanket up to her chin. The pills were starting to work and she was feeling drowsy.

“ Thanks,” Frieda said as Zoe sat down on the bed next to her.

“ I’ll have a nap myself later, but I’m going to give Sophia a call,” Zoe told her as she leaned forward to kiss her,” I’ll be back later.”

“ Okay,” Frieda mumbled as her eyes drifted shut.

Julie watched as Zoe disappeared. Most of the inmates had gone to “outside time” as Suzanne called it and the common area was practically deserted. She got up and headed for Frieda’s cell and found her fast asleep on her bed. She glanced over her shoulder before she went inside and sat down on Frieda’s bed.

Frieda didn’t stir as Julie leaned over her. “ Frieda, “ she whispered. Frieda stirred.

“ You’re back already?” Frieda said, her voice thick with sleep.

“ Don’t open your eyes,” Julie said quickly before leaning over and capturing Frieda’s lips with her own. Frieda responded and the kiss grew deeper.

“ Keep your eyes shut,” Julie said as Frieda reached up and put her arms around Zoe’s neck.

“ What kind of kinky game are we playing?” Frieda asked in amusement, her eyes still closed.

Julie just smiled, she had Frieda right where she wanted her. She kissed her again before sliding a hand up Frieda’s shirt and caressed her breasts. Her other slid down Frieda’s pants and between her legs. After a while, Frieda started to moan. Julie kissed her again and her tongue found Frieda’s. Her hand stroked Frieda faster. She grabbed Frieda’s hand and guided it between her own thighs. Julie moaned with pleasure as Frieda’s fingers worked on her and after a while, Frieda groaned as she came. She opened her eyes and stared with horror.

“ What the fuck are you doing?” she shouted, pushing Julie away and scrambling out of bed.

Julie just smirked, “ You were enjoying it Frieda. Don’t deny it.”

“  I thought you were my wife!” Frieda shouted, “ Get out!”

Julie stared right into Frieda’s blue eyes and Frieda shuddered. It was if Julie can see right through her. “ You better tell your precious wife what just happened-and about our earlier kiss, or else.”

“ Or else what?” Frieda demanded, feeling sick to her stomach. She had unintentionally cheated on her wife-something she knew Zoe would never do.

“ Or else I’ll kill her,” Julie smiled, a Cheshire Cat smile, “ And I’ll make you watch while I do it.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Author’s Note: I’m hoping you’re all liking this story! I had an idea for a new story-this time with young Frieda meeting young Zoe back when Frieda was first in max. What do you think? Doable?**

**Drop a comment below if you want a story involving young Frieda and young Zoe!**

* * *

 

“ You’ll do what?” a voice exclaimed from the doorway and Julie whirled around, her heart in her throat.

It was Zoe.

“ Frieda, are you all right?” Zoe asked as she walked over to her wife. Frieda looked dazed.

“ I’m fine,” she said and Zoe glared at Julie.

“ Just what do you think you’re doing in our cell?” she demanded the younger woman. “ Can’t you see Frieda is still recovering? She needs her rest!”

“ I-“

“ And I just heard you threaten me,” Zoe’s eyes narrowed, “ You said something about killing me and making Frieda watch while you do it? What is this? Revenge because Frieda doesn’t return your feelings the way you want her to?”

Julie glared at Zoe then glanced at Frieda, “ Tell her. Or I will.”

Frieda’s face went white, “ I, uh-“

“ Fine. A while ago, we kissed, Frieda and me,” Julie said, smiling smugly, then described the events that happened a few days ago. Then she also described her passionate moment with Frieda-every last detail. “ Frieda enjoyed it,” she said, “ Didn’t you Frieda?”

Zoe looked furious and Julie was elated. She was close to breaking them up and Frieda will be hers.

“ That-that never happened,” Frieda spluttered and turned to Zoe, “ Zoe, you have to believe me. I’d never cheat on you.”

“ Frieda, I believe you,” Zoe said softly and Julie was shocked. She expected Frieda to deny it but never thought Zoe would believe her!

“ You two are supposed to be in love,” Julie said coldly, “ But people in love aren’t supposed to cheat on each other. And that’s what you did Frieda. You cheated on your wife. You know it and I know it.”

“ Julie, you remember what happened to Sarah don’t you?” Zoe asked suddenly.

“ Crazy Sarah? Sure. But what does she have to do with anything?”

“ She killed the Dennings…or rather, everyone  _thinks_  she killed the Dennings.”

“ Zoe, “ Frieda warned.

“ It’s okay-I know what I’m doing,” Zoe assured Frieda and turned back to Julie. She grabbed Julie’s arm and twisted it behind her back and pressed a shiv against her throat. Julie had heard stories about Zoe and how you shouldn’t mess with her and not be on her bad side, but Julie never believed them. Until now.

“ What are you saying?” Julie asked.

“ I killed the Dennings,” Zoe answered.

 “ Sarah took the fall for you?” Julie whispered, “ You sent to her the nut house?”

Zoe nodded, “ Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to leave my wife alone…if you don’t, you just might end up like Sarah.”

“ You’ve got nothing on me,” Julie said defiantly as she struggled but for an older woman, Zoe was much stronger than she looked.

“ I know quite a few things about you Julie Newman and one of them being why you were incarcerated in the first place,” the shiv pressed harder into her skin, “ You were obsessed with your brother’s fiancée-and when she didn’t return your feelings, you killed her. Then you killed her family.”

“ How did you know?” Julie asked.

“ I asked around,” Zoe released Julie then and pocketed her shiv, “ So do you agree? Leave my wife alone and we’ll forget this ever happened?”

“ But she cheated on you!” Julie protested desperately one more time.

“ Just get out and leave us alone.” Zoe snapped, “ And you’re lucky I won’t go to the CO’s about your little threats to Frieda.”

Julie ran off. Zoe turned back to Frieda. “ Let’s get you back to bed. You can barely stand.” She said, helping her back to bed.

“ Is it true about Julie?”

“ Yes its’ true. Suzanne told me.” Zoe replied, “ Don’t worry. Julie will leave you alone after today.”

“ I guess after being with me for so long, you’ve learned a few tricks.” Frieda said ruefully as she leaned over to kiss her wife. The pills were still working and she was so drowsy and groggy. Zoe grabbed her blanket and covered Frieda with it.

“ I won’t be far-I’ll make sure no one bugs you,” Zoe assured her and Frieda fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 

Once she made sure Frieda was sleeping deeply, Zoe got up and hurried over to Julie’s cell. Julie was lying on her bottom bunk, eyes closed. Zoe glanced over her shoulder as she entered the cell and leaned over Julie. Julie’s eyes flew open and she gasped but Zoe clapped a hand over Julie’s mouth before she utter another sound. Julie’s eyes were red-rimmed and puffy-it was obvious she’d been crying.

“ You are going to do something for me Julie,” Zoe whispered, her dark brown eyes glittering menacingly, “ This is your chance for redemption.”

Julie stared up at Zoe, her expression frightened. The older woman was truly scary when she was angry.

Zoe took her hand away, “ What do you want me to do?” Julie asked her voice trembling.

* * *

Frieda slept all afternoon and right through the night. She woke up early the following morning feeling much better. The pain was less now and she was supposed to be getting her stitches out in a couple of days. She climbed out of bed and noticed Zoe’s bed was empty and was made. Frieda got dressed and collected her shower caddy. She was desperate to have a shower, she’d see Zoe in a little while.

Half an hour later, Frieda returned back to the cell, feeling more refreshed. She had managed to change the bandage on her own.

“ Morning,” a voice greeted her cheerfully, “ It’s good to see you up and about.”

Frieda turned and smiled. She opened her arms and Zoe walked into them for a tight embrace before Frieda bought her mouth down onto hers for a long passionate kiss.

“ I’ve missed you,” Zoe murmured.

“ I’ve missed you too,” Frieda replied and heard someone clear their throat outside their cell. They jumped apart guiltily and looked up. It was CO Copeland.

“ I see you’re feeling better Berlin,” Copeland said as Frieda sat down on her bed.

Frieda just smiled and nodded when Copeland’s CB radio came to life, “ We need assistance in Block D. I repeat, we need assistance ASAP in Block D.”

“ What is it about?” Copeland asked.

“ Inmate Laura Cortez is dead.” The voice over the radio said and Frieda’s eyes went wide. Laura, the same Laura she met at medical? The same Laura Zoe once knew?

Copeland hurried away and Frieda watched her wife with narrowed eyes. She couldn’t help but feel slightly suspicious. Laura turns up dead a few days after asking her wife about her?

Did Zoe kill Laura? And why?


	25. Chapter 25

A few days later, Frieda returned from the medical unit and found her wife in their cell, reading on her bed and listening to the radio. She lowered her book and smiled at Frieda, “ How did you go?”

“ The stitches are out. I’m all healed now.” Frieda told her, “ And the pain is gone.”

“ That’s great,” Zoe climbed down from her bunk and lifted up Frieda’s shirt. A silver scar ran along Frieda’s abdomen, “ Nifty scar,” she said as she traced it with her finger.

Frieda couldn’t help it, she stiffened at Zoe’s touch but Zoe didn’t notice. _She couldn’t have killed Cortez,_ Frieda thought. Zoe did know Cortez during her first stay in max but why would Zoe kill Laura? It just seemed too much of a coincidence that when Zoe learned Frieda had met Laura in medical and then a few days later Laura was killed.

It didn’t matter that Zoe had been with Frieda around the same time Laura was killed. Zoe could have easily gotten someone to kill Laura for her.

Frieda sat down on her bunk and watched her wife when a thought popped into her head.

 _No, she wouldn’t do that_ , Frieda told herself as her stomach gave a sickening lurch. _She wouldn’t blackmail Julie Newman into killing Laura…would she?_

 _Yes she would!_ Frieda told herself, _After all, she’s learned a few things from you over the years_. But what would be the motive? Why kill Laura?

That night Zoe went to join Frieda in her bed but Frieda stopped her, “ If you don’t mind,” she said to Zoe, “ I’m really tired tonight and I have a splitting headache. I’m going to have an early night.”

Frieda felt a twinge of guilt at the hurt look on Zoe’s face. “ Okay,” Zoe said softly, “ Did you want some painkillers?” she tried to take Frieda’s hand but Frieda pulled it away.

“ No, I’ll just sleep it off.” Frieda replied, “ Thanks,” she climbed onto her bed, “ Night.”

Zoe couldn’t work out why Frieda was acting so weird with her. It had hurt the way Frieda rejected her tonight. She stared down at Frieda for a minute before climbing up onto her own bed.

 _I think she’s figured it out,_ Zoe thought to herself as the light was turned off in their cell and she lay in the darkness. _Frieda hardly ever rejects me unless there’s something really wrong._

_She knows._

* * *

Frieda woke up the following morning exhausted. She had tossed and turned all night and she also knew Zoe hadn’t slept well either. She got up and got her shower caddy and headed for the showers without waking up Zoe like she usually did.

Twenty minutes later she returned to find Zoe already dressed and brushing her long hair in front of their small mirror. Zoe didn’t say a word as she clipped her ID badge on her pocket. She was about to leave the cell for breakfast but Frieda grabbed her arm.

“ We need to talk,” Frieda said and Zoe stared coldly at her. Zoe never took rejection well. Zoe’s eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed-she’d been crying.

“ I’ve got nothing to say,” Zoe replied stiffly shaking her arm free.

“ I’ve got something to ask you,” Frieda said, “ Did you kill Laura Cortez?”

Zoe’s face went pale as she stared at Frieda, “ You think I killed her?” she whispered, shocked. “ Is this why you rejected me last night?”

“ Did you kill her?” Frieda asked again ignoring her question.

“ No I didn’t kill her!” Zoe flared up, “ I can’t believe you even suspect me. I’m your wife, don’t you trust me?”

Frieda opened her mouth to reply but Zoe barged on, “ I guess you don’t. I didn’t kill Laura and I was with you at the time of her murder,” she reminded Frieda.

“ That doesn’t matter. You could have easily found someone to do the dirty work,” Frieda pointed out.

“ I didn’t kill Laura! Why would I?”

“ Because I asked you if you knew her and a few days later she ends up dead?”

“ I can’t believe this,” Zoe’s face turned red with rage, “ My own wife suspects me-“

“ You probably blackmailed Julie into killing for you so that she’d leave me alone. Am I right?” Frieda’s blue eyes stared into Zoe’s brown ones.

“ I…I-“ Zoe stammered, “ I didn’t kill Laura! I have no beef with her.”

“ I love you Zoe-I will always love you, but I don’t think I can trust you now,” Frieda said.

Outside in the common area, Suzanne looked up from her card game with Doggett when she heard arguing coming from Frieda and Zoe’s cell. Their voices grew louder and Suzanne hurried over just in time to see Zoe raise her hand and slap Frieda squarely across the face.

“ Zoe!” Suzanne exclaimed as Frieda reeled back from shock. This wasn’t the first time Zoe had slapped her.

“ Stay away from me,” she hissed at Frieda before pushing past Suzanne and storming off.

“ Frieda, what was that about? Are you okay?”

“ I’m fine,” Frieda muttered, her cheek was red from where Zoe slapped her. She stormed off.

Doggett walked up to Suzanne, “ What happened? They never argue.”

“ They’ll work it out.” Suzanne said, “ They always do.”

Doggett bit her lip, “ I don’t know Suzy-cakes, that fight sounded pretty bad to me.”


	26. Chapter 26

Zoe didn’t go to the hideaway because that would be the first place Frieda would look. She went into the rec room instead, sat down at a table and buried her face in her hands and sobbed. She didn’t kill Laura-she had thought Frieda found out her big secret but she hadn’t. She actually suspected her own wife killed Laura Cortez.

Zoe also realised that ever since she killed the Dennings, Frieda had started to trust her a little less. Frieda still loved her but trust was another matter.

 _How can I convince Frieda I actually didn’t kill Cortez?_ Zoe wondered, _How can I get her to trust me again? What’s a marriage without trust?_

Suzanne headed towards Frieda’s cell a couple of hours later. She had overheard guards talking about Laura Cortez and she needed to tell Frieda something. Frieda was resting on her bed and looked up to see Suzanne hovering in the doorway.

“ What? I’m not in the mood for visitors Warren,” Frieda said.

“ I know…but I need to tell you something,” Suzanne paused, “ It’s about Laura Cortez,”

Frieda sat up, “ What about her?”

“ She killed herself,” Suzanne told her and Frieda’s face went white.

“ Are you sure?”

“ Yeah, she hanged herself. CO Copeland saw the body.”

“ Oh God,” Frieda closed her eyes.

“ What’s wrong? Did you know Laura?”

“ It’s not that…I accused Zoe of killing her,” Frieda whispered, “ She said she hadn’t and I didn’t believe her…”

“ So that’s what you two were fighting about?” Suzanne asked her eyes wide.

“ She was telling the truth. I didn’t trust her and now-“

“ Well, go find her and apologise,” Suzanne urged her.

Frieda searched everywhere but Zoe was nowhere to be seen. Where could Zoe have possibly gone? It was a prison-there weren’t many places she could go.

* * *

Zoe sat in the chair in the cleaner’s room that she had found. She hadn’t wondered far from the rec room, she had come upon this small room and it was unlocked. So far nobody had found her.

She wiped her eyes, she thought she had finished crying, apparently not. And all the crying had given her a headache. She needed to go back to the cell and get her painkillers.

The door started to open and she stood up. The unwelcome visitor was Frieda.

“ There you are,” Frieda greeted her as she stepped into the room.

“ How did you find me?”

“ I just happened to find this closet by chance. Have you been in here this whole time?”

Zoe didn’t answer, “ I have nothing to say to you,” she said as she started to leave but Frieda grabbed her arm.

“ I need to tell you something,” she then told her what Suzanne said.

“ So now you believe me?” Zoe muttered, “ I told you I didn’t kill her.”

“ I know that now. I was stupid not to believe you. I should have trusted you.” Frieda paused, “ I hope you can forgive me.”

Zoe was silent and stared moodily at the ground. She loved Frieda with all her heart and wanted things to go back to the way they were. But she shouldn’t let Frieda off the hook so easily.

“ Please?” Frieda asked again, taking Zoe’s hand in hers. Zoe glanced up and melted at Frieda’s loving gaze. Frieda opened her arms and Zoe fell into them as their lips met in a lingering kiss. Zoe pulled away, “ I forgive you. You really hurt my feelings after the way you rejected me last night and not believing me when I said I didn’t kill Cortez.”

“ I know,” Frieda said hugging her tightly, “ And again I’m sorry.”

“ I keep thinking that maybe you don’t trust me as much since I killed the Dennings,” Zoe said softly.

Frieda shook her head, “ That’s not true. I do trust you Zoe. You’re probably just about the only person in this place I trust.”

Zoe caressed Frieda’s cheek which was still a little red from the slap earlier, “ I’m sorry I slapped you.”

“ I forgive you,”  Frieda said before she kissed Zoe again.

* * *

Zoe got dressed silently as she tried to find the right words to say to Frieda. They had just finished making love in the utility closet and so far nobody has found them. 

“ Frieda, we need to talk,” She said once they were dressed and Frieda didn’t like the serious expression on her face.

“ What about?” she asked warily as Zoe ran a hand through her tousled long brown hair. 

“ I think it’s best if we cooled things down for a while,” she said, “ I think we need some time apart.”

Frieda stared at her, “ But…I thought we sorted things out,” she protested, “ I thought you’ve forgiven me.”

“ I have forgiven you. That’s not the issue here.” Zoe paused, “ But trust is becoming an issue between us and we both know it.”

Frieda nodded and sighed. She couldn’t deny it any longer. Zoe was right-trust was becoming an issue and it was affecting their marriage.

“ Maybe you’re right but I don’t see how time apart will help,” she said.

“ A little time apart will be good for us. It’ll give us time to work things out.”

“ So…you want a divorce?” Frieda asked quietly.

“ No. A separation,” Zoe said and Frieda’s blood went cold.

“ It’s only temporary,” Zoe added quickly.

“ How is this separation going to work? We share a cell,” Frieda pointed out as she felt her heart break.

“ I’ll request for a different roommate,” Zoe said and thought for a minute,” I can request for Doggett to be my roommate and maybe you can share with Warren.”

Sharing a cell with Suzanne Warren was the last thing Frieda wanted but what else could she do? Zoe wanted a separation and Frieda hated to admit it Zoe was right-they _did_ need some time apart.

“ You can keep our cell,” Frieda told Zoe reluctantly, “ Technically it _is_ yours since you arrived in Florida before I did. I can share with Warren. She’d been wanting to share with me for ages so I’m sure she’d be thrilled.” She opened her arms and Zoe hesitated before she hugged Frieda. Frieda captured her lips with hers for one last kiss.

* * *

Frieda had arrived back in the common area alone and not looking happy. Zoe had gone to make the roommate requests and she had to tell Suzanne the news.

“ What’s wrong?” Suzanne peered at her friend.

“ Zoe and me are separating,” Frieda told her and Suzanne stared at her.

“ Why? Didn’t you work things out?”

“ That’s what this separation is for. It’s only temporary,” Frieda said but Suzanne looked unconvinced, “ In the meantime, you get to be my roommate for a while. That’s where Zoe is at the moment-she’s making the roommate requests.”

Suzanne always wanted to room with Frieda but not at the expense of Frieda’s marriage with Zoe. This will not do. “ Someone needs to tell Doggett-after all, she is my roommate.”

“ She already knows,” Frieda said, “ We bumped into her on the way here.” Frieda started for her cell, “ I better get my stuff.”

“ What a minute-you can’t be happy about this, “ Suzanne said hurrying after her.

“ I’m not-I never wanted this but Zoe is right. We do need time apart.” Frieda paused.

“ There’s more to it though,” Suzanne said.

“ There is but its between Zoe and myself,” Frieda said as she collected her stuff.

Meanwhile, Julie Newman had heard the news about Frieda and Zoe separating. She was ecstatic. Finally the golden couple of B block had broken up and it required no effort from her! Now she was free to make Frieda hers.

 


	27. Chapter 27

 Frieda lay on her new bunk listening to Suzanne’s endless chatter. How things have changed suddenly. One minute she was making love to her wife and the next thing she knew Zoe is wanting a separation and Frieda moved out of their cell.

Frieda sighed and thought about her last moment with Zoe…

_Frieda had Zoe backed up against the wall of the utility closet with her hands up Zoe’s shirt and rained kisses along her throat. Frieda’s lips moved to her collarbone. Zoe found herself topless as Frieda took a nipple into her mouth and her hand slid inside Zoe’s pants. Zoe moaned as Frieda’s fingers explored. Frieda’s mouth found Zoe’s as they kissed passionately. Zoe’s own hand slid into Frieda’s pants as they explored each other…_

“ Frieda!” Suzanne called, jolting her out of her daydreaming. Frieda frowned as Suzanne peered down at her from her bunk.

“ What?” Frieda said grumpily.

“ What are you going to do?”

“ Do? About what?”

“ How are you going to get Zoe back?”

“ I’m not going to do anything. If Zoe wants her space, then I’m giving her space.” Frieda said, “ Now goodnight Suzanne.”

Suzanne went quiet and then she started to snore a little bit. Frieda didn’t close her eyes though. It was the first night in a long time she’s been without Zoe. How was she going to sleep without her?

Frieda remembered something that happened during the time she had broken up with Zoe for two years. It was around the same time she started becoming friends with Red…

* * *

 

**_Two Years Ago_ **

It was movie night and Frieda had a splitting headache. The noise of the movie was making it worse so she asked one of the guards if she could go back to the dorms and lie down. CO Maxwell waved her off and Frieda headed back to the Suburbs.

She wasn’t the only ones in the dorms. She heard voices and went past Red’s cube.

“ My head is pounding,” Zoe was groaning and rubbing her forehead.

 _You and me both_ , Frieda thought.

“ Take these,” Red handed her a couple of pills and a cup of water. Zoe swallowed them, “ Thanks. I guess we should go back in,” she said and what happened next made Frieda stop dead in her tracks.

Red took Zoe into her arms and kissed her. Frieda stared at them, they were too involved with the kiss to notice her.

 _She’s with Red now?_ Frieda thought as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces for the second time. _It hadn’t been long since we broke up. I guess she’s over me_ , Frieda thought miserably as the kiss between Red and Zoe grew deeper. She wondered if Red had known about her and Zoe.

Zoe glanced up then and caught sight of Frieda. She smiled smugly and pulled Red in for a tight hug. Frieda glared at her before hurrying away.

* * *

“ Heard the latest?” Nicky asked Red as she swept the hallyway of the SHU. Red didn’t answer.

“ Red? You alive in there?”

“ Of course I am,” Red snapped grumpily, “ I’m just tired. I haven’t slept in days.”

“ Well, this should improve your mood,” Nicky said, “ I have the best news for you.”

“ Unless you’re telling me they are finally going to release me, then I’m not in the mood.” Red growled.

“ Don’t take her bad mood personally Nichols,” came Gloria’s voice, “ She really hasn’t been sleeping. “

“ I’m going to tell you anyway, it seems that the golden couple of Florida have broken up.”

There was a long pause, “ Come again?” Red finally said.

“ Frieda and Zoe have broken up. According to Suzanne, it’s a separation.”

“ This is the best news,” Red exclaimed as she sat up. “ Why have they separated? What happened? Did Zoe finally realise she’s too good for Frieda?”

“ No, a lot of stuff has happened between them lately and Suzanne says Zoe needed some space to think things through.” Nicky told her the story, “ Now Zoe thinks trust is becoming an issue for them and its affecting their marriage.”

“ Hmm, this is interesting,” Red mused, “ I take it they aren’t cellmates anymore?”

“ Nope.”

“ Very interesting,” Red murmured. This news had brightened her up considerably and had given her hope.


	28. Chapter 28

After lights out, Zoe lay on her bed and thought about Frieda. This was the second night without her and she missed her like crazy. She also had trouble sleeping without her too.

Even though she was enjoying getting to know Tiffany Doggett better, Zoe couldn’t help but wonder if she had made a big mistake. 

The bunk squeaked as Doggett moved restlessly. “ Can’t sleep?” Zoe asked her.

“ No…can you?”

“ Nope. It’s hard without Frieda,” Zoe admitted.

“ You must miss her,” Doggett remarked.

“ Like crazy,” Zoe said and they fell silent for a while. Then to get Zoe’s mind of Frieda, Doggett asked Zoe what happened to her before she was sent to prison.

“ I know vague details-that you killed your sister’s boyfriend but that’s about it.” Doggett paused, “ I hope you don’t mind me asking,” she added hurriedly.

“ It’s been ten years, I don’t mind talking about it.” Zoe said. The truth was the only people who knew details about her past was Frieda, Red and Barb Denning. “ I came home from my job to find my sister being beaten up by her prick of a boyfriend…”

“ What was your job?” Doggett asked curiously.

“ I was a curator for a museum in New York,” Zoe replied, “ That’s where I lived with my sister.” She paused, “ I was a history major at Brooklyn College.” She added.

“ New York? I thought Frieda told me you and your sister were born and raised in New Haven, Connecticut,” Doggett said.

“ That’s where we were born and raised, yes. But my parents were killed by a drunk driver a year after I graduated from high school. So my older sister Paige moved us Brooklyn, New York to start fresh. Paige worked in a library while and I went to college and studied history. My parents inheritance got me through college and after that I got a job as a curator for Brooklyn Museum-right up until my incarceration.”

“ Then what happened?”

* * *

 

**_Ten Years Ago  
Brooklyn, New York. _ **

Zoe did not want to go home. She knew Paige’s boyfriend Jack would be there. But her shift ended an hour ago and there were so much coffee and pancakes she could eat at her favourite café. She bought a newspaper from a nearby newspaper stand and headed for home.

Zoe couldn’t stand Jack. He was always hitting on her when Paige wasn’t looking.

She had tried telling Paige this and she didn’t believe her. She adored Jack and thought he could do no wrong. In fact, he was so good with the mind games that he had Paige accusing Zoe of hitting on Jack. Zoe kept reminding Paige that she was gay so why would be she interested in Jack?

Zoe took the elevator to the eleventh floor and put the key into the lock and let herself in. She hadn’t gone far when she heard thudding noises, cursing and a scream coming from the kitchen.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jack standing over Paige. She was half lying, half sitting on the floor as he punched her in the stomach. Paige grunted in pain and Jack shifted slightly. Zoe gasped when she saw Paige’s face. It was covered with blood and her left eye was swollen shut.

Zoe grabbed a knife that had been left near a bowl of unfinished salad and brandished it in the air, “ Leave her alone!” she screamed just as he hit Paige in the face. Blood spurted in a long arch from her nose and he hit her in the mouth, knocking out a couple of teeth. He let Paige fall to the ground but he didn’t have time to turn around as Zoe lunged at him, plunging the knife deep into his back. He screamed and she plunged the knife into him a second time, just to be sure. He fell to the floor in a pool of blood, his eyes still open and staring vacantly at the ceiling.

Paige crawled over to Jack and started to sob. She cradled Jack’s head in her lap and glared up at Zoe, “ What have you done?” she sobbed.

Zoe stared at her blood stained hands. Blood was everywhere. She went to the laundry and grabbed a bucket and filled it with hot, soapy water. She took a sponge and hurried back to the kitchen where she scrubbed the blood away. Paige had covered the body with a bed sheet and was sitting on the couch, not saying a word.

Half an hour later, Zoe stepped back and looked around. The kitchen was spotless. She dumped the water into the sink and rinsed out the sponge.

“ Now, we need to talk about-“ Zoe started to say when there was a knock on their door, “ Paige McKenzie?” a voice called.

Paige stood up slowly and walked towards the door, “ Yes, I’m here,” she called back before she unlocked the door and let the police in.

“ Paige…what did you do?” Zoe whispered as the three police officers swarmed the kitchen. One of them had his gun aimed at her and shouted at her to put her hands up, which she did.

“ I called the police while you were in the laundry room,” Paige replied as one of the police officers looked under the bed sheet at the body. “ You killed Jack!”

 “ I was saving you!” Zoe exclaimed as she was handcuffed and read her rights. She was pushed forward and she started to walk out of the apartment.

“ I didn’t need to be saved,” Paige shot back, then her brown eyes narrowed, “ I wish _you_ were dead instead of Jack,” she hissed and the colour drained from Zoe’s face.

“ Paige, please!” Zoe implored as the police lead her away but Paige slammed the door shut behind them.

“ Hope you have a good lawyer kiddo,” one of the police officers said as they lead her to the elevator, “ Because you’re going to need one!”

* * *

Doggett was silent for a long time. “ Your own sister turned you in?” she said in disbelief, “ You were just trying to save her!”

“ She told me she didn’t need saving,” Zoe said bitterly, “ Anyway it doesn’t matter now. She’s dead.”

“ That’s just as bad as Sophia’s own son turning her in to the cops. Maybe worse because as you said you were just trying to protect her from that lowlife.” Doggett mused, remembering Sophia Burset’s story.

“ I’ve told you my story,” Zoe said, “ it’s your turn now.”

* * *

 

The following morning, Frieda watched as Zoe followed Tiffany Doggett to a different table with their breakfast trays. Suzanne caught Doggett’s eye and waved them over but Doggett just shrugged at her.

“ Well,” Suzanne didn’t know what to say. Their family was now divided ever since Frieda and Zoe separated and she didn’t like it. She was good friends with both Zoe and Frieda and hoped her friendships with both Frieda and Zoe weren’t going to be affected. Then she had a thought. Would they make her choose between them? That would be horrible. She glanced over at Doggett and sighed. She and Doggett had to find a way to bring the women back together.

Frieda watched Zoe and Doggett silently as she ate her toast. The two cellmates appeared to be in a deep conversation and observing them yesterday made it clear to her that they were forming a close bond. Doggett and Zoe had never been close before.

Frieda felt a twinge of jealously as she dipped her toast into her poached egg. She was used to being Zoe’s number one, but Zoe didn’t need her anymore.

Perhaps she never did.

“ You all right Frieda?” Suzanne asked, “ You haven't said anything.”

“ I’m fine,” Frieda growled as she glowered in Zoe’s direction. Suzanne sighed again. Frieda was such a grump these days. The sooner she bought Frieda and Zoe back together, the better for everyone!


	29. Chapter 29

A week later Tiffany Doggett appeared in the doorway of her cell her arms full with board games and snacks she had bought from the commissary cart.

 “ Look at what I found in the rec room,” she said, “ Copeland said I can borrow these games but I have to put them back at the end of the day. We can have a board game marathon.” She dumped the boxes onto Zoe’s bed.

“ Operation?” Zoe went through the pile and smiled, “ I haven’t played that game since the 90s.”

“ Most of these games are from the 90s,” Doggett said with a grin, “ And no board game marathon is complete without snacks,” she said as she handed Zoe her favourite potato chips and other snacks. “ I got us sweet and sour snacks-Boo taught me that you can’t have one without the other.”

“ Sounds great. Should we invite Warren?”

“ No, she’s at exercise class with Frieda. Don’t get me wrong, I like her but Suzanne can be a little hard to take sometimes. And she takes games a little bit _too_ seriously.”

“ Yeah, she’s a real stickler for rules,” Zoe agreed as she put the games on the floor and opened the lid to the Operation game. There was nothing like a board game marathon to help take her mind of Frieda and she had a sneaking suspicion that Doggett planned it that way. “ Kind of like Frieda. Playing games with Frieda can be not fun sometimes. She hates cheaters and doesn’t like bending the rules,” she paused. She hadn’t meant to bring up Frieda.

“ You cheat at cards?” Doggett asked with a smile.

Zoe chuckled, “ Occasionally.”

* * *

Suzanne looked up to see Doggett leaving her cell around four pm that afternoon. “ You’ve been in your cell all day?” Suzanne asked Doggett.

“ Mostly. Zoe and I have been playing board games,” Doggett replied, “ I think it helped take her mind of Frieda,” Doggett looked around, “ Where is Frieda?”

“ I have no idea. She disappeared as soon as exercise class was over. And you played board games? Why wasn’t I invited?” Suzanne asked with a hurt look on her face.

“ You weren’t around to ask,” Doggett pointed out, “ And besides, it gave me a chance to spend more time with her. You’re right about Zoe. She really _is_ a nice lady once you get to know her.”

“ We have to figure out a way to get those two back together,” Suzanne said, “ Frieda’s become a real grouch and is not much fun to be around with these days.”

“ Frieda told me Zoe wanted space to work things out and we should respect her wishes,” Doggett said.

“ But they’re separated. How are they supposed to work things out if they’re apart?” Suzanne protested. She sighed, “ I’ll think of something.” She vowed.

Doggett sighed. “ I was afraid you’d say that,” she said.

* * *

A week later, Frieda left exercise class and before anyone could say anything to her, she quickly hurried to the hideaway in the library. The last couple of weeks without Zoe had been torture. Frieda missed her like crazy and wondered how long Zoe needed her space.

She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. There was Zoe, sitting on the air mattress and flipping pages of a magazine. She looked up and smiled at her.

“ Hi,” she said, “ I’ve been waiting for you.” She stood up and Frieda’s heart thumped.

“ I’ve missed you Frieda,” Zoe admitted, ‘ The past two weeks have been hard. We’re a married couple, we shouldn’t be apart.”

“ I agree,” Frieda said, “ I never wanted a separation. I’m sure we can work out any issues if we just talked. Communication is the key to a good marriage.”

“ And love,” Zoe walked closer to Frieda, “ I love you Frieda. I never want to be apart from you again,”

Frieda opened her arms and Zoe rushed into them before they kissed feverishly “ I love you too.” She whispered, holding her close.

* * *

Frieda pulled on her shirt as Zoe got dressed next to her. “ Are we sharing a cell again?” Frieda asked her.

“ Of course. I’ll ask Doggett if she minds moving back in with Suzanne.” Zoe replied, clipping on her ID badge. They just spent the last hour making love and it was if they’ve never been apart.

They headed back to the common area, arm in arm and Doggett nudfed Suzanne.

“ Look,” she said and Suzanne looked up and smiled.

“ Looks like they got back together on their own,” Doggett remarked.

“ Yeah. But I never got to use my idea.”

“ Maybe you still can,” Doggett said, “ Copeland gave us permission. We shouldn’t waste it.”

 


	30. Chapter 30

_There were several screams and someone called out " She's got a gun!" Beside her Frieda's eyes went wide with alarm._

_Zoe looked up but the image of the person with the gun was blurred. She couldn't make out who it was._

"  _Zoe!" Frieda said as she knelt down beside Zoe. Zoe stared up at Frieda and knew her time was coming to an end._

_Frieda cradled Zoe's body in her arms, her hands and arms slicked with Zoe's blood._

"  _Zoe," Frieda said as tears flowed down her cheeks._

"  _Frieda," Zoe's brown eyes gazed at Frieda and Frieda could see the love in her eyes, " Loving you was the best thing I ever did," she said weakly, " I love you Frieda,"_

_Frieda held her hands and kissed her, " I love you too," Frieda said as the tears kept coming, " Don't leave me," she pleaded._

_Zoe started to say something but found she couldn't speak anymore. She gazed up at Frieda's face-_

Zoe sat up with a jerk, the sound of the gunshot still ringing in her head., She opened her eyes to find Frieda staring at her.

" Are you all right?" Frieda asked.

Zoe's heart was pounding and she was bathed in sweat. " I just had a bad dream," she replied. She had taken a nap on Frieda's bed.

" Must have been hell of a bad dream," Frieda handed her a wash cloth and she wiped her face with it, " What was it about?"

" I don't want to talk about it," Zoe replied softly and Frieda nodded.

" Suzanne wants to see us," Frieda said changing the subject," You up for it?"

Zoe nodded and followed Frieda to the common area.

Suzanne smiled at them when they reached her. " Follow me," she said and she and Doggett lead the older couple to the rec room.

Suzanne put one hand on the doorknob, " I have special permission from Copeland to use this room," she told them before opening the door. Zoe and Frieda exchanged amused glances before they followed the younger women inside.

" Suzanne...what is this?" Frieda asked looking around. It was set up like it was a table setting for two in a restaurant.

Suzanne smiled proudly, " This was my idea to get to the two of you back together," she explained, " But since you guys got back together on your own, Doggett suggested I should just go ahead and use my idea." She paused, " Frieda and Zoe, this is yours to use for an hour."

" Copeland actually gave you permission?" Zoe asked as she wondered about the room. She noticed a table set up nearby with their favourite snacks and she smiled. Suzanne and Doggett did know them well.

" She's got a big soft spot for the two of you," Suzanne shrugged, " Well, enjoy." She started to back out of the room when Frieda turned.

" Warren-thanks," she said and Suzanne nodded before she and Doggett left.

" I can't believe they would do this for us," Zoe said.

" I would-I admit, I've been a real grouch," Frieda replied, " I think Warren wanted us back together because she didn't like the grouchy old me."

Zoe smiled and Frieda put her arms around her, " Never again," she whispered before her mouth met Zoe's for a long kiss.

* * *

Suzanne kept watch outside, making sure no one will go in. She wondered what they were doing and was curious. She peered through the small window in the door and her eyes widened. Zoe was sitting on Frieda's lap, facing her and the couple were sharing a passionate kiss. Suzanne watched as Frieda's hands slid under Zoe's shirt before helping her take it off. Frieda kissed Zoe's neck, collarbone and undid Zoe's bra. Suzanne held her breath when someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

" Suzanne, what are you doing?" Doggett demanded, grabbing Suzanne and pulling her away from the door.

" Uh, nothing," Suzanne replied guiltily. Damn, caught when things were just getting good.

" You were spying on the them weren't you?" Doggett asked reproachfully.

" Uh-"

" Let's give them some privacy. They still have half an hour left before Copeland returns." Doggett headed towards the end of the hallway and Suzanne reluctantly followed.

Frieda looked up and chucked. Zoe raised an eyebrow, " What's so funny?"

" Oh, we had a peeping Tom," Frieda replied, " We're alone now though."

" How long do we have?"

" Half an hour," Frieda said looking at the clock behind Zoe. Zoe was still sitting on Frieda's lap, facing her. Zoe put her arms around Frieda's neck before her lips came crushing down onto hers for a tantalising kiss, their tongues meeting. Frieda cupped one of Zoe's breasts as her tongue explored Zoe's body.

Half an hour later, Suzanne peered through the window again. The couple were dressed and were each other's arms and kissing. She knocked on the door and they both sprang apart. Suzanne opened the door.

" Copeland will be here any minute," Suzanne told them. Hand-in-hand they followed Suzanne out.

* * *

After dinner, Frieda and Zoe were in their cell, wrapped in each other's arms and kissing feverishly. Ever since they got back together, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Frieda kissed the top of Zoe's head as she held Zoe in her arms, " You know what I've always wanted to do?" she asked her, running her hands up and down Zoe's back.

" Shower sex," Frieda murmured, " We've never done it before."

" And probably won't considering we're watched as we're being showered," Zoe replied as Frieda kissed her neck.

Later that evening, Zoe entered the showers and got undressed before stepping into a shower stall and wrapping her arms around Frieda's waist. Frieda had her back to her and nearly jumped out of her skin.

" What are you doing?" Frieda asked as Zoe kissed her shoulder, " If we get caught-"

" Relax, I've cleared it with Copeland," Zoe replied as one of her hands moved to Frieda's breasts and the other one slipped between Frieda's thighs. Frieda drew in a sharp breath, " But what if another inmate walks in?" she asked as Zoe's fingers started to explore.

" Copeland is guarding the showers. Just relax." Zoe told her again and after a while she felt Frieda relax as Zoe's hands explored her. Frieda craned her neck and they kissed passionately. Frieda reached out to hold onto the soap holder with one hand and the other buried in Zoe's hair as Zoe knelt down on her knees and worked on her with tongue, making Frieda's whole body tremble. This had to be one of the most erotic things they've ever done and Frieda didn't want to it end.

" Oh Jesus," she hissed as she came over and over again and at that moment someone knocked on the door loudly, making them both jump.

Frieda's eyes flew open as she straightened up and turned off the shower tap. " What about you?' she asked Zoe as she reached for a towel. Zoe just smiled as she took Frieda's hand and guided it between her thighs. Frieda worked on Zoe and Zoe came quickly before Copeland knocked on the door again.

The two women followed Copeland back to Florida and they headed back to their cell. " Suzanne was right. Copeland has a soft spot for us," Zoe said, " What we just did is against the rules. We could have gotten shots."

" Then we have to take advantage of it," Frieda replied, tightening her ponytail, a gleam in her blue eyes.

* * *

Red sighed as Nicky left. Nicky had just told her that Frieda and Zoe were back together again.  _I should have known their separation wouldn't last_ , Red thought,  _The only way to separate those two for good if one of them were dead._

_Don't think about Berlin and Zoe getting all smoochy_ , Red told herself,  _Think of the happy times you had with Zoe. You had two years with her before Frieda stole her away from you_.

_**2013  
Litchfield Penitentiary** _

Red found her partner in her cube. Zoe had missed lunch, complaining of feeling unwell. Zoe had been unwell the past few days and Red was getting worried. Zoe worked with the garden crew and had gotten a severe allergic reaction to the potting mix they used a few weeks ago, but that rash was all cleared up thanks to antibiotics and Zoe had assured her they had changed the potting mix.

" Where's Chapman?" Red asked her. Zoe had gotten a new bunkmate-Piper Chapman.

" Have no idea," Zoe replied sitting up. Her blanket had fallen to the floor so Red picked it up and covered her with it, " And hello to you to."

" I'm sorry-I'm a bit grouchy. How are you feeling?"

" The same," Zoe massaged her forehead, " I now have a splitting headache. I just took some aspirin."

" That's probably due to lack of food," Red leaned over and kissed her softly before handing her a tub of yogurt, " Eat this later when you feel better. Been keeping up your fluids?"

Zoe nodded and a strand of long brown hair fell into her tired-looking hazel eyes. Red tucked the loose strand behind her ear and kissed her again.

" What's got you so grouchy?" Zoe asked.

" Chapman insulted my food," Red replied and told her what happened.

" She had the nerve to insult your food?" Zoe said looking offended.

" Well, what can I do?" Red sat at the foot of her bed and leaned against the partition.

Zoe thought for a minute, " Remember my first day in the cafeteria?"

Red nodded, she did remember. She had been sitting with her girls after serving. She had wanted to invite Zoe to sit with them but the older girls of Litchfield-Frieda Berlin and her group had beaten her to it. Boo had been upset about something and before Red knew what was happening, Boo had turned around and thrown a piece of her lunch at Zoe. Zoe had gotten up, and calmly gave Boo back the wasted food before giving her a piece of her mind. Red knew then Zoe was not one to be messed with. And it was about then Red started to have feelings for the other woman.

" No one should ever take food for granted while they are in here," Zoe said, " I think you should teach Chapman a lesson."

" Like what?" Red asked.

" Starve her. Not forever but until she starts respecting you."

" You know that apologies don't mean anything to me-"

" I don't mean an apology," Zoe interrupted, " Maybe she can be creative and give you something in return. Something you can  _use_. I may not think much of Chapman but the girl is smart. She'll think of something."

" Starve her. Huh," Red looked over at her partner and smiled, " Remind me never to get on your bad side. You are quite scary when you're angry."

Zoe smiled back, leaned over and gave her a tender kiss that sent shivers up and down Red's spine. Zoe's lips on hers never failed to make Red feel special-special and loved. Red put her hand on the back of Zoe's neck as the kiss grew deeper.

The following day after lunch, Zoe joined Red in the kitchen. Red was watching her kitchen girls serve and Zoe walked up to her. They watched as Chapman stared at Gina dumbfounded as Gina called " Next" to the person that was behind Chapman.

Chapman looked up and saw Red and her bunkmate staring at her. Her bunkmate gave her a wink and Chapman left the lunch line.


	31. Chapter 31

Red smiled as the memory faded. It was one of the nicest memories she had with Zoe.

She remembered another nice memory. It was the time when she shared her first kiss with Zoe-the kiss that had confirmed Red’s growing feelings for her. And Zoe had still been with Frieda-only just. It was around the time when Zoe had been having relationship troubles with Frieda. Zoe had told her what she’d been doing before their kiss.

Red had kissed Zoe in her cube after Zoe’s idea of putting on a dinner to try and win her family back-but that hadn’t been their first kiss. Frieda who had caught Red kissing Zoe had just assumed it was and that had ended things between Zoe and Frieda. Their first kiss was something Red had never forgotten.

* * *

 

**_2013  
Litchfield Penitentiary_ **

It was a crisp November morning as Zoe walked briskly around the track. She was dressed in her khaki uniform, jacket, black gloves, winter hat and boots. The morning was freezing and walking was a good way to keep warm. It was early so there were not many inmates using the track.

Exercise also helped take her mind of her troubles. She’d been having a bit of trouble with her partner Frieda Berlin. They rarely argued-not in the nine and a half years they’ve been together. But lately all they seem to do was quarrel. 

Zoe felt someone watching her as she walked. She looked up to see Frieda, standing near the fence and watching her. She looked away and walked faster. She looked up again and Frieda wasn’t there anymore.

She continued walking until her legs couldn’t take it anymore. She headed for the nearest tree and slumped to the ground, resting against it.

Something fluttered to the ground nearby, making her jump. She glanced over and stared. It was a chicken.

“ No fucking way,” she said as she stared at it. The chicken was making clucking noises and pecking at the grass. She never really believed Chapman’s story of seeing the chicken a few months ago. She always thought Chapman was all talk and made up the story of seeing the chicken to impress Red.

Unlike Chapman, she was going to catch this chicken and present it to Red. Her friendship with Red was growing and this is probably one of the reasons why she and Frieda are having relationship troubles. Frieda was jealous of Zoe’s growing friendship with Red-despite the fact Frieda was friends with Red herself. Frieda was used in being her number one and now Zoe was making friends-good friends.

She took off her jacket and started to slowly creep towards the chicken, “ It’s okay,” she cooed and the chicken didn’t move,” I won’t hurt you. I promise.” She moved quietly but the chicken disappeared into the bushes.

Zoe crawled into the bushes, ignoring the thorny branches that was scratching her face. The ground was muddy as she  tossed her jacket blindly over the chicken. The chicken squawked and struggled as she dragged it out roughly and stood up, holding the bundle close to her body. She reached under the jacket and before she could lose her nerve, she snapped its neck.

" So I lied,” Zoe told the dead chicken. She wrapped it more securely in her jacket before she headed towards the kitchen.

She hid the bundle behind her back as she found Red in the kitchen, stirring a huge pot of vegetable soup.

“ Hey Red,” she greeted the chef who looked up. Red’s eyes lit up when she saw Zoe then took in Zoe’s appearance. Her usually neat hair had leaves in it, her pants were muddy and there were tiny scratches on her pretty face.  

“ Good afternoon, how are you?”

“ I know you’re busy…but can we talk? I have something to show you,” Zoe looked behind her furtively.

“ Norma, can you take over?” Red asked her assistant and the mute lady nodded. Red lead Zoe into her “office”.

Zoe looked over at her shoulder. The kitchen staff was too busy with prep to notice so she unwrapped the chicken.

Red stared at the chicken in disbelief. “ You…caught it?” she whispered.

Zoe nodded and told her what happened-not mentioning the trouble she was having with Frieda. After all, no one knew about their relationship.

“ I never believed in Chapman’s story of seeing the chicken,” Zoe admitted, “ but she was telling the truth the whole time.”

“ You need to give the girl more credit,” Red told her, her eyes haven’t left the dead chicken.

“ How can we be sure this is the same chicken Chapman saw?” Zoe asked.

“ It’s the same one,” Red said as she wrapped it back up again, “ I’ll take your jacket to laundry afterwards. Thanks to you we’ll be having actual chicken for dinner tonight.”

Zoe smiled at her and turned to leave but Red grabbed her arm. Before either knew what was happening, Red had pulled Zoe into a hug before lowering her mouth onto hers for a tentative but searching kiss. Zoe knew she should pull away but she found herself deepening the kiss as Red put her arms around Zoe’s waist. The kiss went on until Zoe pulled away, her face flushed.

“ Red…I had no idea you liked me that way,” she said.

Red reached over and plucked the leaves from her hair, “ I hadn’t known myself until a couple of weeks ago,” she admitted, “ But yes, I have feelings for you Zoe.”

“ Oh Red…there’s something I need to tell you,” Zoe said. Red had wanted to kiss her again so she cupped Zoe’s face in her hands and pressed her lips against hers. To her relief, Zoe didn’t push her away, she returned the kiss with equal fire.

Zoe pulled away again, “ Red…I’m in a relationship.” She told her.

“ Oh…you are?” Red replied her face falling in disappointment.

“ It’s serious, we’ve been together a long time,”

“ Who is it? Anyone I know?” Red was dying to know who the other woman was. Deep down she should have known that a beautiful and kind woman like Zoe was taken. But her feelings for Zoe was strong and she had to act on them.

“ I can’t tell you, our relationship is a secret. I just thought I’d better let you know before things got out of hand…”

“ But you didn’t pull away when I kissed you,” Red said accusingly, “ You got my hopes up.”

“ I’m sorry…I should have stopped right away but-“

“ It was my fault-I was the one who kissed you.” Red’s lips were still tingling from their kisses, “ I’m sorry.”

 “ I’m not. “ she told Red before leaving the office.

* * *

Frieda glanced at Zoe. Zoe had been in a strange mood when she got back from walking around the track. She was probably still angry about the argument they had earlier but Frieda wasn’t.

Zoe had changed into a clean uniform in the bathroom so that Frieda wouldn’t find out. She felt guilty over the forbidden kisses with Red and every time Frieda tried to talk to her, she was afraid that Frieda would somehow find out so Zoe had stopped talking to Frieda.

Frieda went to kiss her but Zoe jumped back, her face reddening. “ Are you still angry?” Frieda demanded frustrated.

“ Yes I am,” Zoe snapped as she felt a twinge of guilt, “ Leave me alone Frieda,”

Frieda threw her arms up in the air in exasperation, “ Well at least _I_ tried,” she said before leaving the cube.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Red opened her eyes and smiled. It wasn’t too long after Zoe found and killed the chicken, that she and Zoe became a secret couple. That’s when an idea came to her. An idea to help her get into Florida and to take back what belonged to her-Zoe. Killing Frieda would be useless-she needed to really hurt Frieda and taking Zoe away would kill her.

* * *

**2013**

**Litchfield Maximum Security**

The following morning, Zoe opened her eyes and groaned, shutting them again. Her head pounded and her sinuses and ears hurt. She had a migraine. She pulled her blanket up, over her face.

“ Good morning,” Frieda greeted her cheerfully peering up at Zoe, “ What’s wrong?”

Zoe sat up, rubbing her eyes, “ I have a migraine,” she replied and Frieda noticed her bloodshot eyes and pale face.

“ I’ll give you some ibuprofen and you can sleep it off,” Frieda said, going over to their table and getting Zoe’s ibuprofen. Zoe swallowed two and laid back down.

“ Thanks,” she said as she drifted off. Frieda kissed her forehead and watched her fall asleep before she went back to their table to finish off a crossword.

Suzanne appeared in their doorway and Frieda put a finger to her lips before she ushered her out. “ What is it?”

“ I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Doggett for a card game,” Suzanne said and peered over Frieda’s shoulder, “ What’s wrong with Zoe?”

“ She’s not feeling well, so we’re staying in,” Frieda replied, “ I’ll pass on the card game.”

Suzanne nodded and disappeared. Frieda went back to her crossword and a memory came to her. It was a memory she didn’t like thinking about. It was something she and Zoe didn’t like to talk about. It had been a dark time in their relationship-and it happened not long before their break up. Things just got from bad to worse for them. Frieda admitted to herself that she had been jealous over Zoe’s close friendship with Red and Zoe was starting to resent Frieda. Deep down Frieda also knew she kind of pushed Red and Zoe together. After all, if she hadn’t broken up with Zoe over that kiss between Red and Zoe in their cube, then Zoe would have never gotten involved with Red in the first place-just to get back at Frieda.

 _I should have guessed Red had feelings for Zoe and was going to act on them_ , Frieda thought. _I should have tried harder to stop them…_

She remembered Zoe telling her what she had been doing ever since Frieda had caught them at the lake.

* * *

Zoe walked down the hall, brushing tears from her eyes. She and Frieda had another particularly bad fight and she was just walking aimlessly. She wished she could talk to somebody about it but nobody knew about their relationship.

The only person who knew was Red. Some women were running down the hall, “ What’s happening?” she called out to them.

One of the black girls, who she knew as Janae Watson turned around, “ There’s a big hole in the track fence,” Watson told her as her friends ran ahead of her, “ We’re all going down to the lake! C’mon!”

Zoe really wanted to find Red but maybe she was down at the lake too. She ran after the black girls and walked down the rocks and towards the pier. She did see Red, sitting down at the end of the pier, shoes in hand.

“ Hi,” she greeted Red sitting down next to her.

“ Hi yourself,” Red peered at her, Zoe had been crying. Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. “ What’s wrong?”

“ Another fight with Frieda. It was a really bad one and I’m nearly at breaking point,” Zoe didn’t want to start crying again so she bit her lip-hard.

“ Why don’t we talk in my cube? It’ll be quiet in the dorms-everyone is here,” Red gestured to the inmates frolicking about in the lake, “ Unless you want to dip your toes in.”

Zoe shook her head, “ Chang once told me she thinks the lake gave Miss Rosa cancer and I kind of agree. Who knows what’s in that lake?”

“ Good point,” Red said as she stood up. She reached down and helped Zoe to her feet. The younger woman looked so sad and defeated and Red very badly wanted to kiss her. She glanced over at the lake. Everyone was having such a good time, no one was looking their way. She leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

Zoe’s face went red, “ Red-“

“ I know. I shouldn’t have, but I can’t help myself,” Red took her arm, “ Let’s get going before they get bored of the lake.”

Meanwhile, Frieda hurried back to her bunker, seething with anger. She went down to the lake because she figured Zoe would be there-everybody else was. But it had been a big mistake. She had been walking along the pier when she spotted Zoe sitting with Red. She saw Red help Zoe to her feet then planted a kiss on Zoe’s lips!

Questions whirled in Frieda’s mind as she slammed the door to her bunker shut. She knew Red and Zoe were becoming good friends but were they having an affair? Is this why Zoe was acting so strange lately?

 _I’ve known Zoe for nine years and I thought I knew that woman-inside and out_ , Frieda thought as she slumped down into her armchair. _But it turns out I didn’t know her at all._


	33. Chapter 33

Zoe had skipped lunch because she was still asleep, so Frieda bought some food for her from the commissary cart and went back to their desk. She opened up the puzzle book (which was actually Zoe’s) and tried to concentrate on a Sudoku puzzle but her mind kept going back to their past.

She recalled another particular scary time but this happened after when Zoe realised she still loved Frieda and they got back together. They had both thought Zoe was going to get transferred to another prison and that Frieda was going to lose her for good.  

* * *

**Litchfield Penitentiary**

**2013**

Frieda sat up, letting the blanket fall to the floor and glanced over at the other woman on her cot and smiled. It was a week-a week since they got back together and it had been bliss. A strand of brown hair had fallen in Zoe’s face and Frieda brushed it back. Zoe opened her eyes and smiled, “ Hey. Did we fall asleep?”

“ No, you did,” Frieda said as Zoe sat up. “ I’ve been watching you sleep.”

Zoe made a face, “ That would have been attractive. I hope I didn’t drool.” She went to stand up but Frieda grabbed her arm.

“ We have plenty of time before dinner,” she told her and their mouths met for a passionate kiss.  After a while, Zoe pulled away breathless.

“ Instead of acting like two mature-aged women, we’re acting like a couple of horny teenagers,” Zoe chuckled, pushing Frieda away and standing up.

Frieda looked up at Zoe. She had a great body even at fifty-four years of age. “ We’re two people in love,” she corrected her. She stood up and pulled Zoe in for a hug. They got dressed and headed for the cafeteria.

On their way, Joe Caputo stopped them, “ McKenzie, you got a minute? I need to speak to you,”

“ Okay,” Zoe replied exchanging a look with Frieda. Frieda disappeared inside the cafeteria and she followed Caputo into his office.

Caputo picked up several sheets of paper, “ McKenzie…I have some news for you,” he paused, “ You’re being transferred.”

There was a long silence in the office, finally Zoe said, “ I’m sorry. I don’t think I heard you right-did you say I’m being transferred? Where? Back to Max?” The colour drained from her face. She couldn’t go back to Max. She’d die down there.

“ No, to a different minimum security prison.” Caputo replied.

 “ Where? And why? Have I done something wrong?”

“ Ohio and no you haven’t. It’s nothing personal. This prison is becoming overcrowded and a few random inmates are being transferred.” Caputo handed over a list, “ Here.”

She saw her name on the list as well as Piper Chapman, Maria Ruiz, and Yoga Jones. They did seem totally random but still. She couldn’t help but feel like she’d done something wrong. Maybe Mr-I-Hate-Lesbians-Healy found out about her and Frieda and decided to transfer Zoe as punishment?

“ I’m going to Ohio,” she whispered. And she will never see Frieda again.

* * *

Frieda glanced over at Zoe worriedly. Zoe had been quiet ever since her meeting.

“ Are you okay?” Frieda whispered to her, putting a hand on Zoe’s thigh.

Zoe glanced up, “ Does it look like I’m okay?” she snapped. She took Frieda’s hand off her thigh and stood up. She stormed off, bussed her tray and left the cafeteria.

Gina glanced over at Frieda, “ What’s up with her?” she asked, noticing Zoe’s storm out.

“ Hell if I know,” Frieda replied. After lunch, Frieda found Zoe in her cube. Zoe quickly wiped her eyes.

“ So, what was with the big storm-out?” Frieda demanded, sitting down next to her.

Zoe was silent.

“ You bit my head off just a few minutes ago and I think I deserve to know,” Frieda added.

“ I’m being transferred,” Zoe finally said and Frieda stared at her.

“ Being transferred? Where? Back to max?”

“ No. To a prison in Ohio,”

“ But…why?” Frieda frowned.

“ Caputo said it was because of overcrowding. They’re choosing random inmates to be transferred to Ohio. It’s nothing personal.”

Frieda took her hand, “ It sure feels like its personal. Nobody knows about us do they? They aren’t separating us as punishment?”

“ I don’t think so,” Zoe shook her head, “ I’m not the only inmate who’s being transferred. Chapman, Ruiz, and Jones are all being transferred too.”

“ Fuck. That’s random,” Frieda breathed. She sighed, “ I only just got you back and you’re leaving. Did he say when?”

“ I forgot to ask but I have a feeling it’s soon.”

“ Shit,” Frieda swore again, “ This is so fucking unfair,”

“ Not unless we think up a way to stop the transfer,” Zoe said and they fell silent. “ C’mon Frieda. You’re the master schemer.”

“ And so are you,” Frieda retorted. She thought for a while, “ I have nothing.” She admitted.

“ Then I’m screwed.”

* * *

Zoe went to the bathroom and Frieda went back to her own bunk. She couldn’t believe. This week had been bliss and now everything has been turned upside down. She was never going to see Zoe again. And how was Zoe going to cope in a new prison? She didn’t make friends easily. She made a whole lot of enemies when she first came here.

A few days later, Zoe was sent back to Caputo’s office and he gave her the best news. He was stopping all transfers.

Zoe stared at him stunned. She had accepted the fact she was moving. She and Frieda had spent every minute of every day together. “ Why?”

“ The assistant warden was the one in charge of the transfers. I’m the one who’s stopping them,” Caputo replied and Zoe started to smile.

“ Thanks Mr. Caputo.”

“ Look, we’ve know each other for nine years. You can call me Joe-when there’s nobody around that is.” Caputo said.

“ Okay-Joe,” Zoe smiled and left his office. She couldn’t wait to tell Frieda the news.

On the way she passed Jones, “ Isn’t it great?” she exclaimed to her.

“ Isn’t what great?”

“ That we’re not being transferred.”

Jones stared at her in confusion, “ Well, I didn’t know I was being transferred…but good to know that I’m not.”

* * *

 

**Litchfield Maximum Security Prison**

“ Earth to Frieda!” Zoe’s voice broke into her thoughts and Frieda looked up and smiled.

“ Evening. How are you feeling?”

“ Much better,” Zoe climbed out of bed, “ I’ve been trying to get your attention the last few minutes.”

“ Oh sorry. I was just thinking about stuff.”

“ What kind of stuff?” she joined Frieda on Frieda’s bed.

“ Just stuff. Our past. Do you remember your first night here?”

“ Just like it was yesterday.” Zoe smiled and kissed her, “ And I remember falling in love with you at first sight too. Remember when I crashed into you in the hallway?”

Frieda chuckled, “ After that, my life was never the same again.”

* * *

 

 **Nine and a half years ago**  
  


Yoga Jones lead the new inmates down the hallway and to the dorms. She lead the petite brunette into one of the cubes where new inmates stayed before they were assigned into dorms.

“ Hey Jones,” Anita DeMarco sat up as Jones showed the new inmate the bed above DeMarco.

“ Hey DeMarco.” Jones reached into her jacket pocket and handed Zoe some soap and toothbrush, “ Here you go. I better scoot. Got another van run,” she disappeared.

“ You from outside or Max?” DeMarco asked Zoe McKenzie who had thrown her stuff ontop of her bed.

“ Max.” Zoe replied, “ You?”

“ I’m from Max too. I’m DeMarco,” the older woman introduced herself,

“ How long you got kiddo?”

“ Ten years. I’ve already done one year in Max. I’m McKenzie.”

“ McKenzie?” a gruff voice from the next bunk with a Russian accent piped up, “ Zoe McKenzie is that you?”

Zoe turned to see someone she hadn’t seen in a while. “ Miss Rosa. It’s nice to see you again!”

“ You two know each other?” DeMarco asked.

“ We were bunkies in Max before she got transferred here.” Zoe told her, “ How you doing Rosa?”

“ I got cancer,” Rose replied, “ I just had chemo.”

“ Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Zoe leaned down and hugged her impulsively.  

DeMarco was astonished to see Rosa smile. Rosa didn’t have many reasons to smile lately. “ It’s good to see you too,” Rosa told Zoe as Zoe plopped down at the end of Rosa’s bed, “ So how did you get your transfer down here?” Rosa asked her.

Zoe just shrugged, “ I have my ways.”

“ I’m sure you do,” Rosa said, “ C’mon, how did you get it? I know you Zoe McKenzie, you probably schemed your way in here.”

Zoe just smiled, “ A girl has to have some secrets right? Now, can one of you show me to the bathroom?”

Rosa shook her head and smiled again as DeMarco lead Zoe out of the cube. “ I’ve never seen Rosa smile so much before. It looks like she has a real soft spot for you.” DeMarco told Zoe.

“ We were good friends. We looked out for each other. “ Zoe shrugged and followed the older woman to the bathroom. On the way, she bumped right into somebody who was turning the corner.

“ Watch where you’re going,” Frieda Berlin said gruffly as the two women collided. She reached up to steady Zoe who had lost her balance.

“ My fault. I wasn’t looking,” Zoe said frowning. She’d seen this woman at the fence when she first arrived at the prison.

Frieda walked off, “ Who is that?” Zoe whispered to DeMarco.

“ Frieda Berlin. She’s one of the lifers here.” DeMarco replied.

Zoe nodded and glanced back over her shoulder at the departing Frieda Berlin.

Her heart thumped as Frieda’s stern face flashed in her mind. Long brown hair tied in a ponytail, big blue eyes. I can’t have a crush on her do I? Zoe asked as she washed her face in the sink, I just met her and don’t even know her.

But it was more than just a crush. She had fallen in love with Frieda Berlin.

* * *

“ What has got you in a melancholy mood?” Zoe asked as the memory faded. Frieda stood up and stood in the doorway and watched the common area. Zoe joined her.

“ I just have this weird feeling,” Frieda replied as Zoe took her hand, “ Changes are coming and neither one of us are going to be prepared.”

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some background info (a short biography if you will) of Zoe McKenzie. This original character (and other original characters that appear in the story) are copyrighted so don’t steal. 
> 
> Zoe Katherine McKenzie  
> Age: 54-as of 2013  
> Birthday: 7 October  
> Sexual Orientation: Openly gay  
> Height: 5”2 (154 cm)  
> Weight: 55 kgs  
> Hair: brown, long  
> Eyes: brown  
> Career: Museum Curator  
> Crime: Murder  
> Sentence: Ten years and four months  
> Date of incarceration: December 2004  
> Significant Other: Frieda Berlin  
> Past relationships: Galina “Red” Reznikov  
> Family: Laura and David McKenzie (parents, deceased when she was 17)  
> Paige Joyce McKenzie (older sister, deceased)  
> Friends: Sophia Burset (best friend)  
> Gina Murphy (bunkmate in 2013)  
> Rosa "Miss Rosa" Cisneros (bunkmate In Max during their first stint in Max. Has appeared in story)  
> Anita DeMarco  
> Suzanne Warren  
> Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett  
> Miss Claudette Pelage  
> Nicky Nichols  
> Big Boo  
> Erica "Yoga" Jones  
> Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes  
> Tasha “Taystee” Jefferson  
> Poussey Washington  
> Tricia Miller  
> Joe Caputo  
> Natalie “Fig” Figueroa  
> Gloria Mendoza  
> Maria Ruiz (saves her from getting beaten up)  
> Alex Vause (was in same hospital together after riot)
> 
> Enemies:  
> Red (former lover)  
> Helen Skankey  
> Judy King  
> Leanne Taylor  
> Angie Rice  
> Vee Parker  
> Janae Watson  
> Audrey O Brien (original character)  
> Ingrid Powell (original character)  
> Sarah Waters (original character)  
> Julie Newman (original character)  
> Sam Healy  
> Desi Piscetella  
> Barb Denning  
> Carol Denning   
> Brook SoSo  
> Aleida Diaz (spread rumours against best friend Sophia)  
> Piper Chapman

"You're sounding ominous," Zoe went to the desk and picked up a container of yogurt. Frieda walked over and put her arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. Zoe craned her neck and they shared a long, satisfying kiss.

" What do you think is the most erotic thing we've ever done?" Fried asked as she rained kissed along Zoe's throat and face. She slid her hand down into Zoe's pants and her fingers began exploring, gently rubbing Zoe's clit.

" This isn't erotic?" Zoe asked and gasped as she felt herself becoming wet quickly. It was amazing what Frieda can do to her to make her feel this way.

" This is tame compared to the stuff we've done." Frieda replied, " I think the most erotic thing we've done was the shower sex we just had a couple of days ago. You on your knees and going at it on me…I haven't stopped thinking about that."

Zoe raised her eyebrows at her, " Well…I think it was during the Time Hump Chronicles craze. Remember? We weren't back together then but we relapsed when I was still with Red and the things we did in your bunker after we read Suzanne's story…whew." Frieda's fingers were stroking faster now and they both fell silent for a minute. Zoe tightened her grip around Frieda's waist and leaned in against her, kissing her neck as Frieda's finger went in deeper.

Frieda chuckled, " I guess it's a tie," Frieda replied as Zoe's lips found hers.

Zoe tried to hold on but she moaned as she felt herself coming. Frieda kept going even after she came and she found herself coming a second time.

Frieda kissed her cheek and went to sit down but Zoe grabbed her arm, " What about you?"

" I'm fine-I can wait til tonight," Frieda answered but Zoe knelt down on her knees and pulled Frieda's pants down.

" What are you doing?" Frieda hissed amused but fell silent when Zoe's tongue started working on her, focusing on her clit. She leaned against the bunk bed and grabbed hold of the top bunk. " Jesus H Christ," Frieda moaned. After awhile, they both sat down on Frieda's bed.

" Do you remember when you first fell in love with me?" Zoe asked Frieda as they curled up together.

" Yes I do," Frieda replied, " It took me awhile to realise I was and do you remember Irma? She was the one who finally convinced me that I had fallen head over heels for you."

* * *

**Nine and Half Years Ago**

Frieda glanced over at Zoe McKenzie, the new inmate. She'd been at Litchfield two weeks and Frieda liked her. She was quiet, didn't talk much but whenever she did have something to say it was always interesting.

Zoe had recently gotten her khakis and had been transferred to the Suburbs with a new roommate- Erica "Yoga" Jones.

" How do you like your new roommate?" Irma asked Zoe.

" Jones? She's nice enough. She gave me this whole speech about mandalas."

" Oh yes the mandala speech," Irma chuckled, " I remember that."

Frieda studied the new inmate. Her long brown hair fell to her shoulders in waves and had big brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. Frieda had a feeling that sparkle will disappear soon enough. This place was soul-sucking and lonely.

 _If you become friends with her, she won't feel so lonely and that sparkle in her eyes might stay_ , Frieda thought and at that moment her heart skipped a beat. She's really pretty, Frieda admitted to herself then had another thought.  _I can't be in love with her… can I?_  The very thought was ridiculous.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Frieda walked by the bathroom and heard a distressing-sounding cry. She peered around the doorway and felt her blood go cold. Zoe had her back against the far wall and cowered as two inmates surrounded her. Frieda recognised them as Ingrid Powell and Audrey O'Brien. Frieda could see that she had a black eye and a cut lip. Powell lifted her fist to hit her again and Frieda winced Powell's fist connected with Zoe's jaw.

" Hey!" Frieda shouted, and both women whirled around.

" Back off Berlin," O'Brien growled, " This doesn't concern you."

Frieda walked closer, " Yes it does. You're beating up my friend. Lay off or I'll get one of the guards and you'll both go to seg."

O'Brien ignored her warning and raised her fist again but Frieda grabbed her elbow, " Hurt one more hair on her head and you'll have to deal with me," Frieda growled and O'Brien lowered her fist.

" C'mon, let's go. It's not worth getting in a tangle with Berlin," Powell said and O'Brien snorted disdainfully. She shoved Frieda aside and headed for the exit but not before turning around and glaring at both women.

" This isn't over," she warned them before they left.

Frieda took out her wash cloth from her shirt pocket and gently held it to her cut lip. Zoe winced, " I don't know why they started attacking me," Zoe said.

" Let's get you some help," Frieda said putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging Zoe close to her side to lead her out.  _Zoe's in my arms,_ Frieda thought as her heart starting thumping wildly again.  _I want to kiss her,_ Frieda thought. She'd never wanted someone so bad before. I'm not in love with her! She told herself for the second time that day.


	35. Chapter 35

Frieda then told Zoe what happened the day Irma finally convinced her that she was head over heels in love with Zoe. “ I always knew deep down…I guess I needed someone to give me a push,” Frieda admitted and the image of her kissing Zoe for the first time in Zoe’s cube came flooding back. Frieda’s face flushed. 

“ Wow…I had no idea you felt that way about me back then.”

Frieda stroked her hair, “ I’ve always loved you. Even after we broke up, I loved you.” she sighed, “ Those two whole years were lonely without you. And seeing you with Red…it hurt.”

“ You know I was only with her to get back at you for breaking up with me,” Zoe reminded her, “ What I did to poor Red was horrible-after all, she really did love me and I used her…”

“ It’s ancient history now,” Frieda said, kissing the tip of her nose then her lips found Zoe’s. As they kissed, Zoe went back to another time in minimum-it wasn’t that long ago. 

* * *

**A few months before the riot**

“ Christ on a cracker,” Frieda stared at the new inmates that were standing outside of the cafeteria. The door to the cafeteria was locked to keep them out, but everyone could see them clearly. All Frieda could see was a sea of orange.

“ How many do you think there are?” Zoe asked joining her. Her face still looked a bit flushed. It had only been half an hour since they’d finished making love in Frieda’s bunker.

“ Over one hundred, easy.” Another voice said behind them. Zoe looked over her shoulder, the voice belong to Cindy Hayes.

“ I’ve been lookin’ for you McKenzie. We could have heckled them when they came in- like we did for the last batch of inmates,” Cindy said to Zoe.

“ I would have said no,” Zoe replied, “ And besides, I was…busy at the time.” She felt her face growing warm at the image of herself in Frieda’s arms, making love. It had been their most passionate hour together yet. She was still shocked at some of the things they did to each other.

“ Yeah but when you heckle them, they know not to mess with Zoe McKenzie,” Cindy reminded her, “ The last new ones didn’t.”

A few minutes later, they were ordered back to their dorms were the new inmates were getting assigned to their bunks. Zoe looked over at Frieda and Leanne Taylor who were standing outside their cube. They got two more new bunkmates and Frieda didn’t look happy. One of the new CO’s from Max walked over to Zoe and Gina’s cube, “ Inmate  Sampson and Inmate Porter, you are with Inmate Murphy and Inmate McKenzie,” two white women entered their cubes and their assigned beds. Gina exchanged a look with Zoe as they watched the new inmates get settled.

“ Overcrowding is dangerous,” Zoe murmured to Gina once the CO’s left the Suburbs and headed for the Ghetto.

“ I agree,” Gina replied and looked over to see Red and Piper arguing with their own new bunkmates.

Most of the inmates went to the cafeteria for lunch and Zoe headed for Frieda’s cube. One of the new inmates was heading straight for her. A woman who was Frieda’s age with short black hair.

“ Well, hello pretty,” the new inmate greeted her. Her nametag read Kelly Timerson. She reached out and stroked a strand of Zoe’s long hair, “ Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Frieda walked over to them and cleared her throat. Kelly looked over at her then back to Zoe again, “ Oh, are the two of you…”

“ Yes we are,” Frieda replied, putting her hands in her pockets and giving Kelly a cold stare.

“ Oh,” Kelly glanced at Frieda again with a disdainful sneer, “ You can do a _lot_ better than tattoo over here,” she told Zoe.

“ Excuse me?” Frieda spluttered, “ Who do you think you are? Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?” she went for the woman but Zoe quickly inserted herself between the two older women.

“ Frieda, just ignore her,” Zoe said to her girlfriend and turned to Kelly, “ She and I have been together for nine and a half years and I’m not interested in anybody else. Now get lost.”

“ Fine,” Kelly’s eyes bore into Zoe’s before she ambled off.

Frieda sighed, “ Great. Not only do I have to worry about overcrowding and stealing, I have to worry about the new bitches hitting on you.”

“ Oh please. That’ll never happen,” Zoe said.

“ It just did. And have you _seen_ you?” Frieda and Zoe were the only ones left in the dorm so Frieda hugged her.

Zoe rolled her eyes, “ And you’re not biased at all,” she said.

Frieda tightened her grip around Zoe’s waist, “ I can’t stop thinking about what we did earlier.” She whispered into Zoe’s ear, “ We have plenty time for lunch. Maybe we can go back to the bunker and-“ she trailed off.

“ I can’t stop thinking about it either,” Zoe admitted, “ but we have to make sure we turn up at the cafeteria half an hour early or we’ll be waiting a long time to get our lunches.” She kissed Frieda, “ Let me go to the bathroom and I’ll meet you at your bunker in ten minutes?”

Frieda nodded before returning the kiss and the two women left the dorms and went their separate ways.

* * *

Zoe stood at the sink washing her hands when she looked up to see the woman from earlier-Kelly.

“ I’ll teach you for rejecting me,” Kelly hissed and Zoe whirled around.

“ Please-I didn’t-“ she started but Kelly lashed out and punched her in the jaw. Kelly then grabbed Zoe’s arm and threw her to the ground and started kicking. Zoe curled up in a ball as the punching and kicking continued. A few minutes later, Kelly disappeared and she was alone. But not for long.

“ Oh shit,” a voice said as two shadows fell across her.

“ Isn’t that McKenzie?” another voice she didn’t recognise asked. Zoe opened her eyes and felt something warm and sticky on her forehead. Her whole body screamed with pain. She looked up to see Maria Ruiz and one of the new inmates peering down at her with concern.

“ Yeah. Her name is Zoe,” Ruiz replied and she and the other woman helped her up, “ Who did this to you?” Ruiz had known McKenzie for a long time and she knew this wasn’t the first time Zoe had gotten beaten up.

“ One of the new inmates,” Zoe replied hoarsely, and glanced at her reflection in the mirror and cringed.

“ Who would beat up an old lady?” the lady with the long hair asked Ruiz, holding Zoe’s arm.

“ I’ve had worse,” Zoe told her.

“ She really has," Ruiz added, “ C’mon, let’s get you to medical.”

“ Doesn’t she have friends?” the other woman asked and shook her head, “ I really can’t believe some new bitch would beat up an old lady. It’s sick.”

“ Stop calling me an old lady,” Zoe protested, “ For your information, I’m only fifty-four.” as her body throbbed with every step she took.

 “ Yeah, she has friends,” Ruiz replied, “ Her girlfriend is Frieda Berlin. We’ll find her after we get Zoe to medical.”

“ Wait a minute,” Zoe stopped and stared at the Dominican,” You know about us?”

“ I caught you in a clinch with Berlin a few months ago.” Ruiz admitted, “ It was pretty steamy-for two old ladies that is.”

“ Does the whole Spanish Harem know?” Zoe asked as they continued towards medical.

“ As far as I know I’m the only one. Oh, and now Ouija here does too. But we’ll keep it a secret.” Ruiz raised her eyebrows meaningfully at Ouija.

“ Sure. I mean whatever. Your secret’s safe with us.” Ouija frowned, “ Frieda…is she the older lady with the weird octopus tattoo?”

“ Yeah. She’s a lifer.” Ruiz replied, “ And totally scary.”

“ Frieda’s not scary,” Zoe replied, “ Not really.”

They took her to medical and then went to find Frieda Berlin who was just getting ready to meet Zoe at their bunker.

“ She was beaten up? Again?” Frieda glanced from Ruiz to the new inmate as they told her.

“ She’s in medical,” Ruiz added. Frieda thanked them and hurried to medical.


	36. Chapter 36

**Litchfield Minimum**

**A month before the riot.**

A few days later, Zoe’s injuries were slowly healing. Her injuries weren’t as bad as the previous beatings she had gotten. The small cut on her lip had healed and her bruised ribs weren’t as sore. She could walk around without limping.

It’s been a few days since she and Frieda spent any alone time together in the bunker because of her injuries. They had plenty of time before dinner, so she went to find Frieda.

Frieda was in her cube, she just gotten back from the garden. She and Red had been watching the machinery digging around the garden. It would be only a matter of time before they found what was buried in the garden and it was making Frieda nervous. _I can’t go back to Max._ Frieda thought as she paced around in her cube, _I just can’t. And if I did, I’d never see Zoe again._ She had her back to the doorway of the cube when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

“ Hi,” a voice said, “ I’ve missed you today.” Zoe said kissing the back of Frieda’s neck.

Frieda turned and smiled at Zoe.  She was looking much better and was back to her old self. “ We didn’t get to go to the bunker the other day, why don’t we go now?” Zoe suggested as Frieda kissed her.

“ Sure,” Frieda agreed but her mind was still on the garden and the body of the dead guard.

Once inside the bunker, Frieda wrapped her arms around Zoe and their mouths met in a long kiss. Frieda pulled away first and Zoe studied her, “ Are you okay?” Zoe asked, “ You seem worried about something.”

“ I’m fine,” Frieda assured her, “ I’m just…tired that’s all.” She lead Zoe over to the cot in the corner.

Zoe could tell that Frieda wasn’t fine but decided not to push the issue. Frieda would talk when she was ready. They quickly got undressed before Frieda’s lips found hers again and Zoe fell back against the cot, wrapping her arms around Frieda. Frieda untangled her arms and held them above her head, pinning them there. Zoe couldn’t move, not that she wanted to as Frieda’s lips came down onto hers for a passionate kiss, their tongues entwining. Frieda still held her arms above her head as she kissed the hollow of her throat before taking a nipple into her mouth. Zoe moaned as Frieda sucked on the nipple before one of her hands disappeared between Zoe’s thighs. She let go of Zoe’s arms as she continued to suck on her breasts and rub Zoe’s clit. Frieda shifted so that Zoe could kiss Frieda’s own breasts and took one of Frieda’s nipples into her mouth. Frieda groaned as Zoe’s fingers also found their way between Frieda’s thighs.

Frieda was on the verge of coming when suddenly the prison alarm sounded, making them both jump. The two women stared at each other in shock.

“ What do we do?” Zoe hissed pushing Frieda off her, “ The alarm never went off before while we’re down here.” But it wasn’t the first time it went off while they were in the middle of making love.

“ Get dressed-fast,” Frieda instructed her and the two women got dressed and hurried out of the bunker. Once they were away from the bunker, they both dropped to the ground and waited.

One of the new guards found the two older woman in the hallway. “ Back to the dorms ladies. This is a lockdown.”

Frieda stood up and helped Zoe to her feet, “ A  lockdown?” Zoe repeated, “ What’s going on?”

The new guard-Frieda couldn’t remember his name-told them about the dead body being found in the garden and Frieda’s face went white. She grabbed Zoe’s arm as they followed the guard back to their dorm.

“ They found the body,” Frieda hissed and Zoe realised why Frieda was acting a bit preoccupied earlier. “ My worst nightmare just came true,” Frieda whispered, “ If they found out it was me who helped Vause and Whitehill, I’m done for. I’ll be sent down the hill and you and I will never see each other again.”

Zoe looked over at her lover with dread. Frieda had a hunted look in her eyes and Zoe had never seen Frieda look that way before. “ That won’t happen...will it?”

Frieda just shrugged and didn’t say anything more.

* * *

**Present Day**

The two women fell silent, each thinking that terrible day. After when the dead body was found, both Red and Zoe were interviewed but Frieda-surprisingly-wasn’t. In the end, Lolly had been the one who confessed killing the guard and she had been sent away and none of them ever saw Lolly Whitehill again.

“ We never got to finish what we started in the bunker, “ Zoe told Frieda. “ I felt completely unsatisfied.”

“ Me too,” Frieda replied and Zoe leaned over and pressed her lips against Frieda’s. Frieda pulled away and laid down on the bed and Zoe straddled her.

Half an hour later, they were curled up in each other’s arms, spent and sweaty. Frieda felt sweat drip down her forehead and she wiped it off with the blanket as Zoe wiped her mouth with her hand.

“ That was…” Frieda trailed off.

“ Yeah,” Zoe agreed kissing her on the forehead, “ That was some kinky stuff we just did.” She pulled the blanket over them as Frieda proper herself up on one elbow and wrapped an arm around Zoe’s waist, pulling her in for a hug.

“ You never talk about what you went through after we broke up,” Zoe said.

“ I never like to dwell on it,” Frieda replied, “ I was a mess.”

* * *

 

**Two and a half years ago**

It was two days after Frieda had broken up with Zoe and she felt miserable and lonely. Things hadn’t been right between Frieda and Zoe for a while now because Frieda was becoming jealous over Zoe’s growing friendship with Red and because of this Frieda and Zoe started fighting-all the time. Then one day in their cube Frieda witnessed Red kissing Zoe and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Zoe had assured Frieda it meant nothing to her. Red had just been grateful to Zoe for helping getting Red’s family back. That’s all. The fight had been awful, the things they said to each other and them Frieda broke up with her for good. Nine and a half years together-and all for what? Clearly Zoe didn’t care about their relationship half as much as Frieda did. Or she wouldn’t go around kissing other women.

Frieda watched Zoe talking and laughing with DeMarco and Jones in the common room. It was also clear that Zoe was over her. She was acting like nothing had happened and was moving on.

It was Valentine’s Day and the guards were letting them have a party. Frieda stood with Taslitz and wondered what the fuck she was doing here. She hated Valentine’s Day but it sure beat sitting in the bunker feeling sorry for herself.

Coming here was a big mistake, Frieda thought watching Zoe joke around  with Gina Murphy.

Piper Chapman walked up to them holding a small notepad. “ Hey,” she said to them, “ I’m starting a prison newsletter,”

“ A newsletter? Good luck with that,” Frieda replied.

“ I wanted to ask you-what do you think of love? What does love mean to you?”

Frieda glanced over at Zoe again who was now standing near the food table and eating one of the pink heart shaped biscuits and talking to Sophia Burset.

“ What do I think of love?” she repeated loudly. So loudly that several inmates turned to her in surprise-including Zoe.

“ Love stinks.” Frieda said angrily, “What do I think of love? I’ll tell you Chapman. There is no such thing as love!” then she stormed off with Taslitz following her.

 “ Frieda, what was that all about?” Taslitz asked her friend as Frieda stormed down the hallway.

“ You haven’t heard?” Frieda asked.

“ Heard what?”

“ Me and Zoe have broken up. For good.”

“ When? What happened? The two of you have been together for years…” she trailed off.

Frieda told her what happened as she entered the dorm and sat down on her bed. Taslitz hovered in the doorway.

“ That sounds bad, but you will work out with her. Won’t you?” Taslitz had liked Zoe and Zoe had made Frieda happy.

“ No. it’s too late. The damage is already done.” Frieda said.

“ Oh. That’s too bad…I better leave you alone,” Taslitz decided and disappeared.

Frieda’s eyes filled with tears and she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

After awhile, a shadow fell over her and she looked up to see Zoe standing in the doorway.

“ What the fuck do you want?” Frieda demanded. Zoe studied her former lover. It was obvious she’d been crying. In all the years Zoe had known Frieda, the tough, no-nonsense former biker never cried.

“  I had to see that you’re okay,” Zoe replied.

Frieda stood up, “ I’m fine,” she growled, “ Now get the fuck out of my cube.”

Zoe didn’t move, “ I’ve never seen you lose it like that before. Did you want to talk about it?”

Frieda walked over to her and stared right into her brown eyes. Her big blue eyes were cold and hard and Zoe actually took a step backwards. She’d never seen Frieda look like that before.

“ I have nothing to say to you. You better leave before I do something I’ll regret later.” Frieda warned her.

Zoe turned to leave, “ We may have broken up but I still care about and love you Frieda. I’ll always love you. And remember-you broke up with me first.” Then she disappeared.

Frieda headed for her bunker and sat down in her armchair and dissolved into tears once more.

 


	37. Chapter 37

_**The present** _

“ I had never cried so much over a person,” Frieda told Zoe wryly, “ You broke my fucking heart.”

Zoe winced, “ I know I did. And I remember that blow up of yours during the Valentine’s Day party.”

Frieda nodded, “ I was hurtin’ pretty bad,” she replied, “ If we hadn’t broken up, we would have celebrated Valentine’s Day…our own way.” She raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

“ We would have skipped the party altogether and had our own little _party_ in the bunker,” Zoe agreed. She craned her neck and Frieda’s lips came down onto hers for a tender kiss. She slid a hand under Zoe’s night gown and fondled her breasts as the kiss became heated. Zoe put her arms around Frieda as Frieda made love to her. This time, it was tender and loving and it went on for a while.   

* * *

 

A few hours later it was morning. Frieda climbed out of bed blearily. She’d only gotten a few hours’ sleep but it was worth it. The had a good night last night-talking and making love. To her surprise, Zoe was already out of bed and brushing her long hair in front of their little mirror above the table.

“ Morning,” Zoe greeted her cheerfully, “ Exercise class begins in half an hour.”

Frieda got dressed and leaned over to slip her shoes on, “ I don’t know if I’ll go,” she said, straightening up, “ I’m a little tired today. For some reason I didn’t get much sleep last night.” She smiled ruefully at her wife.

“ All the more reason to go,” Zoe said, grabbing Frieda’s hand and pulling her to her feet, “ Exercise will give you more energy.” She went back to the mirror and tied her hair up in a ponytail so it wouldn’t get in the way during exercising.

Frieda put her arms around Zoe’s waist and nibbled her shoulder, “ Do you know how badly I want you right now?” she said, slipping a hand inside Zoe’s pants and one up her shirt.

“ Not as much as I want you,” Zoe replied, “ But the door to our cell will be opening soon….” She trailed off as Frieda’s fingers slid inside her pants and stroked her enticingly. Frieda’s other hand was down inside her own pants, rubbing herself as she stroked Zoe. Zoe moaned softly as she felt herself coming. She slid her hand down Frieda’s pants and helped Frieda stoke herself-just as the door to their cell opened and they both jumped apart.

“ Did you come?” Zoe asked Frieda softly who shook her head.

“ No…it doesn’t matter. I can wait til later,” Frieda kissed her forehead and they headed for exercise class.

* * *

 

The exercise class was combined with the other blocks in the recreation room. Frieda chatted to a friend from C block-Gloria Mendoza who had recently been released from the SHU. Seeing Gloria again reminded Zoe about something she had done during the riot. Something Zoe hadn’t told anybody about-not even Frieda. The only person who knew was Gloria. It was something she wasn’t proud of, but it had been necessary for everyone’s survival.

“ How’s married life in Florida?” Gloria was asking them as they started warming up.

“ Heavenly, Frieda replied thinking about last night.  “ And how’s things in your block now that the Dennings are dead?”

“ I have to admit-things have been much nicer. More calmer. And there’s been no more pranks involving rats thank God.” Gloria replied and Frieda raised an eyebrow at her. “ Long story,” Gloria said rolling her eyes.

“ Did you know the rec time is back to being combined with the other blocks?” Gloria asked them as they started the exercises. “ Now that things are calmer.”

“ No, we didn’t know that,” Frieda exchanged a worried look with Zoe.

“ How’s Red since you last spoke to her?” Zoe asked Gloria. Red was still rotting away in the SHU and who knew how long she’ll be down there.

“ She’s slowly going nuts. She’s talking to herself all the time and not getting any sleep. She’s also started to hallucinate.” Gloria replied. She didn’t bother to add that Red spent most of her time muttering about Frieda.

“ Oh I know. She thought she was hallucinating me when I was down there,” Zoe reminded Gloria. She looked around the room, “ Where’s Diaz?”

“ She decided to skip it today,” Gloria said. She didn’t mention the fact Daya was high as a kite and didn’t even know it was happening.

Frieda glanced over at Zoe with a questioning look. Why was Zoe concerned about Daya Diaz all of a sudden? Zoe barely knew the kid.

“ Maybe she’ll be at rec time,” Zoe said. After exercise class, they went back to Florida.

“ Why were you asking about Diaz?” Frieda asked Zoe as they headed for their cell.

“ I needed to talk to her about something,” Zoe said as she undid her ponytail and let her hair fall to her shoulders.

“ Why? You hardly know her,” Frieda replied baffled.

“ It happened during the riot.”

“ What did? When? I was with you for most of it,” Frieda was even more confused.

“ Not all of it. You were stuck in that storage cage for a while,” Zoe reminded her, “ I did something that I never told anybody about. Not even you. The only person who knows is Gloria.”

Frieda stared at her and sat down on her bed, “ I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other,” she said to her looking hurt.

“ I know…but I think you’ll understand why I had to keep it a secret.”

**The Riot**

Zoe hid behind the door to Caputo’s office. She actually had been looking for Red to ask her if she could help look for Frieda. She had found Red in Caputo’s office with Shelly Ginsberg. Just as Zoe was about to walk into the office, Daya Diaz walked in and Zoe jumped behind the door before anyone even saw her. The lights were off so the darkness gave her cover.

Diaz had threatened Red and Ginsberg with a gun that she had taken from one of new guards. What was the new guard doing brining in a piece? They weren’t allowed. And how did Diaz get a hold of it? Did Diaz even know what she was doing? She could kill somebody with that thing.

Zoe glanced at a trophy that had fallen on the floor and she bent down quietly and picked it up. Diaz had her back to her and was using the phone to call her mom. Zoe walked up to Diaz and whacked her over the back of her head with the trophy. Diaz fell to the floor unconscious as the gun skittered across the floor.

Zoe reached out with her boot and dragged the gun away from Diaz and picked it up. She tucked it into the back of her pants and left the office.

* * *

Zoe found Gloria in the salon with Sophia, a nurse and the guard that Daya had shot. 

“ Oh God, that’s a lot of blood.” Zoe said.

“ What do you want? In case you can’t tell, we’re a little busy here,” Sophia Burset said.

“ Gloria, can I speak to you? Outside?” Zoe asked ignoring Sophia’s rudeness. She took the gun from her pants and showed it to Gloria.

“ Where did you get that?” Gloria hissed, “ Daya had it!”

Zoe quickly told her what happened. “ Daya has no clue in what she’s doing,” Zoe told Gloria, “ I had to do it-for everyone’s sake. She could end up killing someone.”

“ If we don’t save Humps, that could very well happen.” Gloria held out her hand, “ Why don't you hold onto it?”

" Like hell I will. I've only got three weeks left. If they find the gun on me, I'll get extra time." Zoe shoved the gun towards Gloria who took it from her.

“ Promise me you won’t tell anybody that I knocked Diaz out?” Zoe pleaded Gloria, “ Not even to Frieda?”

“  I won’t tell nobody nothing,” Gloria assured her.

* * *

Frieda stared at Zoe for a long time, “ I get it,” she said finally, “ I mean I get why you had to keep it a secret. But from _me_?”

Zoe took her hands in hers, “ Please don’t be mad. I did it to protect everyone-and you. Everyone just assumed Gloria was the one who hit Diaz in the head and stole the gun because they found the gun on her. But it was me.”

Frieda nodded, still a little mad that Zoe kept such a thing from her.

“ That’s why I need to see Diaz during the new combined rec time. To tell her it hadn’t been Gloria.”

“ Why though? Why open that can of worms?”

“ For closure I guess. I’ve been thinking about closure a lot. I don’t know why but I’m starting to get that same weird feeling you got yesterday. You know-about changes coming?”


	38. Chapter 38

Zoe could tell Frieda was still a little miffed. “ What can I do to make it up to you?” Zoe asked. She glanced over at the doorway, there wasn’t a guard around. Strange, CO Copeland should have started awhile ago and she hasn’t been by their cell yet. She usually poked her head in about this time to say good morning.

“ I don’t know, “ Frieda replied sullenly and before she knew what was happening, Zoe pressed her lips against hers and had rolled on top of her, “ I’ll finish what I started earlier,” she whispered.

Frieda wanted to push her off but her anger slowly dissipated as she returned Zoe’s kiss hungrily. Zoe slid a hand inside Frieda’s pants and stroked her slowly and teasingly, almost driving Frieda over the edge with desire. Frieda felt herself coming just as Zoe pulled her pants down to her waist and her tongue found it’s target. Frieda moaned softly as she felt herself coming again-and again.

“ That was fucking amazing,”  Frieda said after getting her breath back.

“ Yeah and you’re not angry anymore,” Zoe grinned and kissed her before sitting up. “ Mission accomplished.” She wiped her mouth which was a bit damp and stood up. She glanced over at the open doorway to their  cell, “ What’s amazing is we didn’t even get caught. The guards are just starting their rounds now.”

“ Mmm,” Frieda grunted as she pulled up her pants and stood up, straightened her ponytail.

“ Wait a minute…” something dawned on Zoe then and she stared at Frieda.

“ What?” Frieda asked, going over to their table and picking up a pudding cup.

“ The guards should have done their rounds thirty minutes ago…did you have something to do with this?”

“ Whatever do you mean?” Frieda asked innocently as she dug into the vanilla pudding. She was ravenous.

“ I know you Frieda. I told you that Copeland has a big soft spot for us and her shift this morning except she should have started thirty minutes ago. Did you take advantage of her in some way to give us extra time this morning?”

Frieda shrugged then smiled, “ All I wanted was some alone time with my wife before the guards started their rounds. What’s wrong with that?”

“ So…you planned all this?”

“ I didn’t plan on being angry at you for keeping a secret from me, that wasn’t part of my plan, but yes. Most of it was planned,” Frieda admitted.

“ I don’t know whether to be annoyed or grateful,” Zoe said but she also smiled and Frieda knew then she wasn’t angry. Zoe leaned over and kissed Frieda on the forehead.

 _You need to tell her_ , Frieda thought to herself, _You’ve kept the secret to yourself for too long. Frieda Berlin, you need to man up and tell the truth of what happened between you and Julie_. _You never know-she may forgive you_. She studied her wife who had climbed back up onto her bed and had started to read.

_Who am I kidding? She won’t forgive you. She’ll hate you and then you’ll lose her forever. You’ll ruin her life-not to mention your own._

* * *

After breakfast, Zoe stood in the pill line with Suzanne to get her heart medication and noticed Julie Newman was ahead of them by about five other inmates. Julie hadn’t bothered Frieda since Zoe threatened her a few weeks ago.

Suzanne noticed Julie too and started mumbling to herself. “ Too many secrets. Too many secrets-too many-“

“ Suzanne, are you all right?” Zoe asked the younger girl.

Suzanne glanced up, “ Too many secrets, and I can’t take it anymore!” she exclaimed loudly.

“ Ssh!” Zoe shushed her, “ Suzanne, tell me what’s wrong. What secrets?”

 “ She said not to tell…not to tell you.” Suzanne babbled, “ But I just can’t hold it in any longer. And it’s not right for her to keep it from you. Married couples shouldn’t have secrets and-“

“ Whoa. Suzanne, calm down and take several deep breaths and then tell me what secrets are you talking about? Is this about Frieda?”

Suzanne took several deep breaths and nodded, “ Yes,” she whispered. Frieda was going to be angry when she learned that Suzanne told. But Suzanne couldn’t keep these secrets any longer. It was starting to hurt her brain…and heart.

“ What Julie said was true,” Suzanne said, staring right into Zoe’s brown eyes. Kind brown eyes that had a sparkle in them. Soon that sparkle would vanish and it’ll be all her fault.

“ What are you talking about?” Zoe asked as a feeling of dread came over her. _No. It’s not possible. Frieda would never do that to me._

“ Julie and Frieda kissed. Frieda told me it never meant anything and she didn’t even like Julie anyway but it’s still not right. She shouldn’t have cheated on you and-“

“ They kissed?” Zoe interrupted. She felt as though someone was piercing a needle into her heart, it was hurting that much. She could not believe it. Not her Frieda.

“ Well, to be fair, Julie was the one who kissed Frieda.” Suzanne replied and waited for Zoe’s reaction.

But Zoe didn’t react. She just nodded and wouldn’t look at Suzanne after that. She got her pills and slowly went back to her cell. She wanted to give Frieda the benefit of the doubt. Everyone knew that Julie had an unhealthy obsession with Frieda and it was possible that the kiss was a one-off thing. They never did any of the other things Julie had described. No, Frieda would never cheat on her.

I’m going to give Frieda a chance to come clean, Zoe decided. Before I overreact.


	39. Chapter 39

“ Hi,” Zoe greeted her wife when she found Frieda in their hideaway. After pill line she had found a note from Frieda, asking her to meet up in their hideaway.

Frieda smiled and drew her in for a hug. “ How was pill line?” she asked.

“ Pill line is pill line,” Zoe replied after a moment’s pause. Zoe started to relax and gave in to Frieda’s fiery, passionate kisses. Frieda slid a hand inside Zoe’s pants as the kisses grew more urgent. Zoe moaned as Frieda’s other hand found its way inside her shirt to fondle her breasts. Zoe leaned against the bookshelf as Frieda pulled her pants down, got down on her knees and licked her clit.

After a while, Zoe felt herself coming twice, before she straddled Frieda on their air mattress and made love to her. Their moans got louder and Zoe was brought back to reality after they both came.

They curled up in each other’s arms as Frieda played with Zoe’s long hair. “ We have to get going soon. It’ll be lunch time-and I’m starving,” Zoe said as Frieda began trailing kisses down her neck, then her arm.

“ I suppose we should,” Frieda agreed. She kissed Zoe, long and hard before they went back to their cell.

 _Suzanne must be wrong,_ Zoe thought. She had seen the look of love Frieda had given her during their love making. There is no way Frieda would cheat on me.

* * *

 

After lunch, they went back to their cell. Frieda took a deep breath then said, “ Zoe, I need to tell you something.”

“ Can’t it wait? Rec time will be in ten minutes,” Zoe said, “ I need to see Daya,”

“ No it can’t. I’ve been putting this off for far too long,” Frieda sat down on her bed and patted the space next to her.

Zoe sat down next to her and waited. “ Do you remember what Julie Newman said a few weeks ago? About what supposedly happened between her and me?” Frieda asked.

“ Yes, I remember…”

Frieda licked her lips, they had suddenly gone dry and her palms were sweaty. She wiped them nervously on her pants as Zoe waited expectantly.

“ What Julie said…it’s all true. Every bit of it.” Frieda blurted out. Zoe’s eyes went wide with shock and disbelief as she tried to digest Frieda’s words. Her whole body turned cold and the walls of the cell started closing in on her. Frieda tried to take her hand, but Zoe jumped up as if she just been burned.

“ You mean…you slept with her?” Zoe whispered, her face going white.

“ Yes,” Frieda replied, “ But only because I thought she was you and I was on heavy medication at the time-“ she was babbling but she couldn’t help it. She tried to tell her what happened but Zoe wasn’t listening.

 “ Suzanne told me about the kiss she witnessed while we were on the pill line,” she told Frieda, “ And I was prepared to forgive you. After all, Julie had an unhealthy obsession with you…but you actually _slept_ with her. You did everything Julie described ” Zoe stood still for a moment and clutched her stomach, “ Oh God, I literally feel sick.” And the very thought of making love to Frieda just half an hour ago made her want to be sick.

“ Zoe, please. We can work this out-“ Frieda pleaded, standing up, “ You don’t know the whole story-“

“ You slept with her while I was down in the SHU. What else is there to know?” Zoe interrupted furiously, “ I thought you loved me. Didn’t nine and a half years together mean _anything_ to you? And after everything we went through together, you’re prepared to throw it all away.”  She walked closer to Frieda and hit her across the face, “ I never want to speak to you again. By the time I get back, I want you gone from this cell.” Zoe growled. Frieda stared at Zoe in shock, as her cheek ached from the slap. She had never seen Zoe look at her that way before-full of rage and hatred. Then Zoe stormed out.

* * *

It was all over. Nearly ten years together and two months of marriage gone. Frieda sat down on her bed and sighed. She had truly fucked everything up.

 _But she doesn’t know the whole story_ , Frieda told herself. She didn’t care that Zoe had ordered her out of their cell, she was going to stay put until Zoe had heard the whole story. Then maybe Zoe might forgive her.

Half an hour later, Zoe froze in the doorway of her cell when she saw that Frieda had not moved.

“ I told you to move out,” Zoe said folding her arms across her chest and glaring at her, “ What are you still doing here?”

“ I ain’t moving until you hear me out,” Frieda replied stubbornly, “ You never did give me a chance to explain myself.”

“ Fine. Explain.” Zoe said and Frieda told her everything.

“ I can’t believe you used your medication to justify what you did,” Zoe said once she finished, “ You still slept with another woman Frieda. Get your stuff and get out.”

Frieda stood up, “ It’s really over?” she asked softly. She tried to take Zoe’s hand but Zoe shook her off.

“ Yes, it’s really over. I’ve talked to Warren and we’ve already made the roommate requests. You’re sharing with her again.”

“ No,” Frieda shook her head, “ I don’t accept that it’s over. I still love you and I’m going to show you,” she grabbed Zoe and forced Zoe to lie down onto Frieda’s bed and she laid ontop of Zoe. Zoe tried to push Frieda off but Frieda grabbed her arms.

“ Frieda, what are you doing?” Zoe whispered as Frieda pulled her pants down and slid a finger inside her. Zoe gasped with pain. She was dry as a bone down there and what Frieda was doing actually hurt. A lot.

“ Showing you that I love you. It’s not the end of us,” Frieda replied as her finger began to move in and out of her. Her other hand held Zoe’s hands above her head so that Zoe could not struggle.

“ Please don’t do this.” Zoe whispered as tears ran down her face but Frieda was too lost in her own world to notice. Frieda grabbed one of Zoe’s hands and guided it between her thighs as Zoe was made to stroke Frieda. Frieda groaned and closed her eyes as her finger went deeper inside Zoe. Zoe cried out in pain and that’s what bought Frieda back to reality. She stared down at Zoe in shock.

“ Zoe…I…”

“ Get off of me,” Zoe replied coldly and Frieda did so. Zoe pulled up her pants as Frieda realised what she had done. She had raped her own wife.

“ I’m so sorry Zoe,” Frieda broke down and wept as Zoe stared down at Frieda disgustedly.

 “ Don’t ever come near me again,” she said to Frieda before leaving the cell.

At that moment, Suzanne appeared with her belongings, “ Uh…I hope this isn’t a bad time?”

Frieda didn’t say a word. She stood up and fled.  


	40. Chapter 40

**A Year And A Half Ago**

Zoe turned off the tap to the shower and turned to grab her towel but it was gone and so were her clothes. She peered around the corner of the plastic sheet that made up the door and saw Leanne Taylor and Angie Rice both smiling at her cruelly and holding her clothes and uniform.

“ Those are mine, give them back. ” Zoe ordered them but they had disappeared laughing. She clenched her fists, those fucking meth heads, they were always causing trouble.

The bathroom was empty and Zoe started shivering, she was getting cold. Someone was bound to turn up sooner or later and she waited.

Five minutes later someone did turn up and she swore softly to herself when she saw who it was.

Frieda Berlin, her ex-girlfriend.

“ Frieda,” she hissed, peering around the sheet and making sure her body was hidden.

Frieda jumped and looked around, “ Who’s there?” she called out turning off the tap at the sink.

“ It’s Zoe,” said the voice and Frieda finally saw the familiar, beautiful face of Zoe peering at her from one of the shower stalls.

“ What’s wrong?” Frieda asked, thinking of the last time she saw Zoe a few weeks ago. They had spent a passionate hour together in her bunker and her face flamed when she remembered some of the things they had done together. She got into the toilet stall next to the shower, stood on the seat and peered over. Zoe bent forward, trying to hide her body from Frieda.

“ Those meth heads stole my towel and uniform. Do you think you can get my spare uniform and towel from my cube?” Zoe asked.

“ Angie Rice and Leanne Taylor stole them?” Frieda replied and Zoe nodded, looking cold and miserable. Frieda’s heart went out to her, “ I’ll speak to Leanne about this and you look freezing. I wish I can warm you up myself…”

Zoe stared up at her, “ Well…there’s no one here,” she said and that was all the invitation Frieda needed. Frieda grabbed her own towel and ducked into the shower stall. She wrapped Zoe up in her towel, leaving her shoulders bare. She opened her arms and Zoe fell into them for a tight, loving embrace. She lifted her face and Frieda’s lips met hers and they kissed hungrily.   

Zoe pulled away first, “ Wait, we shouldn’t be doing this. You know I’m in a relationship,” Zoe reminded Frieda.

“ But you don’t love Red. I know you don’t,” Frieda replied tightening her arms around Zoe.  

“ You’re right, I don’t,” Zoe agreed, feeling safe and no longer cold in Frieda’s embrace, “ But how can I tell her that? Red loves me and I don’t want to hurt her…you know how she gets when her feelings get hurt. I don’t want her to hate me.”

“ But you can’t keep stringing her along like this. It isn’t fair. Sooner or later you’re going to have to tell her…” Frieda trailed off.

Zoe nodded, she wanted to be with Frieda again and it was clear that was going to happen-today. “ I guess I’m breaking up with Red,” Zoe said as Frieda kissed her bare shoulder.

“ I better go get your clothes before someone finds us in here,” Frieda said reluctantly letting her go, “ Stay put and I’ll back in a jiffy.”

Zoe nodded. “ Are we really getting back together?” she asked, her brown eyes bright with tears.

Frieda smiled at her, “ Yes we are. Nothing and nobody is ever coming between us again.” She put a finger under Zoe’s chin, tipped her head up and kissed her tenderly. Then she left the stall, in search of Zoe’s clothes.

Frieda found her bunkmate Leanne lying on her bed reading one of the Hunger Games books. Frieda walked into their cube and noticed a pair of boots under Leanne’s bed. They were too small to be Leanne’s. Zoe’s boots were a size seven. And besides, Leanne was wearing hers.

Frieda didn’t say anything, she casually sat on her own bed and glanced at Leanne’s pillow. She could see Zoe’s clothes stuffed under there.  Frieda reached over and yanked the clothes from under Leanne’s pillow.

“ Hey!” Leanne protested, sitting up.

“ These aren’t yours.” Frieda said glaring at her, “ You stole them off McKenzie while she was in the shower.”

“ No I didn’t! I mean, those are mine. I was using them for extra height.” Leanne said.

“ Oh really?” Frieda grabbed Leanne’s laundry bag and dumped the contents onto Leanne’s bed, “ I believe this is your spare uniform Taylor.”

“ You don’t have any proof.” Leanne blurted out, and this only made Frieda even angrier.

Frieda shoved a long-sleeved white shirt at Leanne, “ Then put this on. If it’s yours, it should fit you,” she said knowing full well it was too small for Leanne. Leanne was taller than Zoe, despite being a good thirty years younger. Zoe was a petite, slim woman.

“ Fine. They’re not mine.” Leanne said as Frieda grabbed Zoe’s boots then noticed Zoe’s towel was hanging off Leanne’s hook. She grabbed that too and slung it over her shoulder.

“ What do you have against Zoe? She’s done nothing to you,”

“ I have no beef with her. It was Angie’s idea,” Leanne admitted, “ I only went along with it because she promised me some-“

“ Look, I don’t care why. Just leave her alone, okay?” Frieda interrupted.

“ Why do you care so much?” Leanne asked, “ I mean I thought you two have broken up-“ she stopped when she realised what she was saying.

Frieda’s blue eyes narrowed, “ How do you know about us?”

“ I’ve known for a year,”  Leanne admitted, “ I saw the two of hugging and kissing one night…”

“ Oh,” Frieda said, “ Well, I still care. And it looks like we’re getting back together. Not that it’s any of your business.” She left the cube and headed for the bathroom. Leanne went back to her book. Since Frieda was getting back together with Zoe, maybe she would stop being such a grouch all the time.

The bathroom was busy with other inmates, so Frieda gave Zoe back her clothes and whispered, “ I’ll meet you in the bunker before dinner. That should give you time to…do what you need to do?”

Zoe got dressed and two hours later, she met Frieda in her bunker.

Frieda opened her arms and Zoe rushed into them before their lips met in a long and passionate kiss. Frieda pulled away first, “ How did Red take it?” she asked.

“ Pretty well-considering. I mean, she was hurt but she admitted deep down she’d always known that I loved you. It’s always been you.”

“ She’s tough. She’ll live.” Frieda replied dismissively, not really caring about Red’s feelings. The only thing she cared about was the woman in her arms. She wasn’t going to let go of Zoe ever again.

* * *

 

Zoe wiped the tears from her eyes. And now they had broken up again but this time it was forever. Too much damage had already been done and she could never trust Frieda again. The woman she loved had broken her heart and then had raped her. She was really sore between her legs and had stomach pains. She curled up in a ball and tried to sleep the pain away. 

* * *

It’s been three days since their horrible break up and Suzanne’s family was split right down the middle. She sat with Frieda during meal times and Doggett sat with Zoe a few tables away. But at least she and Doggett were still friends.

“ Frieda’s back to being a grouch,” Suzanne complained to Doggett that afternoon after lunch, “ She’s taking it out on me and I feel like a punching bag. It’s not fair.”

“ Life with Zoe hasn’t exactly been a picnic for me either,” Doggett replied, “ It hasn’t been fun listening to her cry herself to sleep every night. I can barely get two words from her these days.”

“ It’s up to us to get those two back together again,” Suzanne said but Doggett shook her head.

“ Suzanne, you know it’s too late for them. Their break up is for good and hopefully Frieda and Zoe will accept it and move on. And things will be back to normal around here soon enough.”

“ I don’t think things will ever be normal again,” Suzanne predicted sadly.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
